Un nuevo comienzo
by Kae Richa
Summary: CAP 10: EL FIN DEL PRINCIPIO. ¡ONLINE! [IxK] Se ha terminado. Todo por fin ha vuelto al lugar donde debe estar. El cumpleaños de InuYasha... queeeee? ENTREN! YA ES LO ULTIMO!
1. Noviembre sin ti

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos... ya quisiera yo tener a ese bombón de InuYasha entre mis manos, pero no T.T... q mal no? Jajaja pero bueno.

Datos de interés:

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

**Negrita: canción**

Normal: narración

**ooo**: Cambio de día

¡HOLA! Pues les traigo este fic nuevo... lo comencé a raíz de una canción de Reik –gpo mexicano-, que se llama **Noviembre sin ti**, la canción es preciosa... a mí en lo personal me enamoró de inmediato ... Pero bueno, se suponía que tendría q ser un song-fic-one-shot, peeeero... mientras lo escribía me di cuenta q tenía material de donde cortar, por aquí y por allá... con decirles q lo estaba escribiendo a mano e hice como 18 páginas escritas XD... q loco no?

En fin, espero de todo corazón q les guste este inicio de fic... al final les pongo la canción de Reik :)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 1. Despidiéndome**

By Nindë Black

Noviembre sin ti (Reik)

**La tarde se aleja**

**El cielo está gris**

**La noche aparece sin ti**

**Callado en la playa**

**Te lloro en silencio otra vez**

La tarde muere por las montañas, sus tonos anaranjados son como pinceladas en el cielo... tan gris y al mismo tiempo nauseabundo. Hace un mes que te fuiste, atravesando ese pozo que conecta nuestras épocas. Te fuiste llorando amargamente, no querías irte, pero tenías que hacerlo... tenías que cerrar este año de guerras, demonios y fragmentos. Suspiro en silencio... ya no sé cómo seguir.

**Flash back **

_Estábamos reunidos en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, al fin habíamos recuperado la perla en su totalidad y durante dos semanas nos dedicamos a curar y sanar nuestras heridas. Shippo se encontraba entre sus brazos, demasiado quieto para mi gusto..., Sango y Miroku también estaban muy callados y ella..., ella escondía su mirada bajo su flequillo. ¿Por qué no me dices que pasa, cariño mío?_

_- ¡Feh! –exclamé molesto por el silencio tan devastador que había en la casa-¿qué es lo que pasa?_

_- Yo..., tengo algo importante que decirte –su voz...; su melodiosa voz sonó ajena a la Kagome de siempre y sentí como si un cubito de hielo atravesara mi garganta._

_- ¡Pues dilo de una vez! –dije desesperado, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué sigues tan callada, amor?_

_- E-este es... m-mi último día e-en el Sengoku..., m-mañana r-regres-saré a m-mi época –y la sentí quebrarse._

_Shippo comenzó a llorar y se escondía en su regazo, pedía a gritos que no se fuera. Sango lloraba en silencio, pero sonreía... ¡le sonreía! Miroku le dijo unas cuantas palabras de aliento, cosas como: - "Es su decisión..., esperemos que tenga suerte". ¿Y yo? Yo no respiraba... ¿puede alguien creerlo? O.o ¡No respiraba! Era como si todo el oxígeno en mi interior se hubiera evaporado..., la veía derramar lágrimas con dolor..., la veía abrazarse al pequeño zorro tratando de calmarlo, diciéndole palabras dulces y tranquilizadoras. Pero yo no me moví y no dije algo para que ella se quedara. Al día siguiente, se despidió de todos, diciéndonos cuánto significábamos para ella..., más de lo que podía esperar._

_- Quiero que conserves esto –me dijo semi-tranquila-. Nadie más que tú podrás hacer realidad lo que deseas –depositó en mis manos la perla de Shikon, brillando como nunca-, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí._

_- Pero... –me sorprendí, nunca pensé que me daría la perla para cumplir con mi deseo, pero éste... ¿realmente era convertirme en un youkai completo y olvidarme de mis amigos?... ¿Olvidarme de ella?_

_- Nada, InuYasha... –me miró dulcemente y colocó su mano en mi mejilla-, sabes... eres tan importante como mi vida misma... y te volviste indispensable día con día. Muchas gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado todo este tiempo –y me sonrió, depositando un beso en mi mejilla se alejó..., impregnando el olor del aire a sal._

**Fin Flash back **

Todavía recuerdo su aroma, ese aroma de niña combinado con el de una mujer. Un ser humano de mucha belleza... una mujer fuerte, valiente y decidida. Y sin darme cuenta la noche cayó en mi cabeza, mientras que las nubes grises dejaban caer goterones de lluvia mojando mi cabello y mis orejas. No hice amago por cubrirme, a estas alturas no me importa enfermar de gravedad... lo único que me importaba eras tú y ya no estás. La noche estaba llorando por mí, todo lo que yo no decía... la noche lo decía por mí, pero mi dolor no mermaba. Recargué mi peso en la roca tras de mí y su frialdad me hizo estremecer... ya ni siquiera mi ropa me mantenía tibio... si tú no estás por qué seguir.

Aunque no quiera admitirlo abiertamente... me estoy ahogando en medio de esta pena. Las voces de mi cabeza guardan demasiado silencio y eso me asusta, porque mis pensamientos me conducen a ti. Ya ni siquiera ese kitzune tonto me habla ((N/A: Y q esperaba?))..., pero yo tengo la culpa si tan sólo no la hubiera dejado ir; si la hubiera retenido aquí..., conmigo.

**Me ahoga esta pena**

**No puedo vivir**

**Las olas no me hablan de ti**

**Sentado en la arena**

**Escribo tu nombre otra vez**

Y la lluvia cae incesante, como si me quisiera ahogarme de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, en ella no encuentro tu olor..., ni tu risa ni tus ojos. Esos ojos color chocolate que me devolvía la vida, con esa mirada tierna e inocente... sólo cómo tú solías mirarme de vez en cuando... y tú que creías que no me daba cuenta. Un relámpago iluminó el lago, y allí, del otro lado se imponía una figura que años atrás yo amara. Atravesó el lago junto a sus serpientes caza-almas y me miró gélidamente. _¿Qué pasó con esa joven a la que tanto amé?_

- Estás sufriendo, InuYasha.

- Qué más da –respondí sin algún asomo de emoción, no me agradaba verla ahí frente a mí.

- Sabías que "esa" no pertenece aquí –escupió sus palabras como si fueran veneno.

- Mj..., de cierta forma yo tampoco –murmuré con algo de risa en mi voz-. No pertenezco a ningún lado.

- ¿Qué vas hacer con la perla? –preguntó.

- Nada –musité levantándome-, sólo ha traído desgracias y dolor en los corazones de quienes la hemos portado –_Desearía estar con ella_, suspiré.

Saqué de entre mis ropas un pequeño collar con la perla en él. Lejanamente creí aspirar su aroma... todavía esa joya conservaba su dulce olor. La miré embelesado, esperando encontrar en ella la tranquilidad que me hacía falta, más no fue así. Kikyo me miró con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a mí tendiendo su mano.

- Dámela –demandó.

- ¡No! –dije determinante-. Ella me la dio para cumplir mi deseo... algo puro que no ensuciara de nuevo su brillo.

- ¡Pero no lo harás! –reclamó-. Yo la haré provechosa.

- ¡No!. ¿Qué no entiendes? – me miró perpleja, nunca imaginó que le hablaría así-. No habrá deseo que no opaque su brillo..., cada deseo es egoísta, aún y cuando pensara en todos y cada una de las personas que me apoyaron... seguiría siendo egoísta..., y tú... –la miré empapado-..., tú sólo quieres verme muerto... no harás algo provechoso con ella –sonreí irónico-. Si me quieres ver muerto y llevarme contigo al infierno, hazlo... ya no quiero seguir en medio de esta soledad.

- Me das asco –dijo con displicencia-, pero a mi qué me importa... morirás de todas formas.

- Sólo..., sólo déjame despedirme de mis amigos –pedí.

- Tienes hasta el medio día de mañana –se elevó con sus caza-almas-, hasta luego InuYasha.

**Porque te extraño**

**Desde aquel noviembre**

**Cuando soñamos juntos**

**A querernos siempre**

**Me duele este frío noviembre**

**Cuando las hojas caen**

**A morir por siempre**

Me dejé caer en el suelo lodoso, _desde que te perdí me perdí a mi mismo_. Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos... y dolió como nunca; más que una herida hecha por una espada o algún veneno..., era el dolor de un alma que se destrozaba. La sequé, ahora me tocaba decir adiós. Guié mis pasos a la aldea, pero un olor muy conocido llegó hasta mi nariz.

- Sesshomaru –susurré.

- InuYasha –su voz, como siempre, sonó fría y déspota-, tus sentimientos son los que te han llevado hasta donde estás.

- Que chistoso ¿no? Fueron los sentimientos humanos los que derrotaron a Naraku –soné irónico, ya no quería pelear con él..., sólo quería irme.

- Vas a cumplir esa dichosa promesa ¿no es así? –asentí-. Después de todo sí tienes algo de mí –dijo orgulloso-, la palabra está por encima de todo –me miró duramente y luego, una lánguida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. _¡Por Kami!_ No pensé vivir para verlo sonreír así.

- ¿Aprendiste algo..., hermano? –volvió a adoptar su semblante frío al llamarlo así-, en todo este tiempo a lado de esa niña, Rin... ¿aprendiste lo que papá quería enseñarte?

Guardó silencio y meditó lo que diría. Debió aprender algo..., si yo lo hice ¿por qué él no habría de hacerlo? Yo entendí que no por ser medio demonio debo dejar de sentir... ¿Y él?. ¿Qué aprendió el gran Sesshomaru príncipe de las tierras occidentales? Lo vi posar su mirada en mí y de nuevo sonrió como hacía unos instantes. ((N/A: Da miedo! Es q Sessh tiene nueva actitud))

- Si te refieres a ese sentimiento que los humanos llaman amor..., sí..., pero haz como que no lo escuchaste de mí –sonreí tranquilo.

- Me despido, Sesshomaru –dije-, debo despedirme de mis amigos –y redirigí mis pasos hacia la aldea.

- ¡InuYasha! –gritó; volteé a verlo y me sorprendí al notar que me tendía la mano, la cual tomé-, mucha suerte... Después de todo, sigues siendo mi hermano.

Asentí y sujeté su mano con fuerza. Lo vi alejarse hacia sus tierras, donde de seguro esa pequeña lo esperaba en casa..., _ojalá tú me esperes, Kagome_. _Te extraño tanto, amor_. Mis pasos se volvieron lentos al acercarme a la cabaña donde estaban los chicos. Saqué valor de quien-sabe-donde y seguí.

- ¡InuYasha! –Shippo se aferraba a mi pantalón.

- Hola enano –extrañaré a este zorro tonto.

- InuYasha... –Sango y Miroku también salieron y me sonrieron.

- Es bueno verte amigo...

- Lo sé... a mí también me da gusto verlos –miré a Shippo aún aferrado a mi pierna-. Necesito decirles algo.

Entramos a la casa, sacudí un poco mis ropas y mi cabello. Nos sentamos alrededor de fuego, todos en silencio..., como si supiéramos lo que a continuación vendría. Y de cierto modo creo que ellos ya lo sabían... o al menos Miroku pretendía entenderme.

- Yo... vengo a despedirme –las orejas de Shippo se movieron alteradas-, mañana a medio día Kikyo me llevará con ella al infierno y..., me llevaré la perla conmigo –Shippo gimoteó.

- ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión? –preguntó Miroku al notar que Sango no tenía palabras para decirme.

- Ya no quiero seguir aquí... ella..., ella no está –el enano se puso a llorar a lágrima viva, _¿por qué me lo haces tan difícil?_-, y la extraño demasiado.

El kitzune salió corriendo de la casa y aunque Sango le llamara varias veces, él no volvió. Ambos me miraron con el semblante triste y desencajado. ¿Por qué no entienden que es mejor que me vaya? Que ya no quiero estar donde todo me la recuerda. Miroku me observó y esbozó una sonrisa demasiado fingida, Sango por su parte sólo comenzó a llorar.

- Sé que será difícil, Sango, pero... será lo mejor.

- La señorita Kagome no querría que lo hicieras –sentenció Miroku.

- Lo sé, pero..., muy dentro de mí sé que la volveré a ver... –continué esperanzado.

- ¿Y nosotros? –dijo Sango entre lágrimas-¿nos volveremos a ver?

- Ten por seguro que sí, Sango... Nos volveremos a encontrar –respondí bajando la mirada.

**Noviembre sin ti**

**Es sentir que la lluvia**

**Me dice llorando que todo acabó**

**Noviembre sin ti**

**Es pedirle a la luna**

**Que brille en la noche de mi corazón**

**Otra vez, otra vez**

Sentí como esa joven exterminadora se abrazaba a mi cuello y mojaba con sus lágrimas el haori de las ratas de fuego. Solo atiné a sujetarla por la espalda; escuché sus palabras llenas de frustración: -"Eres un terco, InuYasha..., pero te extrañaré"-. _Lo sé amiga, lo sé._ Se separó de mí y quité el vestigio de sus lágrimas, se acercó a Miroku, quien pasó un brazo por su espalda y la atrajo hacia él..., ésos dos debían estar juntos y... tarde o temprano lo estarían. Luego llegó el turno de mi amigo el monje; no dijo mucho, me deseó suerte y me abrazó. Pocas veces Miroku era serio, pero en este preciso momento Miroku es el hermano que no tuve... o más bien que acabo de recuperar. Sonreí nostálgico.

- Será mejor que busque al enano..., debo decirle unas cosas –ambos asintieron.

Salí a la noche fría, la lluvia había dejado de caer y percibir su aroma sería mucho más sencillo. Seguí el rastro del zorrito hasta el Árbol Sagrado, donde lo escuché llorar y decir cosas al viento. Alerté mis orejas para captar mejor lo que decía y me sentí de lo peor al escucharlo tan lleno de dolor.

- ¡Eres un tonto! –gritó enfadado, dirigiéndose quizás hacia mí-. Nunca piensas en los demás... ¡Primero Kagome y ahora tú!... ¿Y yo qué..., a quién le importa el inútil zorro tonto?

- A mí me importas enano –había subido hasta el árbol y me quedé frente a él.

- ¡No es cierto! –dijo lloroso-, si te importara no te irías –gimoteó-. Ya se fue Kagome... ¿por qué te vas a ir tú?... ¡Me van a dejar solo!

- Shippo, debo hacerlo... una promesa es una promesa –le dije más para convencerme a mí mismo, me senté pesadamente, me costaría mucho separarme de él y de los demás-. Ven –le pedí logrando que se acercara y se sentara sobre mi regazo-, escúchame..., prometí que me iría con Kikyo cuando todo terminara. Con Kagome aquí tenía una razón para quedarme..., ella era mi razón –aclaré-, pero ya no más.

- Puedes ir a buscarla –dijo entre sollozos.

- ¡Ja!... ¿Y crees que no lo he intentado? –me miró con sus ojos hinchados-, traté de cruzar el pozo, pero está sellado –sonreí para él.

Aunque Shippo y yo nos la pasábamos peleando todo el tiempo, ese pequeñito kitzune se había convertido en alguien mi querido para mí, casi como si fuera mi cachorro..., y definitivamente me dolía tener que irme sin que él lo entendiera. _¿Corazón, por qué me dueles tanto?_ Sin pensármelo mucho envolví al enano con mis brazos y lo sujeté contra mi pecho; lo escuché sollozar escondido en mi abrazo y un vacío creció dentro de mí... mis ojos ardieron como nunca y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro. _No me hagas esto, pequeño_. Me recargué sobre la rama del Árbol Sagrado y él se acurrucó en mi pecho.

Al poco rato su respiración era más tranquila y acompasada, sonreí. Este niño es increíble y ahora entiendo el afecto que Kagome tenía por él..., pero él estará bien y sabrá entender que, quizás, en otra vida lo pasaremos genial de nuevo. Sin esperarlo, Morfeo me arrullaba entre sus brazos y yo..., caí rendido en ellos..., esperando encontrarte junto a mí al despertar.

**Quisiera decirte**

**Que quiero volver**

**Tu nombre lo he escrito en mi piel**

**Ya es de madrugada**

**Y sigo esperando otra vez**

**ooo**

Desperté con los primeros rayos del sol, aunque hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Shippo aún dormía plácidamente y recordé el por qué de su posición sobre mi pecho. Pude haberlo echado a golpes y gritos, pero estaba por irme y quería que se quedara con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era tiempo de irme, _al menos así no tengo por qué extrañarte_. El fresco de la mañana caló mis huesos..., maldita caída del otoño que sin ti es como el mismo invierno. Me removí e hice al cachorro despertar, me miró con sus ojitos enrojecidos de llorar tanto y se talló la cara con pereza.

- Buenos días –susurró.

- Buenos días enano –respondí-. Volvamos, Sango debe estar preocupada.

Volvimos a aldea, ambos callados, pero quizá algo más tranquilos. Ya me había despedido de aquellos a quienes más quería ((N/A: Sí, incluyendo a Sessh)); sólo me faltaba esperar la hora de mi descanso final. Llegamos sin decir mucho, Sango y Miroku nos esperaban con el desayuno; la anciana Kaede llegó detrás de nosotros y nos miró desayunar en silencio adivinando, posiblemente, la razón de nuestro mutismo y de nuestras miradas algo ausentes.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

- Nada anciana –dije sin ganas de responder.

- Claro que sí pasa algo –regañó Sango-, InuYasha se irá con Kikyo.

- ¿Mi hermana? –se alarmó-, después de todo cumplirás con lo que dijiste.

- Así es.., además –suspiré-, no encuentro razón para quedarme.

- Oh –musitó-, así que Kagome se convirtió en alguien muy importante para todos nosotros ¿verdad? –hubo un asentimiento general-. Pues entonces, estarán contentos.

- ¿Por qué habríamos de estarlo si este perro tonto nos va a dejar?

- Jajaja..., Shippo..., InuYasha no es tonto sólo... adelantará el proceso de reencarnación.

- ¿Lo dice en serio? O.O –pregunté sorprendido, olvidándome por fin de mi comida.

- Pues claro. Me parece lo más normal –dijo despreocupada-, si Kikyo reencarnó en Kagome, ustedes también tienen esa posibilidad.

Mis orejas escucharon atentas a cada una de sus palabras, _¡podré estar contigo, mi vida!_ Luego de esa pequeña conversación nadie más volvió a tener un semblante triste, sino que al contrario todos parecían contentos y amables. Este noviembre ya no estaré sólo... _¡estaré con ella!_ Con mi amada Kagome... sólo ella... siempre ella.

Al medio día me acompañaron hasta el Árbol Sagrado. Ese majestuoso árbol que fue testigo de un año duro y difícil por recuperar la perla..., testigo de lágrimas de cualquiera de las personas que estaban junto a mí..., fue quien consolaba mis noches de insomnio, cuando trataba de identificar lo que esa chiquilla del futuro significaba para mí. Fue también el que la vio otorgarme la perla restituida y partir llorando amargamente hacia su época, para no volver jamás.

Y ahí estaba ella. Esa otra persona que ahora sólo me causaba lástima y un profundo sentimiento de desasosiego al verla. Estaba ahí, imponente y fría, déspota y calculadora; me miró y en sus labios, una sonrisa lacónica y carente de sentimientos se dibujó. De nuevo este frío, cuando las hojas caen a morir, caló mi cuerpo. Sujeté la perla en mi cuello y la sentí vibrar, _sólo deseo verla una vez más, deseo volver a estar con ella_. Vibró de nuevo y se llenó de una calidez que antes no había notado en ella.

- He llegado.

- Muy puntual, InuYasha...¿qué hacen ellos aquí? –miró a mis amigos despectivamente.

- Vienen a decir... _hasta luego_ –sonreí hacia ellos.

- ¡Ja!. ¿Qué te hace pensar que los verás de nuevo?

- Todo Kikyo.

Me miró con desprecio y luego se acercó hacia mí; sujetó el haori con fuerza y comenzó a susurrar palabras ininteligibles. Todo a mi alrededor se esfumó, sólo eran sus murmullos y su olor pútrido y a barro viejo. _Espérame, corazón_. Sentí la perla brillar y la sujeté con mayor fuerza, _¿todavía me amarás?_ Por supuesto que lo harás, cariño. El calor aumento, mis ojos comenzaron a pesar y fueron cerrándose lentamente, el vibrar de la perla cesó y yo... yo ya no sentía... ni calor, ni el frío del otoño, ni el dolor de no tenerte. Todo era negro, negro como tu cabello.

**Porque te extraño**

**Desde aquel noviembre**

**Cuando soñamos juntos**

**A querernos siempre**

**Me duele este frío noviembre**

**Cuando las hojas caen**

**A morir por siempre**

**Noviembre sin ti**

**Es sentir que la lluvia**

**Me dice llorando que todo acabó**

**Noviembre sin ti**

**Es pedirle a la luna**

**Que brille en la noche de mi corazón**

**Otra vez, otra vez**


	2. Encuentros

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos... ya quisiera yo tener a ese bombón de InuYasha entre mis manos, pero no T.T... q mal no? Jajaja pero bueno.

Datos importantes:

En este capítulo verán personajes quizás nuevos quizás no... pero sé q les gustará. En este fic, Sesshomaru tiene 22 años e InuYasha tiene 18, así q nuestro demonio-perro está en el último año de preparatoria (6to semestre para ser exactos). También tenemos cambios en nombres...

Miroku: Murai Kotara

Sango: Sae Ishikawa

Kohaku: Kohei Ishikawa

Shippo: Sachi Ashida

Datos de interés:

_Cursiva: pensamientos o mis intromisiones_

Normal: narración

**ooo :** Cambio de día

**ººº XXX ººº**: Narrador

((N/A: XXX)): Notas de la autora

'_XXX'_: voz interna o conciencia

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 2. Encuentros**

By Nindë Black

¡Kami! Maldito frío del carajo y todo esto me pasa por no querer cargar con mi chaqueta. Son las dos y treinta de la tarde, vengo caminando de vuelta de la preparatoria. Sí, aunque ustedes no lo crean estoy en primer semestre de la preparatoria, han pasado cerca de 2 meses desde que regresé definitivamente del Sengoku y alcancé a presentar los exámenes extraordinarios para entrar a la preparatoria. Gracias a las chicas y a Hôujo logré aprobar los exámenes... y ahora tenía pocas semanas de haber ingresado al nuevo colegio. No era nada ostentoso, mi madre no podía pagar mucho, pero me quedaba satisfecha con lo que hacía.

Otro día común y corriente... más corriente que común, pero sigue siendo un día más. Y es un día para recordar..., siempre es para recordar. Hace una semana entraron dos alumnos nuevos al colegio, al parecer vienen de Hong Kong: **_Sae_** y **_Murai_**. Sae es una chica de cabello liso castaño y ojos marrones, va en mi curso y para ser sincera se parece demasiado a Sango... _sigh_... de nuevo recordándolos..., _recordándote_. Murai tiene esos preciosos ojos azules tan similares a los del monje Miroku, sin embargo me decepcioné al no encontrar esa coleta que distinguía tanto a mi amigo; Murai va dos años más arriba que nosotras, pero por lo visto él y Sae son muy amigos.

** Flash back **

_El profesor de la clase de Ciencias le pidió a Sae que hiciera pareja conmigo, así que se sentó junto a mí en el laboratorio. Luego de terminada la clase, ambas salimos al receso ya que nos habíamos caído muy bien._

_- ¿Qué te pasa, Kagome? Te ves triste._

_- Oh, no es nada Sae... yo..._

_- Luces como si extrañaras a alguien -¿cómo se dio cuenta?-, pero si no quieres contarme no te preocupes._

_- No, no, está bien. Es justo que hable –le dije-. Hace cerca de dos meses perdí a varios de mis amigos._

_- ¡Pero volverás a verlos! –exclamó entusiasmada-, digo... quizá lleguen personas que tomen sus lugares. Mira, vas a pensar que estoy loca, pero desde que te vi sentí que ya te conocía, en algún otro lugar o en algún... otro tiempo –susurró lo último, como si no quisiera decirlo-. ¡Bah! No me hagas caso._

_- Sabes..., yo también creo eso –le dije y sonreí._

** Fin Flash back **

Y hablar con ella me hizo feliz por esos momentos, pensar que podría volver a ver a Sango, Miroku, Shippo y hasta posiblemente a mi InuYasha, al que tanto extrañaba... sobre todo con este mendigo frío. Una nueva ventisca me caló los huesos y me abracé a mí misma.

- Maldición –exclamé.

De repente sentí que algo tibio caía sobre mis hombros y volteé a ver quien tenía tal gesto hacia mí. Para mi sorpresa era ese joven tan parecido al monje y detrás suyo iba Sae enfundada en una chaqueta, y me sonrieron.

- Gracias –musité arropándome con la chaqueta que me colocó.

- Descuida –dijo él restándole importancia al asunto-. Sae y yo te vimos salir del colegio, y vivimos por aquí cerca.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaron desde que salimos?

- Sí lo hicimos, pero ibas absorta en sus pensamientos –dijo Murai muy amable-, ¿podemos acompañarte?

- Por supuesto –dije en automático.

Su compañía me agradaba, a pesar de que conversaba poco con ellos, sobre todo con Murai, estar con ellos me calmaba y me alegraba el alma, cosa que tenía muy entristecida. Conversamos de trivialidades y me contaron un poco de sus familias: Sae tenía un hermano menor que se llamaba Kohei, tendría más o menos la edad de Souta ((N/A: alrededor de 10 años... creo O.O)); mientras que Murai cuidaba de su pequeño primo Sachi, también de la misma edad. Al llegar al templo los invité a casa a comer, quizá así me entretendría en otra cosa que no fuera recordarlo. _Cómo te extraño, cielo._

- ¡Mamá, ya llegué! –exclamé y dejé mi mochila en el recibidor.

- Hola, hija –me saludó con un beso en la frente-, trajiste amigos... que bien, Souta también invitó a unos amiguitos a comer.

- Si quieres podemos irnos a comer a algún lado –dije.

- No, cómo crees hija... está bien –respondió mi madre-. Llamaré a los chicos... ¡Souta... tu hermana ha llegado!

Bajaron las escaleras corriendo, Souta era el primero de todos, detrás de él venían dos chicos más: el primero de ellos tenía el cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color; mientras que el segundo era un poco más bajito que mi hermano y el otro niño, tenía el cabello rojizo y unos ojos verde preciosos. Me recordó tanto a mi kitzune que me sentí desfallecer, _Shippo_... y el otro se parecía tanto a Kohaku, el hermano de Sango.

- ¡Sae... Murai! –gritó el pelirrojo.

- Kohei, Sachi, ¿qué hacen aquí? –preguntó la chica tranquilamente dándole al castaño un beso en la frente.

- Vaya, veo que se cono... –escuché a mi madre decir.

No me contuve mucho, traté de sostenerme de la pared, pero no lo logré... las cosas se comenzaron a ver borrosas y nada de lo que pudieran decir escuché. Sólo sentí un brazo en mi espalda y el otro alrededor de mi cintura, y antes de desmayarme esos ojos azul zafiro.

- _¿Miroku...?_ –alcancé a musitar.

Todo era negro..., no escuchaba nada, sólo ese intenso zumbido en mis oídos. ¡Por Kami!. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Había conocido a cuatro chicos idénticos a mis amigos del Sengoku, ¿por qué a mí? Todos estos meses he tratado de olvidarlo... _de olvidarte, amor_, de sacarte de mi mente, pero cada rincón me recuerda a ti. Este maldito noviembre es aún más frío que de costumbre, los goterones de lluvia me anuncian que debo olvidarte y esa maldita luna llena me hace burla de nuestros mejores momentos. Y ahora..., ahora el destino me lleva a conocer a estas personas llenándome de esperanzas.

- Oh, mi pobre niña..., ha sufrido tanto la pérdida de sus amigos –recobré el sentido justo cuando mi madre les decía esta afirmación.

- Madre –dije débilmente, no quería que continuara contándoles mis cosas.

- Hija, ¿te sientes mejor? –me tocó la frente comprobando que no tenía fiebre ni nada por el estilo.

- Sí, mamá... estoy bien –me incorporé en el sillón.

- Será mejor irnos Sae –anunció Murai que se encontraba a un lado mío.

- ¡No! –exclamé apresurada-, estoy bien, sólo es algo de cansancio –Sae me miró preocupada con esos ojos castaños, _oh Sango_-, de verdad..., quédense..., por favor.

- De acuerdo –dijo Sae finalmente y me sonrió-, así haremos la tarea juntas.

Le agradecí en silencio su gesto. Comimos entre risas y comentarios infantiles. El pequeño Sachi era muy gracioso y Kohei, aunque tímido, también era sumamente divertido. Murai se la pasó hablando con el abuelo sobre el arte de ser monje, según tengo entendido su abuelo también lo había sido y Sae me veía de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo, queriéndose cerciorar que no pasaba nada conmigo.

Luego de terminar y recoger la cocina, los chicos se refugiaron en los videojuegos de Souta, mientras que Murai, Sae y yo nos encerramos en mi habitación para hacer los deberes. Gracias a la ayuda de Murai no batallamos mucho en matemáticas, me explicó de tal forma que las peras y las manzanas entenderían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Más tarde mamá nos subió té y galletas, y nos quedamos conversando de nada en particular, hasta que Murai tocó el tema de mi desvanecimiento a medio día.

- Kagome..., ¿quién es Miroku? –preguntó interesado.

- Yo... –titubeé... _Si les contaba, ¿me creerían?_

- Vamos Kagome –me alentó Sae.

- Es... un buen amigo, dejé de verlo hace como dos meses, quizá un poco más... por circunstancias de tiempo y espacio.

Y sin pensarlo me descubrí contándoles a esos dos 'extraños' acerca de mi aventura en el Sengoku y de los amigos que había hecho allá; desahogando ese nudo que tenía en mi estómago. Confesando que había dejado a alguien a quien amaba mucho y que ellos, junto con Sachi y Kohei se parecían demasiado a mis amigos de la era feudal... llegué a decirles que deseaba que Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kohaku e InuYasha hubieran reencarnado en ellos, igual que Kikyo lo había hecho en mí. Y regué mis lágrimas en el hombro de esa chica que se asemejaba tanto a mí mejor amiga Sango; ambos me dejaron llorar, consolar mi pobre alma hasta cansarme y me quedé dormida entre el regazo de Sae... _¿o era Sango?_

**ººº Sae/Sango ººº**

La escuché mientras me hablaba de la época antigua, esa chiquilla frente a mí estaba sufriendo tanto por los cambios de épocas y tiempo. Por Kami, ¿por qué le hacían esto a Kagome?... ¿por qué no me permiten decirle que aquí estamos? Que somos nosotros, que hace poco más de una semana hemos recuperado parte de nuestra memoria.

Lloró cerca de una hora o más, no lo sabíamos con exactitud. Murai y yo no sabíamos qué hacer para se tranquilizara, pero preferimos dejarla desahogarse para que se calmara y que su alma estuviera también más quieta. Se acomodó en mi regazo y al terminar su relato se quedó profundamente dormida. La miré dormir unos minutos, Murai me tomó de la mano y la apretó en señal de que él también estaba tratando de contenerse.

- Me siento muy mal por ella, Murai, ha sufrido demasiado estos dos meses –le dije.

- Lo sé, pero no podemos soltárselo así como así... –me dijo impasible, _que característico de él_.

- Por si fuera poco, InuYasha no ha aparecido –le dije preocupada-. No sé dónde buscar, ¿has hablado con Rin? –sí, Rin también despertó... mucho antes que nosotros, pero despertó finalmente.

- No, aún no... no he tenido tiempo de conversar seriamente –Murai me miró preocupado-, será mejor irnos... dejémosle una nota.

Asentí levemente. Con ayuda de mi mejor amigo acomodamos a Kagome en su cama y la cubrimos con las sábanas, garabateamos una pequeña nota y la dejamos sobre su escritorio. Nos despedimos de su madre y los cuatro nos dirigimos a nuestros hogares. Sachi venía muy contento, igual que Kohei, habían hecho un amigo en poco tiempo y eso era agradable para ellos.

- Sae... ¿por qué siento que conozco a la hermana de Souta? –la voz de Sachi me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Pues... quizá en otro lugar la habrás visto –respondí a la defensiva.

¿La razón? Entre los cuatro que íbamos caminando el que tenía más problemas para recordar era Sachi, ya que no encontraba sentido a sus sueños-recuerdos, pero por algo se empezaba. Por las noches Murai decía escucharle llamar a Kagome y llorar un buen rato... pobre niño. Kohei es quien ha asimilado todo con mayor naturalidad, aunque él y Sachi fueran de la misma edad mi pequeño hermano era muy maduro... quizás sus recuerdos no le agradaban.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy tuve muchas ganas de abrazar a Kagome –dijo con sinceridad-. ¿De verdad está bien? No quisiera que le pasara nada malo.

- Descuida, enano... ella está bien –le dijo Murai para tranquilizarlo.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, en la esquina donde debíamos dar vuelta choqué de frente con alguien, un tipo. El cuál iba metido en sus pensamientos.

- Perdón –dije.

- Soy yo quien debo disculparme, iba distraído –percibí una ligera congoja en su varonil voz, ¿quién era... de dónde lo conozco?-. Con permiso.

Y justo cuando se dio la vuelta para irse miré su rostro... algo endurecido por el clima frío, pero era un rostro conocido. Un rostro lleno de marcas, no superficiales, pero que le daban un toque de miseria al joven ese. Y su mirada escondida tras ese flequillo blanco desprendía tanta tristeza, jamás había visto tanto dolor... bueno quizá en Kagome, pero en un chico era extraño. Traté de encontrar sus ojos, pero no lo logré; su espalda era recta, fuerte y casi perfecta, pero venía algo encorvado... _¿quién eres?_

- Sae... ¡Sae!

- ¡Ah! Lo siento –le dije a Murai.

- ¿Ya lo inspeccionaste? –me dijo algo molesto.

- No seas celoso, y no lo inspeccionaba como dices tú... –le dije y seguimos caminando-. ¿Notaste que iba triste?

- ¿Y no lo inspeccionaste?

- ¿Y no lo inspeccionaste tú? –lo miré enfurruñada.

- Sí, lo noté... –dijo abatido.

- ¿Lo hemos visto en algún lado, Murai? –preguntó Sachi suspicaz.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas enano?

- Es que... se me hizo muy conocido –respondió el niño.

Murai y yo nos miramos preocupados. A los dos nos había parecido ver en ese joven a quien fuera el medio hermano de InuYasha, pero ¿estaría Sesshomaru también entre nosotros? Diez minutos después llegamos a lo que era nuestro hogar, el cual compartíamos los cuatro. Desde que mis padres murieron, los padres de Murai se han hecho cargo de nosotros, ya que nos conocemos desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Hace una semana llegamos a Tokio, ya que transfirieron de su trabajo al padre de Murai.

Llevé a acostar a los niños y luego me quedé sentada en la sala. La madre de Murai se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, se quedó en silencio un rato tratando de desentrañar lo que pasaba por mi mente, pero no logró nada.

- ¿Qué pasa Sae?

- Nada, tía..., es que Kagome estaba muy triste.

- ¿Es esa chica de la que se hicieron amiga la primer semana de clases?

- Sí –respondí-, no me gusta verla así.

- Pues traten de animarla –me dijo con simpleza. Mi tía no sabía nada de nuestras vidas pasadas y no pensábamos contárselo... era algo nuestro, una carga para nosotros solos-. Ustedes sabrán cómo hacerlo, háganle saber que aunque tienen poco tiempo de conocerla la aprecian y que son sus amigos.

- Sí... gracias tía –le respondí y me levanté-. Iré a descansar, buenas noches.

Besé su frente y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Quizá descansando lograría encontrar la manera de hacerle saber a Kagome que seguimos siendo nosotros... y además... ese chico que nos topamos... ¿quién rayos era?

**ººº Kagome ººº**

Desperté sobresaltada, me había quedado dormida de tanto llorar. Me sorprendí de verme envuelta en mis sábanas, la lamparilla del escritorio era lo único que alumbraba mi habitación. Noté una pequeña nota sobre mi buró y lo tomé entre las manos para disponerme a leerla.

_Kagome, estabas muy cansada y mejor decidimos dejarte dormir. Quiero que sepas que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea... somos tus amigos ahora y siempre. Quizá, descubramos que el destino quiere reunirte con quienes dejaste del otro lado del pozo. _

_Con cariño,_

_Sae y Murai._

Sonreí ante aquella muestra de afecto, y me turbó mucho la última frase: _"Quizá descubramos que el destino quiere reunirte con quienes dejaste del otro lado del pozo"_, ¿podría ser verdad? Tal vez mi mente me estaba haciendo leer mal, pero al volver mi vista hacia la nota leí lo mismo. Otra persona que me daba esperanza... _esperanza en encontrarte_. Me levanté y me dirigí a mi baño para colocarme la pijama, sólo quería volver a mi mullido y tibio lugar en mi cama. Cuando regresé, me senté a la orilla de mi cama, la cual daba a la ventana de la habitación. Quizá Sae tenía razón y el destino quería reunirme con quienes más amaba, pero en cuánto tiempo... ¿cuánto tenía qué esperar para verlos a todos? _'Tal vez nada...'_, una vocecita en mi interior me llenó de una sentimiento tibio, a lo mejor... Sae y Murai estaban allí para compensar a Sango y Miroku.

_¿Pero dónde estás, mi amor?_ Mi querido demonio perro, ¿también habría reencarnado? _'Reencarnado, ¿quién habló de eso?'_, de nuevo esa voz. Claro que nadie habló de reencarnación, ellos sólo están ocupando su lugar... sólo eso. Y entonces, debía llegar alguien que ocupara el lugar de mi amado InuYasha... _de ti mi vida... de ti._ Miré la luna en cuarto menguante y recordé la imagen de mi querido hanyou necio y terco, al cual no le gustaba su apariencia humana. _Oh, mi vida ¿cuándo te veré?_ Para que me engaño probablemente se encuentre en el infierno con Kikyo..., ella que a pesar de no sentir nada por él se lo quería llevar. _Te extraño tanto, amor_; el frío de estas noches se vuelve cada vez peor... y yo que deseo volver, pero no puedo. Sólo quiero verte una vez más... _sólo una vez, cariño_.

Y el cansancio me fue venciendo poco a poco, Morfeo puso todo su empeño en hacerme dormir y descansar bien. Me dejé llevar, esperando encontrarte en mis sueños..., posiblemente ahí todavía te encontraras...

**ººº Sesshomaru ººº**

Camino por la acera sin detenerme a pensar un momento. Pensar que me encuentro aquí viviendo como uno de esos que antes tanto odiaba... si lo hubiera tenido que escoger... tal vez no lo hubiera elegido así. Pero dicen que la gente reencarna para solventar los errores de las vidas pasadas y entonces yo he cometido errores. No puedo imaginarme a mí mismo como ese ser frío y déspota, tan cruel y envidioso. Es cierto que a veces suelo ser frío y arrogante, pero maltratar a mi hermano y humillar a mi madre no cabían en esas posibilidades.

Son cerca de las ocho de la noche, el frío cada vez se hace más fuerte y presente. _Maldito noviembre_, ¿por qué estoy en la calle tan tarde? Pues intenté ir a ver a Rin, digo... ahora se llama Rinni, en esta época se llama así y no sabe nada de nuestro tortuoso pasado. _'¿Tortuoso? Para ella no lo fue'_, era cierto... en esa otra época ella era feliz junto a mí, la vi crecer y desarrollarse hasta convertirse en toda una señorita. Pero ahora, ella tenía mi edad y se veía más linda que nunca. Si me escucharan hablar ahora sería todo un caos, nada que ver con mi vida anterior.

De hecho mi vida entera está al revés. Mi hermano sigue siendo InuYasha y mi madre..., mi madre es Izaoy, siempre lo ha sido. InuYasha y yo no somos hermanos por completo, somos medios hermanos... nuestras madres son distintas, la mía murió cuando yo tenía cerca de 4 años y mi padre se volvió a casar. Al principio estuve muy hosco con ella, pero ella supo cuidarme y protegerme, y eso es algo que le estaré enteramente agradecido. Finalmente no me convertí en ese terrible inuyoukai que era en mi vida anterior, era todo un ser humano y mis sentimientos estaban mejor desarrollados, pero yo insistía en esconder lo que sentía por Rin. _Ah..._ suspiro.

Doblé la esquina para alejarme más de casa de Rinni, de nuevo no tuve el valor para tocar a su puerta e invitarla a salir. InuYasha me reclamaría otra vez, como si no estuviera acostumbrado. Sin ver lo que venía frente a mí choqué con alguien... una chica. Por lo que pude ver tenía el cabello y los ojos café castaño, nada muy claro sólo lo suficiente; a su lado venía un tipo de cabello negro y ojos zafiro, y muy por debajo dos pequeños niños: un pelirrojo y otro castaño. _¡Feh! _Ya veo a los amigos de mi hermano en todos lados.

- Perdón –dijo y su voz me pareció demasiado conocida, pero no levanté la mirada.

- Soy yo quien debo disculparme, iba distraído –le respondí amablemente, pero ella pareció inspeccionarme-. Con permiso.

Me retiré del lugar y escuché a lo lejos su nombre: _Sae_. No se llamaba igual que esa exterminadora amiga de mi hermano en la otra época..., pero se parecía en extremo. ¿Quién era esa chiquilla que parece conocerme? Le resté importancia al hecho, quizá nos habíamos visto en algún otro lugar. Llegué a mi casa, besé a mi madre y saludé a mi padre; mi hermano estaba en el despacho metido en sus pensamientos.

- Hola InuYasha.

- Aja –respondió ausente... de nuevo pensando en esa chiquilla.

- Buenas noches, papá.

- ¡Ah Sessh, hijo! –dijo mi padre, con ese cabello largo y blanco, sus ojos ámbar que habíamos heredado.

- Hola, cariño –me dijo mi madre y besó mi mejilla-. Debes tener frío, ¿de dónde vienes?

- Oh de por ahí –dije a la defensiva y ella me miró curiosa-, necesitaba caminar un rato, mamá.

Me sonrió tranquila. La verdad es que tanto ella como mi padre estaban al tanto de que nuestros recuerdos regresarían algún día... de eso se trataba la reencarnación y nos habían ayudado a desentrañar tantos misterios en nuestra vida. InuYasha se ha dedicado durante 2 semanas a buscar a Kagome, pero su búsqueda aún no ha dado frutos... sin embargo él no se da por vencido... creo que eso es lo que le envidio: su decisión y su entrega. Le di las buenas noches a todos y casi jalando a mi hermano de una oreja, ((N/A: q no era de perro)), me lo llevé a su habitación. Mamá quería que descansara, tenía toda la tarde entre suspiros y melancolía. Si supiera que yo estoy igual con Rin, ojalá y ella recordara... quizá las cosas serían más sencillas, ¿verdad?... _¿verdad?_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Espero q les haya gustado, cualquier sugerencia, amenaza, grito, regaño, golpe, etc... pueden mandarme un review o por MSN como prefieran :D. Saluditos a todos.

**§ Nindë §**


	3. Mi mejor amigo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos... ya quisiera yo tener a ese bombón de InuYasha entre mis manos, pero no T.T... q mal no? Jajaja pero bueno.

Datos importantes:

En este capítulo verán personajes quizás nuevos quizás no... pero sé q les gustará. En este fic, Sesshomaru tiene 22 años e InuYasha tiene 18, así q nuestro demonio-perro está en el último año de preparatoria (6to semestre para ser exactos). También tenemos cambios en nombres...

Miroku: Murai Kotara

Sango: Sae Ishikawa

Kohaku: Kohei Ishikawa

Shippo: Sachi Ashida

Datos de interés:

_Cursiva: pensamientos o mis intromisiones_

Normal: narración

**ooo:** Cambio de día

**-CE-:** Cambio de Escena.

((N/A: XXX)): Notas de la autora

'_XXX'_: voz interna o conciencia

**º$º$º:** Minutos u horas después.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 3. Mi mejor amigo**

By Nindë Black

- ¡El desayuno!

La voz de mi madre me sacó de mi letargo..., yo quería seguir dormido entre mis colchas. Me giré y me coloqué en posición fetal, tapé mi cabeza con las mantas y traté de volver a quedarme dormido... _un ratito más mamá_.

- ¡InuYasha..., si no te levantas no te daré de comer! –gritó de nuevo.

- Ya voy –dije con la voz ronca y adormilada.

Hace más de dos semanas desperté teniendo nuevos recuerdos de mi vida pasada; ahora ya recuerdo a mis amigos: Sango, Miroku y el enano de Shippo..., y a ella, ella que siempre me acompaña en mi mente y mi alma.

- Kagome –susurré.

- ¿Todavía sigues echado inútil?

- Sessh, no fastidies.

Sí, también el arrogante de Sesshomaru está aquí... ¿horror no? Oh, sí. Aunque en esta vida nos llevamos mucho mejor que en la era feudal, no deja de ser presumido. Cómo sabrán el padre lo compartimos, nuestras madres no, pero mi madre lo ha cuidado desde que tengo uso de conciencia y lo quiere igual. Y he de suponer que él está agradecido porque no se ha largado de la casa. A veces es insoportable, pero sigue siendo mi hermano. Anoche llegó como a eso de las ocho y treinta, y después de darle las buenas noches a mi madre y padre me llevó hasta mi habitación casi de las orejas. Es que me la había pasado entre suspiros y melancolía.

- Eres un flojo..., ya muévete, mamá podría despedazarte.

- O.O Sí, mejor me levanto.

Me destapé temblando de pies a cabeza, estaba tan tibiecito ahí dentro. Me metí al baño y me di una ducha caliente, y al salir de éste, Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado sobre mi cama, con la barbilla sobre su mano derecha y su mirada ausente. Su semblante se volvió duro y frívolo.

- ¿Sessh? –le llamé preocupado.

- Tuve nuevos recuerdos de la otra vida –dijo son seriedad-..., te quería matar por deshonroso... nunca te soporté.

- O.O –diablos, se me olvida que él también recuerda-. ¿Y?

- Debo matarte –dijo fuerte. Mi mente se tornó en blanco, _¿qué?_-. Jajaja... –su risa inundó la habitación.

- ¡Feh! ¿Por qué te ríes?

- Tu rostro... jajaja... debiste verlo –de acuerdo, no entiendo-. No planeo matarte..., vida pasada, odio infundado..., eres mi hermano.

- Me pudiste matar de un susto...

- Ese era el chiste... jajaja.

Me reí junto con él, definitivamente la nueva actitud de Sesshomaru a veces era desconcertante, pero también era agradable. De hecho, después de haber muerto junto a Kikyo no pensé verlo reencarnado, pero también era de esperarse. Me coloqué el suéter que llevaba en las manos y los zapatos café que había a un lado de mi cama. Mi cabello negro cayó por mi espalda, cosa que heredé de mi madre; pero al igual que Sesshomaru heredamos los ojos de mi padre: ámbar.

- Bueno, ustedes dos cuándo piensan bajar, ¿eh?

- Lo sentimos mamá..., es que este loco que me quiere matar –dije divertido.

- Ah, menos mal... ¡¿Qué! –gritó asustada.

- Nada madre, si no lo hice aquella vez, ahora mucho menos –Sesshomaru se levantó y la estrechó en un abrazo-. El que llegue al final lava los platos sucios –y salió corriendo.

- ¡¡NOOO!

**º$º$º**

Sí, terminé por lavar los platos del desayuno. Papá estaba abajo y por lo visto le dio por usar millones de platos y cubiertos, primero quería un café y luego un vaso de jugo.. y decidió por tomar un vaso de leche... ¬¬ parecía niño chiquito. Miré a Sesshomaru por el rabillo del ojo y me sonrió divertido, _baka_. Al terminar, tomé mi chaqueta y las llaves de la casa, seguiría con mi búsqueda.

- ¿A dónde vas hijo?

- A buscarla, ya lo sabes –le dije con una sonrisa triste.

- La encontrarás, InuYasha, tenlo por seguro –asentí.

- Sólo no pierdas la fe, hijo –mi padre me miró sólo como un papá sabe hacerlo, con cariño y devoción.

- Nos vemos.

- ¡Hey... espera! Voy contigo –señaló mi hermano.

Tomó su abrigo y salimos los dos al frío de la mañana ((N/A: Eran como las 11 de la madrugada –ironía)). Desde que recuperé parte de mi memoria he salido en busca de mi Kagome y Sesshomaru me acompañaba de vez en cuando. Caminábamos después de comer sin un rumbo específico, me dirigía a las preparatorias cercanas, pero nada. Si mi hermano me acompañaba era por hacer la búsqueda menos fastidiosa y quizá, porque pasábamos por casa de Rinni, una de sus compañeras de universidad... y así como lo piensan se parece a la antigua Rin, la cachorro de humano que salvó con Colmillo Sagrado..., o digamos que es su reencarnación, pero ignorante de su vida pasada ((N/A: Eso creen ellos)).

- Es sábado InuYasha... ¿dónde la buscarás?

- No lo sé, donde sea –dije melancólico-. ¿Y tú, cuándo piensas invitar a Rin a salir?

- O/O –se sonroja-. No lo sé..., siempre me echo para atrás en el último minuto.

- Pareces adoptado –dije en burla.

- ¡Feh! Está bien, le diré hoy... –dijo abatido-, es más acompáñame a su casa.

- Vamos.

Nos dirigimos a su casa, dos calles más y ante nosotros se imponía una casa mediana con unas pequeñas escaleras, un portón y la puerta. Entró algo titubeante, pero ahí estaba yo para apoyarlo, o más bien para fulminarlo con la mirada para que entrara. Llegó hasta la puerta donde tocó y nos abrió una muchachita de 22 años, de mediana estatura ((N/A: Es como una cabeza menos que Sessh)), ojos verde vivaces y una sonrisa radiante.

- ¡Sesshomaru!

- Hola Rin-ni –aclaró, siempre se olvidaba que esa joven no era la Rin que él conoció.

- Rin está bien, me gusta más –dijo ella y le sonrió especialmente a él, quien sólo esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa-. InuYasha, ¡qué sorpresa! Pero pasen que hace mucho frío –abrió la puerta.

- Hola Rin, me da gusto verte... –dije entrando detrás de Sesshomaru, nos dirigimos a la sala.

- ¿Sigues en tu búsqueda por esa chica? –preguntó sentándose en el descansa brazos de uno de los sillones; mire a Sesshomaru fulminantemente, de nuevo abriendo la boca de más.

- Sí... –dije entonces-, tengo fe en encontrarla.

- Pues me alegra –sonrió contenta-, ¿recuerdas su apellido?

¡Maldición! Cómo no se me ocurrió antes, su apellido debía figurar en la guía telefónica... si tan sólo lo recordara u.u'. Penoso, realmente mi situación era penosa, y todo me pasa por descuidado, o más bien porque mi memoria todavía no estaba completa y me era difícil recordar ciertas cosas.

- N-no –dije apenado-, es algo que no pregunté cuando la conocí –mentí.

- Mmmhh... –puso una cara pensativa-, sabes, mi primo acaba de llegar a la ciudad y entró en la preparatoria que está a unos 20 o 25 minutos de aquí... si quieres puedo preguntar por las características de la chica.

- Gracias Rin, sería de mucha ayuda.

- Le comentaré, aunque el muy maldito no me ha llamado –sonrió-. Le diré que se comunique contigo.

- Muchas gracias –dije inclinando la cabeza-. Sessh, iré por ahí a seguir buscando..., te veo en casa.

- De acuerdo, suerte.

Salí de la casa, mientras él se quedaba junto a Rin. Si quería que ese remedo de tonto le dijera algo debía desaparecer de inmediato de ahí. Y dirigí mis pasos hacia una café cercano, me moría de frío.

**ººº Rin/Rinni ººº **

**((N/A: No sé pq lo pongo doble si es prácticamente igual))**

Sesshomaru e InuYasha tocaban a mi puerta, yo no podía caber de felicidad. Ese chico de largos cabellos venía hasta mi casa... tantas veces espere esto. Hasta en mi vida pasada. Ese antiguo inuyoukai príncipe de las tierras occidentales era el ser más frío y déspota, pero ahora era tan distinto, a veces hosco y lejano, pero su actitud era diferente. Él no sabe que yo también he recuperado la memoria y doy por hecho que él e InuYasha la recuperaron por la forma de comportarse de ambos.

Abro la puerta con naturalidad, pero no puedo esconder mi alegría por verlo. Esos ojos ámbar tan lindos y su sonrisa algo cohibida le hacen ver tierno. Saludé a ambos y los dejé pasar, el frío de noviembre era más pesado que de costumbre. Nos sentamos en la sala y yo dispuse a preguntarle a InuYasha por Kagome (pero sin mencionar su nombre claro), Sesshomaru me había comentado que InuYasha conoció a alguien en el verano y que quedó profundamente enamorado de la joven, pero por cuestiones de tiempo y espacio se habían alejado. Quise gritarle que ya sabía toda la historia, pero preferí callar, si él no me decía sobre su pasado, por qué habría de hacerlo yo.

- Mmmhh... –puse cara pensativa-, sabes, mi primo acaba de llegar a la ciudad y entró en la preparatoria que está a unos 20 o 25 minutos de aquí... si quieres puedo preguntar por las características de la chica.

- Gracias Rin, sería de mucha ayuda –dijo agradecido.

- Le comentaré, aunque el muy maldito no me ha llamado –sonreí ante el recuerdo-. Le diré que se comunique contigo.

- Muchas gracias –dijo inclinando la cabeza-. Sessh, iré por ahí a seguir buscando..., te veo en casa.

- De acuerdo, suerte.

Y se despidió de nosotros saliendo al frío otoño. Le agradecía el dejarme sola con Sesshomaru, la verdad es que me agradaba mucho su compañía. Recuerdo que en la época pasada, aunque soberbio era tremendamente cariñoso conmigo, cuando se lo proponía. Me senté frente a él y me le quedé mirando fijamente, cosa que no hago muy seguido porque me pongo nerviosa, pero debo contenerme.

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara? –preguntó entre divertido y a la defensiva.

- No, es que..., tus ojos..., me gustan mucho tus ojos –dije con sinceridad.

- No me veas tanto, me desgastas –dijo de nuevo con ese semblante arrogante.

- Prefiero que no seas arrogante conmigo –le dije tranquilamente-, no te sirve de nada serlo, porque sabes que es sólo una máscara.

- Cómo me conoces, ¿eh? –dijo burlonamente-. Hasta parece que me investigas.

- Si vas a seguir así de mordaz y altanero, mejor me retiro a mi habitación –dije un tanto ya molesta, _me choca cuando se pone en este plan_, me levanté de mi lugar y pasé por un lado de él.

- No, espera... no te vayas –dijo un tanto intranquilo y tomó mi muñeca con fuerza-, por favor.

- ¿Quitarás esa careta? –pregunté con una ceja levantada y él asintió mansamente. _Que cambio_-. De acuerdo, ¿cómo está tu familia? –regresé a mi lugar de antes y tuvo que soltar mi muñeca, como si hubiera querido.

- Muy bien, mamá te mandó saludos igual que papá –dijo algo más contento-. Oye, yo... vine porque... ¿quieres salir a tomar algo? –mi cara fue de sorpresa, no pensé que me invitaría a salir-. Entendería si tienes otra cosa que hacer.

- No, por supuesto que no –dije de inmediato-, claro que acepto.

- ¿Te parece si vamos? –asentí.

**ººº InuYasha ººº**

Entre en aquel establecimiento, el olor a café inundó mis sentidos y me sentí sumamente tibio. Me acerqué al mostrador y pedí lo de siempre, café americano. Me senté junto a la ventana, quería estar lo más cerca posible de donde pudiera ver a la gente pasar. Comencé mi café con lentitud, a decir verdad me estaba reconfortando bastante, pero también me sentía lleno de un montón de dudas. _¿Y si no la encuentro?_ Despejé mi mente sacudiendo la cabeza con frenesí, no quería pensar en eso..., ella debía estar ahí afuera en algún lugar esperando encontrarme... _o quizás no._

Tomé una de las servilletas de la mesa y saqué una pluma, desde hace mucho que me entretengo escribiendo... nada, solamente escribiendo lo que en ese momento me sale: a veces su nombre, a veces el mío..., a veces ambos, y a veces solo garabatos. Levanté la mirada hacia el ventanal, al otro lado de la calle caminaba una persona con tranquilidad, era un chico de cabello castaño y corto, no alcanzaba a ver sus ojos, pero tuve la impresión de que eran de color azul. Llevaba de la mano a un niño pelirrojo, no tendría más de 10 años y el pequeño parecía muy entusiasmado. Salí disparado por la puerta y los seguí con la mirada..., _Miroku, Shippo_...

- _¡Miroku!_ –no tendría por qué haber gritado, pero sentía la necesidad de llamarlo, ¿y si era él?

El joven se giró hacia mi llamado. Por Kami, se parecía demasiado, y ese niño... ese niño pelirrojo de ojos verde se quedó estático, cómo si estuviera viendo un fantasma. _Enano...,_ lo vi sujetar fuertemente la mano de aquél que lo sostenía y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. _¿Por qué me miras con tanta desconfianza y tanto miedo?_

- No –su voz tembló-, Murai... –llamó al chico mayor casi en un suspiro y éste lo acercó más hacia él.

- No soy ése a quien busca, señor –me dijo con voz tranquila y a la vez algo preocupada.

- Murai –apremió el pequeño y lo noté temblar.

- Con permiso –dijo el joven y se fue alejando con paso apresurado.

Y yo me quedé parado ahí en la banqueta, viendo como un recuerdo se alejaba, sin saber en realidad quién era aquél y con la convicción de que aquel niño me temía. Me recargué en la pared cercana y cerré los ojos, metí las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y exhalé con fuerza. A veces no encuentro fuerzas para seguir buscándola..., mis esperanzas se van desvaneciendo con el tiempo; si no fuera por mi madre, definitivamente hubiera desistido desde hace mucho.

- Disculpa –la voz de alguien me llegó a los oídos, abrí mis ojos y miré a mi interlocutor, que no era otro sino el joven ése que acababa de irse.

- Dijiste que no eras a quien busco, ¿qué quieres? –mis palabras eran duras, pero lo miré desconcertado.

- No soy quien era, pero quizá puedo ser quien soy ahora –sus palabras estaban llenas de misticismo y lo miré con la cara de interrogación-. Mi primo está muy liado con tu presencia y debía alejarlo de aquí lo más rápido que pudiera –sus ojos, ahora sí podía verlos, azul como los de Miroku y mi curiosidad creció más.

- ¿Quién eres? –pregunté-. Porque te pareces mucho a un amigo.

- Tal vez puedo serlo –sonrió despreocupado-; escucha, te parece que nos veamos más tarde, debo llevar a Sachi a casa y tranquilizarlo.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos a las siete de la tarde allí en el café –apunté hacia el local de en frente, donde minutos antes estuviera tomando mi taza de café.

- Claro, nos veremos -y se alejó de nuevo.

**ººº Sachi/Shippo ººº**

Murai y yo veníamos de los videojuegos, me había prometido que el fin de semana me llevaría, a pesar del frío y algunas lloviznas, como la de hacía unos días. Mi primo venía contándome sobre Kagome, la hermana de mi nuevo amigo Souta, desde aquel día en que la vi desvanecerse frente a nosotros me preocupé demasiado por ella. Sentí en mi interior que un vacío se instalaba al verla tan apesadumbrada.

Con mis diez años no era nada tonto. Las miradas que se daban Murai y Sae de vez en vez, cuando a mí se me ocurría decir alguna de esas cosas que soñaba, eran de desconcierto total. Sé que algo pasa, que estos sueños que tengo no son solamente eso, pero me cuesta tanto encontrarles sentido.

- Murai... ¿Sae y tú me dirán qué sucede conmigo?

- ¿A qué te refieres, enano? –_enano_, de nuevo esa palabra llegaba a mis oídos y se escuchaba profundamente familiar, como si alguien ya me lo hubiera dicho, en algún otro tiempo.

- Es que, siempre que les comento que tengo esos sueños raros, ustedes se miran preocupados... –lo miré fijamente-, no soy tonto, ¿sabes? Sé que algo pasa con esos sueños y que ustedes saben más que yo... necesito saberlo, Murai..., por favor –supliqué.

- Prometo enano, que cuando lleguemos a casa hablaré con Sae y lo sabrás.

- Gracias -seguimos caminando un rato más, hasta que alguien llamó a mi primo, pero no era su nombre el que pronunciaban, sino el de alguien más.

- _¡Miroku! _–nos detuvimos un poco y vimos a quien llamaba a mi primo.

Ese chico me era horriblemente conocido, por momentos me sentí tan contento de verlo, pero al mismo tiempo me daba pavor tratar de recordar de dónde lo había visto. Una imagen nítida vino a mi mente y lo vi a él, a ese mismo chico, pero con el cabello plateado, colmillos afilados, uñas largas y unas orejas de perro sobresaliendo en su cabeza. Negué con la cabeza, no podía ser verdad... ese chico de mis sueños no podía estar frente a mí. Sus ojos ámbar denotaban tanta curiosidad y desconcierto, y él pudo notar en mí el miedo que le tenía; la cabeza comenzaba a palpitarme.

- No –mi voz tembló al recordar de nuevo aquella mirada ambarina que ese hanyou en mis sueños me devolvía justo antes de ser llevado al infierno-, Murai... –le llamé a mi primo en lo que pareció un suspiro y éste me acercó más hacia él.

- No soy ése a quien busca, señor –le dijo tranquilamente y había algún tinte de preocupación en su voz.

- Murai –apuré; temblé en el abrazo, necesitaba irme de ahí... la cabeza me daba vueltas con un montón de imágenes que no podía enfocar bien.

- Con permiso –dijo mi querido primo y nos alejamos de él.

Doblamos la siguiente esquina y nos detuvimos en seco, Murai me miró preocupado. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía entenderlo, _¿por qué me duele tanto verlo?._ ¿Quién es, ¿por qué me miraba como si me conociera?

- ¿Quién es Murai... quién? –le dije en una súplica.

- Tranquilo, Sachi... si quieres llorar hazlo –me dijo y se inclinó hasta quedar a mi altura. Me abracé a su cuello y dejé que mis lágrimas fluyeran, me dolía tanto verlo.

- ¿Por qué me miraba como si me conociera? –mascullé.

- Son demasiadas emociones para ti en este momento –me dijo-, ¿recordaste algo?

- Sólo hay imágenes borrosas –dije-, aunque hay una muy nítida.

- ¿Cuál, Sachi? –me preguntó y secó los restos de mis lágrimas en mi rostro.

- Es un joven muy parecido a ese que vimos, pero su cabello era plateado..., tenía colmillos, uñas afiladas y en su cabeza había... había...

- Un par de orejas –terminó la frase por mí y yo asentí.

- ¿Me dejas regresar un momento con ese chico? Debo decirle algo –me pidió-, prometo no tardar... y cuando lleguemos a casa con o sin la aprobación de Sae te diré qué sucede –asentí.

Y lo vi alejarse doblando la esquina que antes habíamos doblado para huir de aquella persona. Me arropé más con la chaqueta que ese día portaba, seguía sintiéndome vacío y triste. Ese chico me removió sentimientos que según yo no tenía, ese cariño de hermanos, ese amor fraternal que solamente Sae o Murai sabían darme. Y recordé de nuevo a Kagome, la hermana de Souta, quien también me traía algunas imágenes a mi mente..., ella sufría... sufría por algo en especial, o tal vez era por alguien en especial.

- Vamonos enano –Murai había vuelto a mi lado y me tendió la mano.

- Murai... –le llamé tomando su mano y me miró-, ¿alguien más me decía "enano"? –una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Sí, pequeño..., alguien más te decía "enano" –comenzó a caminar conmigo.

- Y a esa persona..., ¿la quise mucho? –a decir verdad las palabras estaban llegando solas a mis labios, no tenía por qué preguntar, pero preguntaba, era una necesidad.

- Sí..., -_¿y también me quiso él a mí?_, quise preguntar, pero no me atreví-. Y podría decirse que ÉL también te quería mucho, aunque lo demostraba extremadamente mal –respondió a mi pregunta no formulada.

- ¿Él? –pregunté extasiado.

- Sí, Sachi..., él –repitió con confianza.

Me quedé tranquilo. Así que era un "él" quien me decía "enano"..., esperaba pronto por llegar a casa y que me contara todo. Las cosas se volvían confusas y no quería vivir así. El camino fue en silencio, pero también fue tranquilo; mi pequeño corazón se regocijaba al recordar las palabras dichas por mi primo: _"Él también te quería mucho"_... En algún lugar (y en algún otro tiempo), hubo quien me quería y pronto sabría la verdad. Pronto reencontraría el camino, entendería por qué tanto misterio alrededor de Kagome y de nosotros mismos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Aww... a q es tierno esta nueva versión de Shippo, digo siempre ha sido tierno y lindo, pero en este chap salió de más. Me encanta la pareja Sessh/Rin y pronto habrá más acción... digo habrá mucho por recorrer, jeje, todavía tenemos q reencontrar a Sango con InuYasha y la conversación entre Inu y Murai, ¿qué se dirán? Y el reencuentro entre InuYasha con Kagome.

Saluditos a MINUE, INUKAG.

**§ Nindë §**


	4. La Cita

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos... ya quisiera yo tener a ese bombón de InuYasha entre mis manos, pero no T.T... q mal no? Jajaja pero bueno.

Datos importantes:

En este capítulo verán personajes quizás nuevos quizás no... pero sé q les gustará. En este fic, Sesshomaru tiene 22 años e InuYasha tiene 18, así q nuestro demonio-perro está en el último año de preparatoria (6to semestre para ser exactos). También tenemos cambios en nombres...

Miroku: Murai Kotara

Sango: Sae Ishikawa

Kohaku: Kohei Ishikawa

Shippo: Sachi Ashida

Datos de interés:

_Cursiva: pensamientos o mis intromisiones_

Normal: narración

**ooo**: Cambio de día

**ººº XXX ººº**: Cambio de narrador, generalmente pongo quien cuenta

((N/A: XXX)): Notas de la autora

'_XXX'_: voz interna o conciencia

**º$º$º:** Minutos u horas después.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 4. La cita**

by Nindë Black

- ¿Dónde estaban? –Murai y Sachi entraban a la cocina, noté que mi pequeño niño tenía los ojos tristes-, ¿qué pasa, Murai... Sachi?

- Debemos hablar –me dijo mi mejor amigo seriamente.

- Sachi, ve a tu habitación.

- No –dijo Murai con rotundidad-, no más mentiras, Sae... Sachi requiere saber lo que pasa...

- Pero...

- Por favor, Sae... –suplicó el pelirrojo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Acabamos de toparnos con alguien –comenzó Murai-, alguien que tú y yo estábamos deseando ver desde hace ya mucho –aclaró-, Sachi quedó impresionado con este joven.

- Espera, antes de que continúes..., mejor vamos a alguna de nuestras habitaciones, necesitamos privacidad –le comenté y ambos asintieron.

Nos dirigimos hacia el estudio que estaba en la planta alta de la casa, justo a lado de mi habitación, llamé a mi hermano..., las palabras de Murai eran serias y estaba siendo firme; entendí entonces que debíamos hablar todos. Así, los cuatro nos instalamos en lo que la madre de Murai había dicho que era mi estudio.

- Bien –dije con un suspiro-. Va sonar tonto, o tal vez increíble, pero necesito que me creas –el pequeño asintió-, hace más de 500 años, vivieron unas personas en la época feudal, eran personas extraordinarias, que vivieron una aventura con una chica del futuro.

- ¿Recuerdas la historia de la perla de las cuatro almas que te contamos? –preguntó Murai.

- ¿La perla de Shikon? –dijo Sachi, y Murai y yo asentimos-, sí.

- Recordarás también que la chica del futuro era la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa que cuidaba de la perla y que junto a un hanyou, una exterminadora, un monje y un kitzune lograron recuperar los fragmentos de la perla –Murai relataba-. Aquí empieza nuestra entrada, Sachi... el monje se llamaba Miroku, la exterminadora Sango, el kitzune se llamó Shippo y el hanyou se llamaba...

- InuYasha –musitó el niño, pareciendo recordar algo, y yo asentí.

- Sí, pequeño... InuYasha, era su nombre –le dije con ternura-. Sachi, nosotros somos la reencarnación de aquellos seres de la mitología japonesa.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos al doble y luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Parecía que los recuerdos lo estaban golpeando violentamente y eso me preocupó. Kohei, mi hermano, ya estaba al tanto de la historia y sólo se mantuvo callado mientras nosotros hablábamos con nuestro pequeño amigo. Sachi se tiró al suelo de rodillas y Murai se acercó a él, sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas.

- Sachi... Sachi... debes poner en orden las imágenes... tranquilo, tranquilo –trató de calmarlo y de repente el pequeño gritó, dio un alarido. Di gracias a Kami que los padres de Murai habían salido, que si no, hiciesen demasiadas preguntas.

- ¡Kagome... KAGOME! –sollozó-, ¡InuYasha..., perro tonto! –y pareció despertar. Abrió los ojos y los enfocó en nosotros, sus lágrimas vagaban por su rostro-. _Miroku..., Sango..._

- Hola, _Shippo_ –le dije y me acerqué a él, lo abracé y consolé-. Ven, Kohei –le pedí a mi hermano, quien también parecía despertar de un letargo, se hincó a mi lado y lo abracé-, son demasiadas emociones el día de hoy, pequeños... –y sin querer mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Todo estará bien, Sae... Ahora con mayor razón –Murai también se unió al abrazo-. Ahora, vayamos a comer, si mis padres llegan y nos ven así harán muchas preguntas.

- Sí, vamos..., vamos –apremié y bajamos a la cocina, para alimentarnos de algo.

**º$º$º**

Después de medio día, como a las cinco de la tarde, los padres de Murai atravesaron el umbral de la puerta, al parecer su paseo se había alargado y habían comido fuera. Dos horas más tarde, Murai tomaba sus llaves y la chaqueta, el frío arreciaba y no quería enfermarse.

- ¿Adónde vas? –pregunté.

- Quedé de verme con alguien en el café "Iguana's" –lo miré ceñuda-, no es una chica, cariño..., es un amigo... nuestro –aclaró.

- Yo no pregunté si saldrías con una chica –dije enfurruñada-. Y no me llames "cariño".

- De acuerdo, Sae –se acercó y besó mi mejilla-, nos vemos más tarde.

Y salió de la casa, dejándome sorprendida por aquel gesto, no es que nunca lo hiciera sólo que ésta vez fue distinto... o al menos así lo sentía yo. A veces las acciones de Murai me dejaban sorprendida, no es que fuera desagradable, sino que muchas veces me asustaba el hecho de que el sentimiento de cariño hacia él se transformara en algo mucho más fuerte y no pudiera controlarlo.

**ººº InuYasha ººº**

Miro el reloj con ansias, mamá ya está harta de que esté intranquilo, escucha mis pasos alrededor de mi habitación desde el piso inferior y me ha gritado que pare, pero no puedo. Desde que llegué a medio día a casa he estado así, estoy muy emocionado por lo que pasará más tarde.

**Flash Back**

_- ¡Mamá! –entré gritando a la casa-, ¿dónde estás?_

_- Aquí, cariño... ¿qué pasa, por qué vienes tan agitado?_

_- ¿Qué tienes, hijo? –mi padre entró a la cocina con el periódico en las manos._

_- ¿Habrá la posibilidad de que los demás ya hayan recuperado su memoria? –papá dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y miró a mi madre._

_- Claro, han pasado varias semanas desde que tú despertaste –contestó papá._

_- ¿Por qué, cariño? –preguntó mamá._

_- Hoy..., encontré a alguien que podría ser mi mejor amigo –sonreí satisfecho._

_- ¿El monje? –dijo papá sorprendido._

_- Y también quien fue ese kitzune –respondí-. Veré al chico a las siete de la noche en el café._

_- Oh, mi niño, ojalá sea lo que tanto buscas –mamá me abrazó contenta._

**Fin Flash Back**

Y ahora me encontraba mirando el reloj con aprehensión. Sesshomaru todavía no regresaba de casa de Rin y necesitaba que alguien me detuviera el paso. Miré el reloj de nuevo 5:35 pm, ¡diablos! El tiempo era muy lento, me levanté de mi cama desesperado y comencé a caminar de nuevo en círculos dentro de la habitación.

- Mamá quiere que dejes de estar dando vueltas –la voz de Sesshomaru me sobresaltó.

- Hasta que te apareces –dije mordaz.

- Oye, cálmate –se metió a la habitación y se sentó en la silla giratoria del escritorio.

- ¡Feh! –exclamé molesto, no es que lo estuviera en realidad, pero estaba frustrado y debía sacarlo de alguna manera-. ¿Cómo te fue con Rin?

- No me puedo quejar –dijo arrogante-, y tú..., ¿tuviste suerte?

- Sí..., encontré a Miroku y a Shippo..., o parecen ser ellos. Tengo una cita a las siete.

- ¡Ah! –exclamó pareciendo recordar algo-, anoche tropecé con una chica que se parecía mucho a tu amiga la exterminadora.

- ¡Qué, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –salté de mi cama como si tuviera un resorte y lo enfrenté con la cabeza en alto. Sentía la necesidad de sentirme más grande que él y echarle en cara no habérmelo dicho, aunque no tuviera razones.

- ¡No te pongas así! –gritó molesto-, no estaba seguro porque no la vi bien... además, ¡no soy yo quien está ansioso por verlos! –también se levantó y se detuvo frente a mí-. No me enfrentes, InuYasha, sabes que no somos los de antes.

- ¡Feh! –lancé mis brazos al viento y me arrojé de nuevo a la cama-. Me exalté de más..., lo siento –mi voz se ahogó en la almohada y luego lo miré-: ..., estoy desesperado –Sesshomaru se cruzó de brazos y se sentó de nuevo en la silla giratoria.

- Necesitas tranquilizarte..., no logras nada así, InuYasha... ¿Quieres que te acompañe cuando vayas a buscar a ese chico?

- No, no te molestes... iré solo.

- Como quieras, pero ya son las seis y treinta –dijo señalando el reloj en mi buró-, debes apurarte y calmarte de pasada –se levantó, desordenó mi cabello como si fuera chiquito y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Gracias, Sesshomaru.

- Sí, sí... ya sé, soy lo máximo.

- Arrogante.

- Nos vemos InuYasha –y salió de la habitación.

Me levanté de nuevo de la cama, me calcé los zapatos que tenía a un lado, y tomé el suéter de la mañana y la chaqueta roja. Al bajar las escaleras, solo alcancé a tomar las llaves de la casa, ponerme la chaqueta, despedirme de mis padres y salir al maldito frío. Caminé un tanto apurado al café, quería llegar lo más pronto posible y descubrir si ése a quien yo llamé Miroku era quien yo decía.

Entré al calor del local y la joven que atendía me miró con desconcierto, no iba al café tan frecuente en un mismo día y eso la sorprendió. Me giré buscando al chico que vi por la tarde, pero no lo ubiqué de inmediato hasta que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamó mi atención. Lo vi ahí de pie, me miró y sonrió tranquilo, se acercó hacia mí enfundado en su chaqueta. Sus ojos parecían desprender tanto entusiasmo como los míos.

- Hola –me dijo-, sentémonos.

- Claro –asentí y nos sentamos en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana. Pedí dos cafés a la chica del mostrador-: ¿Podrías traernos dos americanos por favor? –ella asintió.

- Antes no te dije mi nombre..., me llamo Murai Kotara –dijo sonriente y extendió su mano.

- InuYasha Taisho –dije estrechándola-. Por la tarde dijiste no ser quien yo buscaba... –la joven de la cafetería puso las tazas en la mesa-, gracias –musité.

- Pero también dije que podía ser quien ahora soy –repitió sus palabras y ante mi confusión prosiguió-: InuYasha, ya no soy el de antes..., soy ése que dijiste, pero también soy esta persona que ves aquí. Comprenderás que no soy un monje, pero mi esencia es la misma.

- Entonces..., ¿eres mi amigo? –me atreví a preguntar. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, donde él esbozó una sonrisa divertida y a la vez nostálgica.

- Siempre InuYasha... –respondió.

Sentí que el nudo que horas antes ocupara mi estómago se había esfumado. Sonreí más tranquilo y esperanzado, encontrarlo a él me había inyectado algo más de fuerzas para seguir buscando a Kagome. Tomé la taza de café y di un sorbo, miré a través de la ventana recordando su rostro níveo, sus ojos café profundo como un chocolate siempre brillantes de alegría, su nariz delgada y afilada, y sus delicados labios, ésos que no tuve oportunidad de probar como hubiera deseado tanto.

- Debes tener preguntas, amigo –la voz de Murai me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

- Pues sí –dije regresando a la conversación-, ¿por qué tu primo estaba tan asustado?

- Larga historia –dijo-, desde hace como dos semanas despertamos teniendo recuerdos de nuestra vida pasada, sin embargo, de los cuatro Sachi ha sido el que más ha batallado para asimilar la información. Por eso hoy que te vio estaba asustado –explicó-, le recordaste al hanyou con el que sueña y que le llama de forma insistente.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda de mí?

- Cuando el hanyou se despide de él... –mi corazón se contrajo al escuchar aquello, el pobre enano recordaba nuestra última conversación antes de mi partida-, ha llorado mucho por las noches.

- No me digas eso –dije dolido-, me dolió mucho ver en su cara ese temor.

- Es que lo desubicaste por unos momentos, pero ya está bien... hoy, Sae y yo, hemos hablado con él y le aclaramos todo –bebió otro sorbo-. Ya ha recuperado la conciencia totalmente.

- ¿Sae? –pregunté curioso.

- ¡Ah! Es que no la conoces, para ti sería _Sango_, pero en esta vida es Sae Ishikawa. Vivimos juntos –aclaró.

- ¿En serio? –dije sorprendido-. ¿Por qué?

- En Hong Kong fuimos vecinos y cuando sus padres fallecieron los míos se hicieron cargo de Sae y Kohei.

- ¿_Kohaku_ también ha recuperado su memoria?

- Sí –asintió levemente-. Pero dime tú, ¿qué tal se te da esto de ser "humano"?

- Sabes de sobra que no me importa..., en esta época fui educado como tal así que me comporto como uno más –expliqué-. Sólo soy yo mismo, pero adaptado a las circunstancias.

- ¿Sesshomaru también está contigo? –asentí.

- Sí, y mamá y papá también –dije contento-. Mi vida es excelente, salvo por...

- ¿Salvo por?

- No la encuentro –dije bajando la mirada-. Y si no la encuentro..., estoy perdido.

- Pero la encontrarás –me dijo firme-, nosotros te llevaremos a ella.

- ¿Ya la han visto? –pregunté ansioso.

- Sí, amigo.

Sentí que mi corazón se llenaba de calidez otra vez. Ese sentimiento de desasosiego se convirtió en júbilo, pero también había algo de miedo detrás de toda esa mezcla de emociones... _¿y si ella se olvidó de mí?_, _¿y si no quiere verme?_ Dios, tantas preguntas que hacerle a mi querida niña y estaba algo aterrado. Al parecer Murai lo notó porque colocó su mano sobre mi hombro y lo apretó cariñosamente.

- Sé que estás lleno de dudas y sobre todo de miedo –comenzó-, pero tranquilo, InuYasha... ella no te ha olvidado.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Estuvimos en su casa hace algunos días –dijo y su semblante se volvió serio-, no te puedo mentir amigo, Kagome está muy lastimada y sumamente triste.

- Me lo puedo imaginar –dije en un susurro.

- Sae y yo la hemos apoyado en estas dos semanas que hemos estado con ella, a pesar de que voy dos cursos más adelante que ellas, me mantengo cerca –relató-. El día que comimos en su casa se desvaneció al ver a Sachi y a Kohei...

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunté de inmediato.

- Sí, descuida. Es sólo que le impactó ver a _Shippo_ en Sachi –tomó el último sorbo de su café.

Me quedé pensativo, la verdad es que me dolía escuchar sobre el sufrimiento de mi amada Kagome, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. _No en este momento_. Sujeté la taza en mis manos con fuerza, ese sentimiento de protección hacia ella afloró en mi y me sentí un completo inútil al no poder estrecharla y quitarle esa pena que llevaba dentro.

- ¿Le contaron quiénes fueron?

- No –dijo Murai-, debes comprender que no podemos soltárselo así como así... ella debe estar lista para asimilarlo.

- Kagome es inteligente, no tardará en darse cuenta –dije.

- Por lo mismo, InuYasha, porque Kagome es inteligente es que debemos llevar las cosas así como las llevamos hasta ahora.

- ¿Han hecho algo para que se dé cuenta?

- Ehm..., algo así –respondió pensativo-, ella tuvo mucho valor al contarnos su aventura a través del tiempo, así que dejamos algunas pistas.

- Espero que se encuentre mejor, de verdad que muero por verla –confesé.

- Te aseguro que ella también, pero está tratando de vivir sin ti.

- Que no lo haga –murmuré cabizbajo y luego me asaltó una duda-: ¿Sabes si ese Hôujo sigue a rondándola?

- No, Hôujo ha cambiado de preparatoria –respondió con tranquilidad y una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro-. ¿Quieres ir a ver a Sae? Le daría un gusto enorme el verte.

- ¿Crees que será lo mejor? –dije preocupado-. Quizás Sachi no pueda verme aún.

- Tienes razón, si quieres nos vemos otro día, -dijo pensativo-, sirve que Sae y yo hablamos sobre la mejor forma en que veas a Kagome.

- Me parece más prudente –dije y luego miré el reloj de mi muñeca-. Es tarde, Murai, debo ir a casa.

- De acuerdo, amigo –dijo levantándose-. Despreocúpate, yo pago –dijo al verme sacar la cartera.

Nos despedimos a las afueras del café y cada quien tomó su rumbo. La sensación de frialdad que mi corazón tenía estaba desapareciendo poco a poco. Al menos ahora tenía la certeza de que Kagome estaba bien y que pronto la vería.

**ººº Kagome ººº**

Se volvió a hacer de noche. Suspiro. Hace unas cuantas horas, Sae pasó por aquí a saludar. Nos quedamos casi todo lo que restaba de la tarde conversando, cosa que me dio mucho gusto. Desde aquel día en el que ella y Murai dejaron aquella nota las cosas habían resultado muy bien, los días no se me hacían tan tediosos; de hecho, los días parecían más a mi favor que en mi contra.

- ¡Kagome, hija... baja a cenar!

- ¡Ya voy mamá! –grité desde mi habitación.

Estaba terminando unos deberes, mientras veía la luna por mi ventana. Mamá ha notado el cambio en mí desde que ellos aparecieron y creo que está más que agradecida con ambos. Me han sacado del encierro en el que vivía desde que lo perdí... _desde que te perdí, amor_.

Bajé las escaleras con tranquilidad, Souta, el abuelo y mi madre se encontraban sentados listos para degustar la cena. Sonreí hacia ellos, lo cual les causó cierta conmoción puesto que me miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué..., qué pasa? –pregunté curiosa-. ¿Por qué me miran de esa manera?

- Oh..., nada, hija... Nos da gusto que hayas bajado tan contenta –respondió mi abuelo.

- Gracias –respondí pasando mi plato a mi madre para que me sirviera la cena-, Murai y Sae me han ayudado mucho.

- Lo sabemos hija –dijo mi madre-. Ya no han venido, ¿cierto?

- Nop, pero aún así a Sae la veo en la escuela y Murai siempre anda detrás de ella –sonreí divertida, porque recordé la forma en que Miroku y Sango se comportaban.

La comida siguió en paz y lo que pude notar fue que recordar no me hacía más daño, simplemente había algo que me llenaba lentamente y daba gracias en el interior que ese vacío parecía estar llenándose.

ººº Sesshomaru ººº 

Vi entrar a InuYasha a su habitación, venía de la cita esa con el chico misterioso. Ahora, me pregunto si encontró lo que quería. Dejé el libro que Rin me había prestado sobre el buró de mi cuarto y salí para dirigirme a su habitación, lo vi entrar al baño y salir después vestido con el pants y la playera con la que suele dormir, echándose a la cama boca arriba.

- ¿Qué tal te fue? –pregunté curioso.

- Bien –respondió con simpleza, di media vuelta para salir, quizás mi hermano no quería hablar conmigo-, pronto la veré –musitó y detuve mi partida, quizás sí quería hablar.

- El chico que viste, ¿era el monje? –recargué mi peso en el escritorio de su habitación.

- Sí –dijo con un aire de nostalgia-, todos están aquí. Me preguntó por ti.

- ¿En serio? Tanto así me querrán –dije con burla.

- No seas tonto, de seguro te habrán visto en algún lugar –me reí del comentario e InuYasha no pudo hacer más, que reírse conmigo.

- ¿Sabes cómo está Kagome? –pregunté, luego de detener nuestra risa.

- Dice que está muy lastimada –por un momento, al mirarme con esos ojos me pareció ver tanta tristeza-, pero que verán la forma en que pueda encontrarme con ella.

- Se llevará una gran sorpresa –dije pensativo-, después de varios meses de creerte perdido, Kagome podría tener un shock emocional.

- Lo mismo dijo Murai –respondió-, pero sabes que quiero verla.

- Sí, InuYasha, lo sé..., pero debes hacer las cosas bien de una vez por todas. Toma en cuenta que tu apariencia es casi idéntica a la del Sengoku, solamente que eres totalmente humano –le expliqué-, tú y los chicos deberán tener cuidado.

- Y lo tendremos –InuYasha se sentó en su cama y volteó a verme-. Mañana mismo le preguntaré a Murai en que preparatoria van... debo recuperarla.

- Terco como siempre, pero tú sabrás. Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en buscarme.

Después de un _–"Buenas noches, hermano"-_, salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía. Tomé mi móvil y lo observé durante unos segundos en los cuales me decidía a llamar o no llamar a Rin. Finalmente, luego de una lucha interna marqué su número.

- _¿Hola?_

- Rin...

_- S-Sesshomaru... hola_ –su voz tembló un poco, ¿sería que no esperaba mi llamada?

- Hola... –sonaba tonto al responder con la misma frase, pero no encontraba otra-, quería ver si existía la posibilidad de salir contigo una vez más –solté sin más, comenzaba a tener más confianza en mí mismo.

_- Yo... yo..., pues..._ –de nuevo ese nerviosismo en su voz-, _claro_ –murmuró al fin.

- Perfecto, te parece que saliendo de la escuela vayamos a comer, me gustaría hablarte sobre algo.

_- Por supuesto _–respondió contenta-, _nos veremos mañana entonces en clases, ¿no es así?_

- Sí, nos veremos mañana. Que descanses, Rin –me despedí.

- _Igualmente, Sessh..., buenas noches._

Bien. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. No sabía de donde había sacado fuerzas para hacer aquello, pero de alguna forma la actitud de InuYasha me hacía querer tener el mismo valor y la misma fuerza para enfrentarme a lo que viniera. Debía contarle a Rin el por qué de mi interés en ella..., debía saber que ella y yo ya nos habíamos conocido en otra época y que no era lo que soy ahora.

Dejé el móvil sobre el buró, justo a lado del libro que la chica me había prestado. Coloqué mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos; aspiré con fuerza y dejé salir el aire con lentitud, queriendo sentir que estaba haciendo lo correcto después de todo. Para eso estaba aquí de nuevo, para tratar de no cometer los mismos errores..., para no herir más a mi hermano, para sentir ese sentimiento que en la época feudal me negué y le negué a la chiquilla que me acompañaba por tanto tiempo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**§ Nindë §**


	5. Primera vista

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos... ya quisiera yo tener a ese bombón de InuYasha entre mis manos, pero no T.T... q mal no? Jajaja pero bueno.

Datos importantes:

En este capítulo verán personajes quizás nuevos quizás no... pero sé q les gustará. En este fic, Sesshomaru tiene 22 años e InuYasha tiene 18, así q nuestro demonio-perro está en el último año de preparatoria (6to semestre para ser exactos). También tenemos cambios en nombres...

Miroku: Murai Kotara

Sango: Sae Ishikawa

Kohaku: Kohei Ishikawa

Shippo: Sachi Ashida

Datos de interés:

_Cursiva: pensamientos o mis intromisiones_

Normal: narración

**ooo**: Cambio de día

**-CE-:** Cambio de Escena.

**ººº XXX ººº**: Cambio de narrador, generalmente pongo quien cuenta

((N/A: XXX)): Notas de la autora

'_XXX'_: voz interna o conciencia

**º$º$º:** Minutos u horas después.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 5. Primera vista.**

By Nindë Black

**ººº Kagome ººº**

Desperté temprano por la mañana, me duche, preparé mi almuerzo y adelanté el de mi hermano. Unos minutos después mi madre aparecía por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Kagome..., te has caído de la cama! –exclamó divertida.

- Buenos días para ti también, madre –y ella me sonrió.

- Pasarán los chicos por ti hoy, ¿verdad? –preguntó lo obvio.

- Sí, por ello me he levantado –respondí y me acerqué a las escaleras-: ¡Souta, apura el paso... Sae y los demás no tardan en llegar!

- ¡Ya voy!

Mi madre me ayudó a empacar ambos almuerzos. Mi hermano bajó y nos sentamos a desayunar lo que mamá acababa de poner sobre la mesa. Justo habíamos terminado de recoger los platos y lavarlos cuando la puerta sonó, los chicos habían llegado. Souta salió disparado con la mochila en el hombro a saludar a Sachi y a Kohei; yo salí detrás de él con mi mochila (que más parecían un maletín, cruzado por mi pecho). Saludé a Murai de un beso en la mejilla, lo cual lo sobresaltó y luego a Sae a quien también saludé igual.

- Hoy has amanecido radiante –me dijo mi amiga comenzando a caminar.

- ¿Lo crees? Yo me siento igual –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- De verdad luces distinta, mucho más alegre –susurró Murai junto a la chica de cabellos castaños.

- Eso es gracias a ustedes –les dije.

- Y es un gusto para nosotros ser de ayuda –respondió de nuevo el chico.

- Además, estoy decidida a reencontrarme con aquellos que perdí –ambos sonrieron contentos de mi respuesta.

- Esa es la Kagome de siempre –susurró Murai, pero bien lo escuché.

_¿La Kagome de siempre?_, me pregunté. ¿Qué otra cosa sabían de cómo era yo antes o "de siempre"?. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir sabía muy poco de ellos y ellos parecían saber tanto de mí. En mi opinión, las casualidades no existen y estos chicos frente a mí habían "aparecido" en mi vida repentinamente, tomando con total calma mis viajes entre tiempos.

- Mamá vendrá a buscarlos –le dije a Souta-, dile que no iré a comer, ¿de acuerdo? –mi hermano asintió y entró en la primaria detrás de Sachi y Kohei.

Nosotros llegamos hasta la preparatoria. Era temprano y había poca gente. Todos se asombraron por la cara tan distinta que tenía, esas ojeras habían desaparecido, y toda esa aura de nostalgia y tristeza también se había ido.

- Rinni quiere que vaya a visitarla –comentó Murai. _Rin... ni_, me suena al nombre de la pequeña que acompañaba a Sesshomaru.

- ¿Rinni? –pregunté curiosa.

- ¡Ah! Es mi prima –explicó el joven a lado de Sae-, desde que llegué le prometí ir a verla, pero no he podido.

- Se te ha olvidado, que es diferente –respondió Sae-. Podríamos ir después de la escuela, claro, si Kagome no tiene inconveniente –sugirió.

- Por supuesto que no me molesta, me encantaría ir con ustedes.

Murai se despidió al ver a algunos compañeros de su grado y nosotras nos quedamos conversando un buen rato hasta que sonó el timbre de entrada. Durante el día me dediqué a ponerme al corriente de mis clases, para así mejorar en mis calificaciones.

**ºº Sesshomaru ºº**

Al salir de la universidad, me dirigía a casa de Rinni. Habíamos quedado de comer luego de salir de clases, pero ella saldría mucho más temprano que yo por lo que ahora, me encontraba caminando hasta su casa. Cargo con mis libros en una mano, y un suéter en la otra.

Llego hasta el portal y hago sonar el timbre. Suena tan ajeno y tan lejano. No se escucha ningún movimiento en casa, _quizás lo olvidó_... Por supuesto que no, Rinni no lo olvidaría. Ah... ahí está la mujer que me ha reformado. Estoy decidido a decirle quien soy en realidad y quien es ella... le devuelvo la sonrisa que me ha dado y me invita a pasar a la casa.

- Pasa... te esperaba un poco más tarde.

- Salí un poco antes de la última clase, esa materia de derecho civil me tiene bastante hastiado –hago una mueca en mi cara-. Pero es lo que me gusta, litigar y definitivamente me produce placer estar en los juzgados.

- Sí, me parece un buen punto –se dirige hacia la cocina-, siéntate, vengo en un minu...

- No te molestes, ya estoy aquí –la seguí, no quería que ella sola me sirviera, quería ayudarle un poco-, ¿quieres que te ayude?

- Como crees, Sessh... –observó en mi mirada la determinación de que no la dejaría-, de acuerdo... ven.

La acompañé hasta la alacena de donde extrajo dos platos, de un cajón sacó unos cubiertos y me pidió que me fuera a la mesa, que lo único que faltaban eran unos vasos. Dejé los platos sobre la mesa y regresé junto a Rinni. Justamente entraba yo cuando la vi que estaba sobre un banquillo, tratando de alcanzar un vaso de la repisa más alta; el banco se tambaleó un poco.

- Yo los bajo...

- No te preocupes..., es solo un va-aahh!

De pronto la vi precipitarse hacia el suelo. _¡Dios, no...!_ Reaccioné de inmediato, la sujeté de la cintura y la espalda. Mi rodilla derecha quedó en el suelo, mientras que la izquierda sostenía su espalda. Estaba asustado, quizás en menor medida que ella, pero verla caer me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Me quedé quieto en lo que ella recuperaba el aliento. Escruté su rostro níveo, sus ojos verde asustados y brillosos por la adrenalina que corría por su torrente sanguíneo. Su cuerpo dio un ligero temblor provocando que sus labios se entreabrieran y de igual manera temblaran. La sujeté con mayor fuerza y me paralicé, ella se encontraba entre mis brazos y me miraba como si estuviera a punto de estallar en llanto. _No, pequeña, no llores._ Acto seguido, me levanté esperando que ella se pusiera en pie, pero un segundo después ella gemía y volvía a mis brazos.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunté preocupado.

- Me duele –dijo enterrando su rostro en mi pecho y la escuché sollozar.

- ¿Qué te duele, Rin? Dímelo...

- El tobillo..., me torcí el tobillo cuando caí –dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Llamo al doctor de inmediato..., vamos.

La cargué en vilo y la llevé hasta la sala, donde llamé de inmediato al doctor. Mi única constante era ella, me sentía tonto y me sentía preocupado, cosa que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

**º$º$º**

- No es nada serio, Sesshomaru, tan sólo un esquince en el tobillo –el anciano frente a mí es el doctor de mi familia, el Doctor Myoga-. Necesitará mucho reposo, sin contar que deberá usar muletas un tiempo –se volteó a ver a Rinni-: Deberá tomar esto durante los próximos cinco días, para aliviar el dolor –luego me miró-, sabes las instrucciones, ¿verdad? –asentí-, hielo y agua caliente.

- Sí, Myoga, lo sé... InuYasha era propenso a las caídas en la secundaria.

- Ah, ese muchacho... –dijo guardando sus cosas en el maletín que llevaba-, vendré en una semana y media para hacerle un chequeo, srita. Aikido.

- Sí, muchas gracias, doctor –respondió ella.

- No te molestes, Sesshomaru, sé donde está la salida –me dijo cuando vio claramente mis intenciones de acompañarle-, salúdame a Izaoy e Inuno.

- Por supuesto, Myoga.

El anciano desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal, mientras yo me acercaba a ella, recibiendo la receta médica que hacía tan solo unos segundos Myoga le había entregado. Miré la nota, o más bien hacía que la miraba puesto que estaba escondiéndome tras ella.

- Te dije que yo podría bajar los vasos... –le dije.

- Yo... –su mirada bajó-, tan sólo fue un accidente... no fue nada grave –bufé descontento-. No te pongas así, no soporto cuando te molestas –y terminó por quebrarme.

- No es molestia –me acerqué hasta sentarme junto a ella-, tan sólo... –un mechón de su cabello cayó graciosamente sobre su rostro, enmarcándolo. Un impulso me hizo llevarlo hacia atrás de su oreja, viendo como un ligero rubor se expandía por su rostro-, estaba preocupado –solté y ella sonrió ante mi sinceridad-. T-traeré la comida ha-hasta aquí –hablé atropelladamente.

_¿Pero que me pasa?_, mi mente había dejado de funcionar unos momentos atrás. Si seguía junto a ella perdería cualquier rastro de cordura que tenía. _'Acéptalo, cordura no tenías mucha'_, la vocecita en mi interior me hizo sobresaltar. _Por supuesto que la tengo_, me dije. Entré a la cocina, buscando los platos y comencé a servirlos, mientras oía la puerta y alguien que entraba.

**ººº Desde aquí narro yo ººº**

- ¿Rinni?... ¡Rinni! –un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azul entraba como un vendaval a la sala-. Pero Rinni, ¿qué te has hecho? –le dijo acongojado-, acabo de encontrar al doctor y me dijo que...

- ¡Óyeme! –exclamó ella recuperando la noción-, ¡ven a saludarme antes de regañarme! –miró detrás de su primo, notó a Sae que le sonreía y a...-: _Kagome_.

- ¡Oh, Rinni! –dijo Murai acercándose hasta ella.

- Murai –la joven abrazó a su primo con cariño-, qué tal han estado ¿eh? Ya te habías tardado en venir...

- Discúlpame, Rinni, hemos estado muy bien –el joven de cabello oscuro le dijo a su prima.

- ¿Dónde están los niños? –la joven de cabellos castaños levantó su vista y la fijó en la chica frente a ella, preguntándole a Sae sobre sus primos.

- Ah..., están en casa de un amiguito –respondió la muchacha-, me da gusto verte, Rinni.

- A mí también, Sae –respondió la otra chica.

- Mira, quiero presentarte a Kagome Higurashi...

- Rinni Aikido –dijo la chica.

Sesshomaru desde la cocina, quiso desfallecer. Afortunadamente la charola con comida estaba todavía sobre la mesa, se había acercado a la puerta para saber quien era y al escuchar el nombre de **Kagome**, se sostuvo de la puerta y cerró los ojos con pesadez, como si le faltase el aire. La mujer por la que su hermano se desvivía estaba a tan sólo una habitación de diferencia, _¿debo llamarlo?_, se preguntó y mejor decidió no hacerlo. _Debo salir de aquí, si Kagome me ve morirá de susto_, se dijo y decidió que lo mejor era esperar por algún milagro.

- Rinni, ¿podrías prestarme tu baño? –la voz de Kagome llegó hasta los oídos de Sesshomaru y su rostro pareció iluminarse.

- Claro, pasa... por el pasillo hasta el fondo.

Sesshomaru calculó más o menos el tiempo que le llevaría a Kagome llegar hasta el sanitario y entonces salió de la cocina, topándose con esa chica que antes había visto y que había confundido con _Sango_. Nadie notó su presencia, ni siquiera la propia Rinni.

- Ejem –carraspeó llamando su atención.

- S-Sesshomaru –pronunció la mejor amiga de Murai, fue entonces que él volteó a verlo.

Sae inmediatamente lo reconoció, era ese joven que se había topado durante una noche de muchísimo frío, justamente cuando venían de casa de Kagome. La chica se puso de pie y lo miró, como queriendo encontrar en él a la persona que antes fuera, más lo único que encontró fue un chico mucho más sensible y más agradecido con la vida. Él también la observó mucho rato, y después, para sorpresa de todos, Sesshomaru sonrió.

- Eres tú... –la antigua _Sango_, miró al medio hermano de su mejor amigo y se acercó hasta él.

- El mismo cuerpo, diferente persona... –dijo él enigmáticamente-. _Sango... Miroku_ –pronunció sus nombres esperando que ambos asintieran.

- Sae... –dijo la chica de cabello castaño-, él es Murai... –el aludido asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que lo conocías Rinni? –dijo su primo; muy tarde se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata por la cara de su prima.

- Vaya..., -masculló Sesshomaru, sorprendido al darse cuenta que la chica que _adoraba_ ya conocía toda la verdad. Fijó sus ojos ámbar en los de ella, quien le pedía casi a gritos que la perdonara-, eso mismo venía a decirte, pero veo que también tienes memoria –el joven habló con frialdad en su voz, le dolía que ella no le hubiera tenido confianza, _'Tú tampoco se la tuviste'_, le dijo de nuevo esa voz.

- Sessh... yo... –él levantó su mano para restarle importancia, lo cierto era que sí le importaba.

- Kagome no debe verte aquí –susurró Sae-, ella aún no sabe que somos _nosotros_ –le dijo casi suplicante.

- Entonces será mejor que me vaya –se obligó a mirar a otro lado que no fuera a Rinni-. Le diré a mi hermano que la he visto, pero que no se precipite. Con permiso –y salió algo molesto de la casa.

Justamente cuando Sesshomaru salía de la casa, Kagome entraba en la habitación donde todos se encontraban con caras que antes no había visto. Un sollozo se escuchó en ella, y Kagome pudo notar que Rinni se encontraba llorando.

- Oh, Rinni, ¿te sientes bien? –le preguntó preocupada, sin conocerla mucho en realidad la chica le traía buenos recuerdos.

- No es nada, Kagome... tan sólo me duele el tobillo –mintió.

- Quizás no deberíamos quedarnos –dijo Murai algo apenado por la situación en que había metido a su prima.

- No digas tonterías, primo, tengo meses de no verlos... –Rinni se limpió las lágrimas-, ¿quieren comer? Aunque no puedo moverme, pero la comida ya estaba lista.

- Yo iré por ella –se ofreció Sae-, no se te ocurra moverte...

- Sólo es un esguince... –reclamó Rinni.

- Pero es mejor que descanses, sanarás más pronto –le dijo Kagome-. Yo me quedo contigo –se ofreció.

Murai y Sae asintieron y se perdieron rumbo a la cocina. Kagome se quedó haciéndole compañía a aquella mujer de cabellos castaños que le recordaba tanto a la pequeña niña que acompañaba a Sesshomaru.

- ¿Vas en la preparatoria con Murai y Sae? –se vio sacada de sus pensamientos.

- Así es... –la chica suspiró.

- ¿Sucede algo Kagome?

- Oh, nada... tan sólo te me haces conocida... –dijo observándola-, me eres familiar... igual que Murai y Sae..., pero bah! No me hagas caso.

- ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Rinni curiosa- ¿de dónde te somos familiares?

- Un... un sueño... –dijo, y susurró-: Un bello sueño.

- Te noto nostálgica... –la chica se sintió una entrometida-, disculpa, no es por meterme, perdón.

- Oh, no, descuida... –Kagome sonrió-, creo que soy muy transparente '. Más que nostálgica, estoy triste... –la joven se obligó a sonreír.

- Si puedo servir de algo... –iba a decirle que podía confiar en ella, pero Kagome se le adelantó.

- Lo extraño tanto –dijo algo ausente, mirando a través del cristal del ventanal.

- ¿A quién? –lo que quería Rinni era sacar toda la información posible.

- Te aburriría mi historia y lo que menos quiero es agobiarte –dijo Kagome restándole importancia.

- Vamos, confía en mí... –Rinni la instó a hablar-, ¿un chico? –Kagome asintió.

- Le echo de menos..., pensar que él... –sus ojos se cristalizaron-, él... se fue con otra.

- Pues debió ser un imbécil –Murai entraba a la sala con una bandeja con comida.

- ¡Murai! –exclamó Sae reprobando su comentario, ambos sabían que Kagome hablaba de InuYasha y a la chica no le parecía que su amigo hiciera un mal comentario sobre éste.

- ¡Bah! No importa –dijo Kagome y secó sus lágrimas-. ¿Comemos? –cambió rápidamente de tema.

Sae asintió resuelta y los cuatro se acomodaron alrededor de la mesilla de centro para comer. Pasaron una muy buena tarde, conversando con Rinni, quien parecía más animada con la llegada de sus primos. Aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndose por saber lo que Sesshomaru pensaba en aquellos momentos.

**-CE-**

Lo que menos quería pensar en aquel momento era en Rinni, y lo peor era que esa chiquilla se encontraba en su cabeza desde el medio día. Estaba molesto y sobretodo decepcionado. _'No deberías'_, le dijo una vocecita, '_tú tampoco le dijiste nada desde un principio. No me vengas con decepciones'_. Golpeó el escritorio de su habitación furioso por aquella vocecita en su cabeza. Se levantó desperado de la silla donde se encontraba y se dejó caer sobre la cama mirando el techo.

Recién llegó a su casa no había siquiera saludado a su madre, quien sorprendida prefirió no buscarlo. Su hermano tampoco quiso acercarse a su habitación, desde que entró a la casa parecía estar rodeado de un aura bastante tensa y no querían molestarlo más. Se echó la almohadilla sobre la cabeza y la apretó contra su rostro, ahogando el deseo de gritar que tenía. Escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta y luego como se abría.

- Hijo... –su madre acababa de entrar en su habitación.

- Mmmhh... –murmuró debajo de su prisión.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? –Sesshomaru quitó la almohadilla de su cara y la miró. Su madre lo observaba tan sólo como ella podía hacerlo, con esos ojos azules destellantes de preocupación-. Sé que algo te molesta, Sesshomaru, dile a tu madre qué sucedió...

- Oh, madre... –el joven suspiró abatido permaneciendo acostado-, estaba dispuesto a decirle a Rinni toda la verdad, pero... –Izaoy lo miró fijamente, y se sentó a su lado en la cama-, ya la sabe y ella tampoco me contó nada –la mujer sonrió algo divertida ante la situación-, no es gracioso, mamá –refunfuñó.

- Sé que no lo es, hijo –la señora Taisho acentuó su sonrisa-, me parece divertido que seas tú quien me diga esto..., siendo tú el primero que dijiste que no le contarías nada a Rinni –Sesshomaru rodó los ojos y los cerró-. Ella debe tener sus razones para no haberte dicho algo sobre su vida pasada... Ella es quien debería molestarse por tu falta de atención en ese aspecto.

- ¡Mamá! –exclamó Sesshomaru enfadado-, pues ¿de qué lado estás? –preguntó y ella rió por lo bajo.

- Por supuesto que del tuyo, hijo mío... –Izaoy le acarició el rostro-, no te quedaste a escuchar explicaciones, ¿verdad? –él negó con la cabeza-, me lo imaginaba.

- Pero..., hay otra cosa –murmuró él ante la sorpresa de su madre-, mientras estuve ahí encontré a los amigos de InuYasha, me topé con esa antigua exterminadora y el monje, en sus vidas actuales –aclaró-, y también a _ella_.

- ¿_Kagome_? –dijo su madre atónita casi en un susurro, haciendo que sus ojos brillasen cuando Sesshomaru asintió-. ¿Se lo has dicho a tu hermano? Se pondrá muy contento de saber que se han visto...

- No –cortó tajante-, no la vi, mamá..., tan sólo supe que estaba ahí porque los escuché hablar. Por lo que Sae me dijo, ella no sabe nada... aún –su vista se fijó en su madre.

- Le están retardando mucho el efecto de shock –dijo su madre pensativa-, imagina que pasará cuando los vea a todos... o si los encuentra en la calle...

- Pero eso ya no será nuestro problema, ellos deberán darle las explicaciones –murmuró Sesshomaru.

Se quedaron en silencio. El joven universitario sonrió ante la presencia de su madre y ella al darse cuenta le sonrió de vuelta. Le agradaba su nueva vida, estar junto a su padre y cerca de aquella mujer que lo cuidó y mimó desde que entró en sus vidas le daba una seguridad que nadie le había brindado en su otra vida. Además de contar con el hermano más fastidioso y molesto de toda la vida, pero que al final eran hermanos y aunque su forma de demostrarse lo mucho que se querían no era del todo la adecuada, ambos sabían que se apreciaban.

- ¿Dónde está InuYasha? –preguntó él.

- ¿Me buscabas? –el aludido apareció por la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Estabas escuchando? –Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos.

- No, venía subiendo hacia mi habitación y al pasar por aquí escuché mi nombre –dijo el chico resuelto-. ¿Fuiste a comer con Rinni?

- Bueno, los dejo para que conversen –su madre salió de la habitación.

- Sí –comentó Sesshomaru-, me encontré con tus amigos, InuYasha...

- ¿Con Murai y Sae? –su hermano mayor asintió- ¿hablaste con ellos?

- Un poco –el mayor de los Taisho no sabía como abordar el tema, se sentó de espaldas a su hermano menor y suspiró-: Iban con _Kagome_...

Y al oír su nombre InuYasha se quedó sin habla. Él la había visto... ¡la había visto! Casi, casi quiso abalanzarse sobre su hermano, el cual rápidamente se levantó de su lugar en la cama. ¡Podía morir bajo los brazos de su pequeño hermano!

- _K-Kagome_ –pronunció él con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Así es –dijo Sesshomaru-, no la vi, InuYasha, pero lo que sí sé es que ella no sabe todavía nada sobre quienes son tus amigos en realidad.

- Murai me había dicho algo así –dijo InuYasha todavía medio afectado-, ¿está ella bien?

- Te he dicho que no la vi personalmente, pero por su voz parecía tranquila –sentenció el mayor.

- ¿Dijeron algo más? –InuYasha parecía algo melancólico.

- No, supongo que después se comunicarán contigo –Sesshomaru se sentó de nuevo en la cama y levantó su mano hasta el hombro de su hermano-. No te preocupes demasiado, verás que pronto podrás verla...

- Sí... –su joven hermano asintió y luego lo miró-: A ti no te fue muy bien el día de hoy ¿cierto? –le dijo y él negó-, Rinni y tú... ¿discutieron?

- No exactamente –dijo-, tan sólo me di cuenta que ella ya sabe quienes somos y quién es ella... –Sesshomaru parecía ausente.

- Y le reñiste –su hermano pareció fruncir el ceño y cerró los ojos-, eso me lo confirma, hermano.

- No quise hacerlo... sólo... yo... fui... un tonto –terminó de forma agotada.

Le costaba trabajo admitir que se había comportado como un verdadero tonto, que no se había detenido a esperar explicaciones ((N/A: tampoco era que podía, Kagome se encontraba ahí ¬¬)). Recargó la cabeza sobre el cristal de la ventana, como si de alguna manera lo hiciera sentir mejor. Luego fijó su vista en su hermano.

- Debo hablar con ella –musitó.

- Sí, -dijo InuYasha-, se merece por lo menos que la escuches. Quizás después deje que tú te expliques... –Sesshomaru suspiró abatido.

- Mañana iré a buscarla –dijo resuelto.

InuYasha se despidió de su hermano y se metió a su habitación. Sesshomaru pudo apreciar en su rostro una sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia. El menor de los Taisho se echó sobre su cama y comenzó a divagar entre sus pensamientos. Moría por verla. Moría por abrazarla y consolar su llanto. Moría por siquiera escucharla decir su nombre, el cual sonaba como música desde sus labios. Sin embargo, tenerla cerca debía esperar por lo menos unos días más..., por lo pronto podía imaginarse con ella entre sus brazos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Reviews y no me enojo... :)_

**§ Nindë §**


	6. Arreglando situaciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos... ya quisiera yo tener a ese bombón de InuYasha entre mis manos, pero no T.T... q mal no? Jajaja pero bueno.

_Uhm... HOLA! Espero que todos estén de maravilla. Aquí les traigo el capítulo de esta historia... Tdv no sé cuando la terminaré, la vdd es que la inspiración me abandona y pues tengo q agarrarla de algún lado. Ya casi Kagome encontrará a sus amigos, o más bien atará cabos y se llevará una grata sorpresa al saber quien es cada uno, o quizás los muchachos se lo harán saber de una forma inesperada. Esperemos que no le cause un shock, por lo pronto, el reencuentro entre InuYasha y Shippo. Disfruten!_

Datos importantes:

También tenemos cambios en nombres...

Miroku: Murai Kotara

Sango: Sae Ishikawa

Kohaku: Kohei Ishikawa

Shippo: Sachi Ashida

Datos de interés:

_Cursiva: pensamientos o mis intromisiones_

**Negrita:** Cosas importantes q no pueden ser pasadas x alto.

Normal: narración

**ooo:** Cambio de día

**-CE-:** Cambio de Escena.

((N/A: XXX)): Notas de la autora

'_XXX'_: voz interna o conciencia

**º$º$º:** Minutos u horas después.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 6. Arreglando situaciones.**

By Nindë Black

Tal como NO lo había previsto Sesshomaru, al siguiente día no logró ir a casa de los Aikido para hablar con Rin, sino que tuvo que esperar otra semana más para que por fin un viernes, luego de unas agotadoras y tediosas clases, se dirigió hacia la casa de la chica que le había robado el sueño. Llamó a la puerta, hasta que Murai le abrió. Ambos se miraron unos momentos.

- Hola... pasa –le dijo el joven-. La semana pasada metí la pata, no sabía que Rinni no te había comentado nada... –Sesshomaru le restó importancia al hecho.

- Me gustaría hablar con tu prima a solas, si no te molesta –le dijo éste-. Ah! Por cierto ¿ya has hablado con mi hermano cierto?... Kagome... –murmuró.

- Claro, ése no deja de ser terco... –dijo Murai con repruebo hacia su amigo-. Pasa a su habitación, acabamos de terminar de comer y la llevé a que descansara el pie.

- Gracias.

- Es la habitación de la izquierda –él asintió.

El mayor de los Taisho subió las escaleras con parsimonia, no sabía como reaccionaría ella estando frente a él. Tocó a la puerta levemente y la chica del otro lado dio un leve: _"Pase"._ Al verlo en la puerta, no pudo evitar sentirse mal y que su mirada bajase hasta la frazada que su primo le había llevado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó allí de pie observándola.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? –le preguntó con casualidad.

- Mejor gracias. Murai y Sae se han quedado conmigo esta semana, mis padres salieron de viaje –al terminar, un extraño silencio se formó entre ambos. Era un tanto incómodo.

- Rin, yo... –se detuvo; no sabía ni como continuar. Ella lo miraba expectante a sus palabras, él debía disculparse de alguna manera por lo ocurrido, por no ser sincero-: Lo siento mucho... –le retuvo la mirada a la joven-, no tengo derecho a molestarme contigo ni mucho menos a reclamarte nada.

- Está bien –dijo ella débilmente y él la miró sorprendido-, yo tampoco te dije sobre lo que ya sabía. Temía mucho tu rechazo..., como..., como... –Rin arrugó la frazada sobre ella.

- Como _antes_ –terminó él su frase y ella se estremeció ante aquella revelación.

- Exacto –su voz parecía pender de un hilo-, yo sabía que tú e InuYasha tenían sus recuerdos intactos, pero no sabía como abordar el tema... **Me gustas mucho como para perderte**... –e instintivamente se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito y dándole un último vistazo de soslayo agachó la mirada, asustada.

No debía decirle eso, era lo que menos podía salir de su boca y a buena hora se le ocurría empezar a hablar. ¡Kami, pero si sólo a ella le pasaba! Podía sentir los ojos ámbar de Sesshomaru taladrándole la cabeza esperando para que ella levantara la vista, pero no podía. _'¿No puedes o no quieres?'_ No quería. La pura verdad es que no quería levantar la cara, porque entonces encontraría sus ojos dorados fulgurando indiferencia y frialdad. _No quiero_.

- Rin... –su voz la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. ¿La estaba llamando? Oh, Kami. Su voz era sumamente deliciosa a sus oídos-, Rin, mírame... –su voz sonaba tan cercana a ella, ¿desde cuándo estaba tan cerca?

Levantó poco a poco su mirada marrón encontrándose con la grandiosa sorpresa de que Sesshomaru estaba sentada junto a ella y que sus ojos dorados no denotaban ninguna de las dos emociones que antes había mencionado: no indiferencia, no frialdad. Solamente eran dos pequeños soles que brillaban con intensidad, _por mí_, pensó emocionada. _¿Por mí? Tonterías,_ se reprendió, Sesshomaru Taisho no podía estar mirándola de aquella forma tan bella y tan... sobrenatural.

Se quedaron observándose unos segundos. La mirada verde de ella se veían confundida, como si peleara consigo misma para decidirse ante alguna divergencia a la cual no encontraba respuesta. Sesshomaru estaba extasiado por las palabras escuchadas: **Me gustas mucho como para perderte.** Definitivamente esa mujer era la chiquilla que él amaba tanto. Era esa pequeña _humana_ que hablaba sin parar y decía sus más profundos deseos y él era tremendamente condescendiente con ella para cumplirle todo lo que pedía, aunque aquellas peticiones también lo incluyeran a él relatándole alguna historia (en la época antigua) o acompañándola a comprar algún vestido para la boda de una prima que vivía en Osaka (en la época actual).

Dejó que su mano tomara vida y se colocase sobre la de ella, que yacía casi inmóvil sobre la cama, ella ni se percató de aquello porque lo seguía observando. Sesshomaru la apretó gentilmente hasta que ella reparó en el hecho y se ruborizó un poco.

- Y-yo... o-olvida... l-lo q-que dije... –sentenció casi con debilidad, y es que su debilidad era él.

- Por primera vez... –suspiró-, no me importa que hablases de más –y se llevó su mano hacia su boca dejándole un diminuto beso en ella, haciendo que su sonrojo aumentase-. Me gustas más cuando te sonrojas –le dijo en un susurro, sincero.

Sus ojos marrón se humedecieron ante aquella confesión. Por Kami ¿Sesshomaru Taisho se estaba declarando? _'No tonta, de seguro está haciéndose el subnormal porque le gusta verte llorar y sufrir'_, su conciencia le hizo reír interiormente por un momento. Por supuesto que aquel hombre se le estaba declarando y ella era feliz, por eso aquellas pequeñas lágrimas que peleaban por salir. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas encontrarse entre sus brazos, justo como lo hacía cuando pequeña en aquella época feudal, donde se quedaba dormida muy cerca de él y amanecía sorprendida entre sus brazos.

Como pudo se soltó de su mano y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, escondiendo la cara en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro. Aspiró con fuerza y dejó salir el aire retenido. Los brazos de él la rodearon por la cintura sosteniéndola por la espalda, se sentía tan bien así; por fin podía tenerla entre sus brazos sin esconderse de nadie ni de nada.

**ooo**

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas más; Murai y Sae se habían reunido varias veces más junto con InuYasha. Esa tarde, era especial, Sachi por fin había accedido a ver al joven, aunque su primo batallara mucho para convencerlo de tal cosa. Los cuatro se verían en el parque que el pequeño frecuentaba, el cual estaba cerca de su casa.

- Sachi ¿estás listo? –Kohei le gritó desde la planta baja.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a casa de Rinni a recoger a Murai primero! –le dijo Sae.

- Ya vengo... ya vengo –el pequeño pelirrojo corría escaleras abajo. Con sus pantaloncillos cortos de mezclilla, una playera roja y una gorra del mismo color-. ¿Sae, estás segura de que tengo que hacer esto?

- Sachi, cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo, corazón –Sae le acarició el cabello-. InuYasha quiere verte y poder contar contigo de nuevo. Ahora más que nunca necesitamos estar unidos, Kagome debe reconocernos –el pequeño suspiró.

- De acuerdo..., vamos –dijo rendido.

El pequeño Kohei y el pequeño Sachi tomaron de la mano a la joven y se dirigieron a casa de Rinni donde un par de primos sonrientes les esperaban. Hacía dos días que el Doctor Myouga le había retirado el reposo total a Rinni y ésta ya podía andar tranquilamente. Ambos salieron a su encuentro, cerraron la casa y caminaron por la calle.

- ¿Vienes con nosotros, Rin? –le preguntó Kohei.

- Sí, 'Hei'..., quedé de verme con Sessh en el parque –le respondió al hermano de Sae, obteniendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Se arregló todo desde aquella vez que fue a buscarte ¿no es así? –preguntó la joven a su lado.

- Sí, –Rinni habló con voz soñadora-, pensé que sería peor. Pero ha cambiado mucho.

- La vida le ha hecho bien –observó Murai.

Caminaron unos minutos, hasta encontrarse con un sendero lleno de cerezos.

- Oh! Ya llegamos... ¡InuYasha! –Murai agitó su mano para hacerse notar.

Aquel joven de cabellos negros, espalda ancha y fuertes brazos se giró al escuchar su nombre. A su lado yacía un hombre de unos cuantos años más que él, quien los miró con seriedad, hasta toparse con aquellos ojos verde que le derretían su fría muralla. Sonrió. Ante la sorpresa de todos los demás, Sesshomaru Taisho había sonreído sinceramente.

- Hola muchachos –saludó InuYasha despreocupado.

- Hola, InuYasha... –dijo Murai-, Sesshomaru.

- Hola –saludó, sus ojos fijos aún en Rin, quien le miraba tímidamente-: Vamos...? –el joven Taisho le tendió la mano y ella le aceptó gustosa.

- Nos veremos más tarde, Murai... que se diviertan –dijo ella sin siquiera verlos y ambos desaparecieron por la vereda del parque.

- Eso ha sido...

- Bastante desconcertante... –Sae terminó la frase que Murai había dejado incompleta.

- Feh! Ya se acostumbrarán al nuevo Sesshomaru... tiene muchas sorpresas ese cabeza hueca –InuYasha posó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, como si la recostara. Luego suspiró-: Bien, a lo que veníamos... ¿dónde estás, **enano**?

El pelirrojo se encontraba detrás de su primo, mirando algo asustado la actitud de Sesshomaru y ahora se quedaba paralizado al escucharlo pronunciar aquella palabra que lo llenaba de alegría. Era tan simple, _"Enano"_, pero para él significaba que era importante para aquel joven que lo buscaba con su mirada. Poco a poco salió de su escondite, observando a su interlocutor con ojos aterrados..., sintió algo en su pecho, un dolor tan puro que le quería hacer llorar. Lo único que logró fue que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

- No me mires así, _Shippo_... a mí también me duele –al mencionar su antiguo nombre tuvo la certeza de que aquella persona era quien tanto había buscado.

Era casi su padre; uno que había perdido hacía 500 años; el mismo que había perdido hacía unos años. Dio unos leves pasos hacia él, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos dorados. InuYasha se encontraba medio agachado, con el corazón estrujándosele dentro del pecho, con aquellas lágrimas que deseaba retener.

- Ven... –le susurró, tendiéndole una mano.

El pequeño pelirrojo de ojos verde, casi trastabillaba al correr hasta alcanzar su mano y de ahí, se colgó de su cuello. Llorando con tanta tristeza retenida, con miedo, y con tanto enojo con él por haberlo abandonado. Sollozó con fuerza en su hombro, apretando más el agarre en su cuello.

InuYasha lo apretó hacia su pecho. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el pasto verde, quedando a su altura. Mientras el niño lloraba, entendió en ese momento la falta que le había hecho a ese niño, la misma falta que le hacía a él. Sollozó con amargura. Sentía temblar al pequeño entre sus brazos y no sabía si él también se había unido a aquel tamborileo de cuerpos. Tan sólo quería decirle que había cumplido su promesa de volver a estar con él.

- Eres un tonto... –dijo Sachi gimoteando.

- Feh! –exclamó con arrogancia. Secó sus lágrimas y sonrió-: Prometí que volveríamos a encontrarnos, y aquí estamos –dijo, limpiando sus propias lágrimas.

- Y estamos felices de encontrarte –Sae se acercó un poco más a ambos, seguida de su hermano y de Murai-: Vamos a caminar y luego iremos a comer ¿de acuerdo? –todos asintieron.

Y así emprendieron el camino hacia algún lugar pequeño donde los niños pudieran correr por un rato.

**-CE-**

- Les causaste impresión –Rinni caminaba junto a quien por ahora solo era "el chico con quien salía".

- Suelo correr con esa suerte –dijo el hombre con arrogancia.

- Oh, no empieces –la mujer hizo un puchero ante el cual él sonrió.

- Ya, mujer... ni que no me conocieras –le dijo.

- Pues porque te conozco, Sessh, a veces puedes ser insoportable.

- Pero sabes que lo hago jugando –el ojidorado besó su mejilla en un sorpresivo movimiento.

- Creo que sigues sorprendiéndome a mí –Rinni se sonrojó de inmediato.

- Y eso quiero –dijo él deteniéndose.

Ella hizo lo mismo y dejó que aquel hombre la envolviera en sus brazos. Sesshomaru dejó su cabeza recargarse en la de ella y aspiró con fuerza, sujetándola mejor. Ella lo rodeó por el torso, observando hacia la nada. Luego se alejó un poco y le tomó la mano, dirigiéndose a algún lugar donde pudieran sentarse, debajo de uno de los cerezos.

- ¿Crees que encuentren la mejor manera de decírselo a Kagome? –el joven Taisho le preguntó a su "amiga".

- No lo sé –respondió ella recargando su peso en su cuerpo-. Por lo que me ha contado Murai, Kagome no es tonta... los aceptó muy fácilmente en su vida. Quizás su alma sepa de la conexión especial que tiene con ellos.

- Mi hermano no descansará hasta verla, le han hecho muy larga la espera –Sesshomaru la abrazó de nuevo-: Yo más que nadie he soportado sus arranques..., mis padres ya no quieren verlo con el semblante decaído.

- Te ha hecho bien el cambio, Taisho –dijo ella divertida-. ¿Quién lo diría?

- Ja-ja-ja –dijo con sarcasmo-, no me pareces divertida –Sesshomaru la sujetó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Pasaron más rato conversando de todo y de nada. Sesshomaru pocas veces dejó que Rinni se alejara de su lado, lo que le daba a la joven mucho más seguridad de lo que él sentía y no decía. Por la tarde, el joven Taisho la llevó a comer.

**-CE-**

- Sesshomaru me dijo que Kagome no sabe nada aún –dijo InuYasha, Sachi se encontraba sentado a su lado y lo observaba con infinita admiración y respeto.

- No hemos sabido decírselo... –dijo Sae apenada-, queríamos saber que pensabas tú, InuYasha... eres quien más ha sufrido con todo esto.

- ¡Oye! Que yo también quiero gritarle que la he extrañado –dijo Sachi a la defensiva.

- Lo sabemos, _enano_ –dijo Taisho y le revolvió el cabello rojizo-, pero no puedes llegar corriendo a decirle que eres la reencarnación del kitzune... SU kitzune –aclaró. Sachi se sonrojó por el énfasis en "su".

- Con sinceridad no sabemos qué hacer –Murai entró a la conversación-. Necesitamos escoger las palabras exactas.

- Po-podríamos... –Kohei buscó la mirada de su hermana mayor quien le pidió que continuara con la mano-, d-dejar una carta –dijo simplemente-..., podemos dejarla e-en el templo, más bien donde está el pozo –el niño quería la aprobación de los demás.

- Sabes, no suena nada mal la idea –dijo Sachi, apoyándole-, podemos hacerle creer que hemos dejado esa carta desde hace muchísimo tiempo, o quizás desde que sellaron el pozo –el pelirrojo sonreía.

- Podemos escribirla entre todos –dijo Murai.

- Creo que sería mejor si solamente la escribiera uno solo –negó Sae-, podemos hacerle creer que es de la anciana Kaede, explicándole que quizás ya estemos aquí –opinó y los demás asintieron con las esperanzas renovadas.

**º$º$º**

Poco después de la hora de la comida, caminaron de nuevo por la vereda llena de cerezos. Sachi iba prendado de la mano de InuYasha quien no hacía ningún amago por soltarlo. El reencuentro con su pequeño _enano_ había ido bien a pesar del miedo que le había mostrado al principio. Ahora más de la mitad del grupo de antaño estaban juntos, esperando poder concretar la razón de su unión: ver a Kagome feliz y contenta a su lado.

Llegaron pronto a donde se encontraban Rinni y Sesshomaru, sentados debajo de uno de los cerezos. Él la tenía todavía rodeada con sus brazos y ella sólo se dejaba querer. La mujer le sonrió a su primo y a los demás, Sesshomaru también levantó la mirada hacia su hermano dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Los demás ahogaron un grito de sorpresa, Sachi se acercó a él y se quedó parado frente al joven de cabellos blancos-casi-plateados.

- Eres diferente –Sesshomaru asintió ante la inocencia del niño-, tú... –el pelirrojo titubeó-, eres bueno...?

- ¡Sachi! –le advirtió Sae.

- Déjalo, Sae –el hermano mayor de InuYasha se levantó junto con Rinni y la joven Ishikawa se sorprendió de escuchar su nombre entre sus labios. Sesshomaru se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del niño-: Sí, podría decirse que... soy bueno –Sachi sonrió.

- Me dabas miedo... –dijo temeroso de su reacción. Y ante la sorpresa de los demás se rió con ganas, InuYasha por su lado también rió, pero mucho más escuetamente.

- Sí, lo sé –dijo cuando se tranquilizó-, pero por eso estoy aquí. De alguna forma debo pagar el daño que causé y ver las cosas desde otro punto –el pelirrojo lo miró un rato y luego sonrió.

- Debes ser feliz –musitó el niño inocente.

- Sí, Sachi... –respondió Sesshomaru y luego volteó a ver los demás-: Creo que les debo una disculpa a todos ustedes, mi comportamiento en la época antigua no era la apropiada.

- Era la apropiada para aquella época, Sesshomaru –Sae se acercó a él-. Y la de ahora es la apropiada para ésta –la joven Ishikawa esbozó una sonrisa.

- Vamos a casa –musitó Rinni hacia todos, quienes asintieron.

Durante unos cuantos minutos aquellas seis personas caminaron hacia el hogar de la familia Aikido, entre conversaciones, una que otra mirada enamorada y uno que otro brinco de los niños. Entraron a la sala, Rinni fue por algunos vasos de agua y los niños se quedaron quietos en la alfombra del lugar.

- ¿Ya saben cómo le harán saber a Kagome todo? –dijo Sesshomaru, quien le hizo espacio a Rinni a su lado.

- Sí –asintió InuYasha-, una carta.

- ¿Una carta? –dijo Rinni curiosa.

- Así es –siguió Murai-: una donde explique que así como Kikyo reencarnó nosotros también pudimos hacerlo –el joven Kotara miró a los demás esperando aprobaciones.

- Suena interesante –dijo el hermano mayor de InuYasha-, supongo que el shock no será tan fuerte de todos modos.

**º$º$**

Se sentó frente al escritorio de su habitación, esperando para que alguna idea lo golpeara violentamente para comenzar a escribir la dichosa carta. Sesshomaru les había propuesto que la carta la escribiera el mismo InuYasha, porque Kaede ya no tenía nada que ver en la situación ahora presente. El Taisho menor aún quería ir a la habitación del mayor y darle un buen golpe por haberlo metido en aquel embrollo. ¿Él? Escribir una carta! Jamás! Pero el hecho era que debía hacerlo por el bien de él y de los demás.

Tomó el lápiz que descansaba dentro del lapicero y miró a la hoja. _"Esto debe llamarse la crisis del papel en blanco."_ Y vaya que tenía un crisis. Se giró hacia la ventana y a través del cristal pudo observar la luna en cuarto menguante. Como la adoraba, siempre bañando a su amor con sus rayos tenues. Y en la luna encontró fuerza e ideas para comenzar a escribir.

"_Kagome:..."_

**-CE-**

Viernes.

Se supondría que para una chica de preparatoria sería un día de salidas y fiesta hasta entrada la noche, pero no ella. No era de esas personas que gustaban de emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia de lo que hacían. Yuka le había llamado por la tarde para que salieran juntas a un antro, pero ella prefería mantenerse en casa... tenía la esperanza de ver a Sae. Pero la espera fue en vano. Aquel día ni su amiga ni su acompañante de siempre habían ido al templo a buscarla después de la escuela; cosa que la tenía muy intrigada, puesto que desde su llegada ella se sentía con más ganas de salir y de pasarla entre amigos.

Observó la luna plateada en su fase de cuarto menguante. Como la admiraba, siempre dedicaba sus rayos a aquellos que osaban disfrutarla, muy pocos en realidad apreciaban esos pequeños detalles que ella podía ver. Amaba esa luna, plateada y hermosa. Recordándole a su amor eterno..., a quien fuese sus lágrimas. Pero Kagome Higurashi ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar, no porque las hubiera agotado sino que ya el dolor era más llevadero gracias a Sae y a Murai, y a aquel pequeño niño pelirrojo que le llenaba de ternura el corazón.

Suspiró. Y junto con el suspiro el teléfono de su habitación comenzó a sonar. Se alejó del alféizar de la ventana y lo descolgó.

- ¿Hola?

- _¡Kagome!_ –la voz del otro lado era la inconfundible Sae Ishikawa.

- ¡Sae! –dijo ella feliz de su llamada-. Pensé que se habían olvidado de mí... –hizo un puchero que Sae intuyó, pero no podía ver.

- _Claro que no Kagome, lo que pasa es que ya no pudimos avisarte que hoy tuvimos un quehacer familiar_ –Higurashi sonrió del otro lado del teléfono-. _Discúlpanos, Kagome._

- Oh, descuida Sae... –dijo ella radiante-, estoy bien. Yuka llamó para salir, pero sabes que ir de antro como loquita no me agrada para nada.

- _¡Y haces bien!_ –dijo una voz detrás de la de Sae, definitivamente Murai-. _Hola Kagome. ¿Qué tal estás?_

- ¡Murai...! Bien gracias –ella rió-, me tienen por el speaker ¿cierto?

- _Murai acababa de encenderlo_ –Sachi se unió a la conversación-. _Kagome, mañana iremos a verte... ¡podemos salir al cine!_

- Me encantaría, Sachi –dijo ella ante la petición de su pequeño amigo-. Le diré a mamá que puedo llevar a Souta.

- _Entonces te vemos después de medio día_ –dijo Sae-, _como a las cuatro de la tarde ¿te parece?_

- Por supuesto –Kagome respondió-: Nos veremos entonces...

- _¡Descansa Kagome!_ –chillaron los tres antes de colgar y ella sonrió.

Feliz de tener a esos amigos de vuelta. A quien pudiera hacerla feliz con mirarla, apoyarla... sonreírle. Con la simple compañía. Se colocó la pijama y se envolvió en la sábana, mirando a través de la ventana aquella luna plateada en cuarto menguante que le preparaba una preciosa sorpresa para muy pronto. Sólo requería esperar, pero eso ella no lo sabía y esperaba inconcientemente lo que el destino le tuviera deparado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	7. Carta

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos... ya quisiera yo tener a ese bombón de InuYasha entre mis manos, pero no T.T... q mal no? Jajaja pero bueno.

Datos importantes:

También tenemos cambios en nombres...

Miroku: Murai Kotara

Sango: Sae Ishikawa

Kohaku: Kohei Ishikawa

Shippo: Sachi Ashida

Datos de interés:

_Cursiva: pensamientos o mis intromisiones_

**Negrita:** Cosas importantes q no pueden ser pasadas x alto.

Normal: narración

**ooo:** Cambio de día

**-CE-:** Cambio de Escena.

((N/A: XXX)): Notas de la autora

'_XXX'_: voz interna o conciencia

**º$º$º:** Minutos u horas después.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 7. Carta**

By Nindë Black

_Kagome:_

_Mi querida sacerdotisa del tiempo. Mi hermosa mujer del futuro. Tú, que me enseñaste lo que era la amistad, la lealtad, la compañía y sobre todo el inmenso amor que habitaba en mi interior. Es casi seguro que te desconcierten mis palabras, sobre todo después del inmenso dolor que te hice al no detener tu partida. Créeme Kagome, no supe hacerlo, no supe cómo debía decirte lo mucho que te amaba y lo mucho que me dolía tu partida. Pero fue tu decisión el sellar el pozo, si no lo hubieras hecho, yo hubiera ido por ti. Traté de hacerlo._

_Pero no es hora de eso. ¿Sabes, pequeña? He esperado tanto tiempo por ti. Cuando te fuiste mi mundo se volvió gris, el frío invierno me caló los huesos y el alma. Entonces fue cuando me di por vencido, al no encontrar una razón para quedarme me despedí de todos y seguí a Kikyo al infierno. Fue más por la soledad que por quererlo, fue una reacción a tu lejanía._

_Antes de irme Kaede nos comentó algo curioso. Algo, que me llenó de esperanzas. Si moría, podría ya estar en el futuro reencarnado, solamente que sin recuerdos; recuerdos que poco a poco se revelarían ante mí. Los demás también pasarían por el mismo destino. He prometido volver a encontrarlos Kagome, y estoy esperando ansioso por verte. No te asustes si a veces sientes que estamos contigo, porque entonces siempre lo hemos estado._

_Te amo, Kagome. Con cada fibra de mi ser, con cada molécula de sangre youkai y humana que corre por mis venas. Eres todo para mí. Espérame un poco más, mi pequeña. Ya estoy en camino por encontrarte._

_Con amor, _

_InuYasha._

Al dejar de leer la carta sus ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas. ¡Estaba ahí! Él, junto a todos los demás, en esa época. Y estaba tan contenta por saberlo que se había echado a llorar. Ya tenía con quien compartir su vida.

- InuYasha –susurró ocultando sus ojos en su flequillo-, mi InuYasha –sollozó.

Apretó la carta contra su pecho y el aroma a tierra húmeda le llenó los sentidos. Le trajo consigo el recuerdo de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Desearía no tener ya más lágrimas, decía no tenerlas, pero ahora se hallaba al fondo del pozo devora-huesos llorando a lágrima viva recodando su pasado y posiblemente tratando de tejer su futuro.

Casi en contra de su voluntad, el frío del invierno le caló los huesos y tuvo que ponerse en pie. Mientras subía los peldaños del pozo, reconoció que el día no había sido tan malo. Por la tarde había salido al cine junto a su Souta, Sae, Murai, Kohei y Sachi, y se la había pasado genial; no podía quejarse por ello. Al regresar, algo en ella le hizo caminar hasta la pagoda donde estaba el pozo e introducirse en él. Era su manera de decir: "Aquí sigo, estoy recordándote". Y al sentarse dentro, la encontró. Esa carta que ahora le llenaba de esperanzas.

Atravesó el patio de su casa hasta entrar por la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina. Su madre terminaba ya de lavar los platos de la cena y al verla entrar con los ojos hinchados dejó todo y se acercó.

- Mi niña..., has estado llorando –le dijo con toda la ternura materna posible.

- No es nada mamá –dijo ella-, al contrario, estoy contenta.

- ¿Contenta? Cariño, mírate –le dijo aludiendo su estado.

- De verdad mamá, estoy feliz –dijo Kagome-, lee esto –y le entregó la carta a su madre.

La Sra. Higurashi leyó en completo silencio y calma, no había un ápice de sorpresa en su rostro; bueno, era razonable después de las aventuras del Sengoku. Al terminar le devolvió la carta y sonrió.

- ¿Lo ves cariño? –le abrazó-. Ellos ya están aquí, no te desanimes.

"_¿Ya?"_, se preguntó. Y entonces cayó en cuenta de su alrededor: de sus amigos nuevos, de la gran y bella compañía que tenía ahora. Su madre tenía razón, _ELLOS_ estaban ahí con ella y hasta ahora lo comprendía. Esa sensación extraña de conocerse desde siempre, el parecido físico, su repentina aparición en Tokio, sus formas de actuar y pensar, hasta la similitud de sus vidas. Todo encajaba a la perfección.

- ¡Sae! –chilló emocionada-. ¡Murai...! Y-y Sachi, y Kohei.

- Sí, cariño, sí –su madre le dio un beso en la frente y la envolvió en un abrazo-. No era nada difícil darse cuenta de ello.

- ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

- Porque tu alma los reconoció, pero tu mente (la parte racional) no quería darlo por hecho –Kagome le miró confundida-. Estabas tan lastimada, mi niña, que sólo los aceptaste en tu vida como siempre.

La sacerdotisa del tiempo entendió. No habría más soledad ni tristeza, podía compartir todo con sus amigos de nuevo. La señora Higurashi le acarició la espalda, mientras le pedía entre susurros que se tranquilizara y que esperara pacientemente por la llegada de estas no-tan-nuevas personas. La joven subió a su habitación, se metió a la ducha y luego se echó sobre su cama boca abajo; abrió el buró a un lado y sacó una cajita de música, al abrirla introdujo la cara cuidadosamente guardada, donde además podían verse varias fotografías y cosas del Sengoku.

Y con una sonrisa radiante y el corazón desbocado, la preparatoriana se quedó dormida.

**-CE-**

El tic-tac del reloj le volvería loca si alguien no llegaba a interrumpirlo en ese momento. Kagome ya debía haber leído la carta y conociéndola estaría hecha un mar de llanto o algo similar. La puerta hizo un ruido seco, volteó hacia ella y quien estaba de pie no era otro más que Murai.

- Hola –saludó ella.

- Hola –repitió él-. No deberías preocuparte por Kagome, te aseguro que ella entenderá todo –dijo Murai.

- ¿Cómo sabes que pensaba en ella?

- Vives conmigo, Sae y... _–me gustas-_, eres como un libro abierto –el chico se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- Nos odiará por no contárselo antes –Sae se giró en la cama y quedó boca abajo apoyando su cuerpo en la almohada.

- No lo hará –sentenció el joven y su mano fue a posarse en su cabello, relajándola-. Veras que todo estará bien y pronto estaremos como antes.

- Ojalá todo sea así de fácil –dijo cerrando los ojos-. ¿Los chicos ya están dormidos?

- Sí, querida, desde hace un rato –respondió Murai.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. El joven peleaba en su interior. Había algo que quería decirle a su amiga, pero ¿y si ella se negaba? Murai sabía de antemano que lo que sentía por ella era más que solamente la cercanía de los últimos tiempos, o el hecho de que sus padres los acogieran en su casa. No, no era eso. Era algo que trascendía todo aquello, era algo más espiritual, más espacial y temporal.

- Sae... –le llamó.

- ¿Sí? –levantó su mirada hasta toparse con sus ojos azul.

- ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo? –Sae abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-: Por favor, Sae..., no puedo seguir ocultándote esto...

- N-no, s-sabes que tus padres se opondrían –quiso evitar el tema y se hincó.

- No me hagas esto, _Sango_, te amo –le suplicó-; desde antes de saber quienes fuimos, desde que éramos niños y tu madre nos hacía galletas –Sae apretó los dientes y él se acercó a ella.

- _Miroku_... –susurró-, yo... n-no puedo.

- Déjame estar contigo –rogó-, no digas que no podemos, _Sango_ –tomó sus manos y dejó innumerables besos en ellas.

- Pero...

- No pongas de pretexto a mis padres –le miró seriamente-, no se negarían, ellos saben lo mucho que te amo.

- ¿L-lo saben? –preguntó temerosa.

- Siempre lo han sabido, querida –sonrió. De los ojos de la joven brotaron lágrimas y él las secó.

- Oh, _Miroku_ –y se echó a sus brazos-, yo también te amo... toda mi vida –el corazón de él bailoteó en su pecho.

- ¿Eso es un sí? –cuestionó-: ¿Saldrías conmigo? –ella asintió-, ¿y me dejarías besarte entonces?

- Bésame ahora mismo –le dijo ella al tiempo que enredaba sus brazos en su cuello.

La reencarnación del monje no lo pensó, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y besó sus labios, ansioso y desesperado. Con ella a su lado nada saldría mal, estaba feliz de tenerla consigo, era quien siempre había esperado y soñado. Y pronto estarían de nuevo con su amiga, con Kagome. Y todos podrían ser felices.

No había nada más que pedirle a los dioses. Lo tenía todo.

**-CE-**

InuYasha estaba en el despacho de su padre, escuchando crepitar el fuego de la chimenea. _La_ extrañaba. Extrañaba a Kagome más que nunca porque sabía que ella debía estar leyendo su carta y que estaría deshecha, o quizás no. Estaba ansioso por encontrarse con ella, por correr hasta el templo que según Sae y Murai estaba cerca de su hogar. Quería abrazarla y besarla hasta el cansancio, decirle de frente lo mucho que la amaba.

Alguien entraba en la habitación, por los pasos supuso que era su padre, o quizás Sesshomaru; no, definitivamente era su padre. El olor de su colonia, y la imponencia que irradiaba era única. InuNo Taisho se sentó en el sillón de una persona y también fijó su vista en la chimenea.

- ¿Sabes? Lo que más extraño es el sonido de la naturaleza –le dijo a su padre.

- Sí, hijo, yo también –susurró su padre-, pero es buena nuestra vida aquí. Al menos estamos juntos.

InuYasha sonrió ante el comentario. Si había algo que amaba de esta vida era el tener a su padre consigo. Poderlo escuchar reír, o molestarse con sus actitudes infantiles. Le gustaba ver a su madre y a su padre haciéndose cariños por las mañanas, y cuidando de ellos. Fueron cosas que en la otra vida no pudieron disfrutar. Ahora podían compartir todo aquello.

- No sé qué hice para estar aquí, pero... sea lo que fuese, lo agradezco –dijo el chico.

- Vaya, pero aquí estás Taisho –Izaoy acababa de abrir la puerta, ella y Sesshomaru estaban parados en el marco observando a los dos hombres dentro de la habitación-, pensamos que habían desaparecido, o quizás no querían vernos –la mujer hizo un mohín que a InuYasha le recordó a Kagome.

- No cariño –InuNo le tendió la mano a su esposa para que ella se acercara y la tomara-, tu pequeño hijo estaba aquí solo rumiando sus pensamientos. Vine a hacerle compañía.

- Exacto, amor, MI pequeño –repitió la mujer sentándose en las piernas de su marido.

- Oigan..., ¿hola? Por si no lo han notado aquí estoy –el Taisho más chico les miró enfurruñado-, tengo casi dieciocho años, gracias.

- Eso no te hace más grande, InuYasha –Sesshomaru se paró detrás de su hermano y le agarró la cabeza entre sus enromes brazos estrujándosela, y tallándosela con el puño cerrado-. Eres un pequeño, InuYasha...

- ¡¡Eh! Suelta...! –peleó el jovencito-, ¡¡Sesshomaru... ya, deja!

- Niños, niños... tranquilos –InuNo se levantó y los separó, dejando a Sesshomaru sentarse en el mismo sillón donde estaba InuYasha, pero separados al menos por dos espacios.

- ¡Subnormal! –le espetó su hermano menor y Sesshomaru tan sólo sonrió divertido.

- Llorón –respondió impasible.

- Tú... eres... tú... argh! –InuYasha se cortó de inmediato, estaba claro que por más que quisiera insultarlo no podía.

- Vamos, Inuyasha –le dijo su madre-, no te enojes. Tu hermano tan sólo te demuestra su cariño.

- ¡Mamá! –exclamó Sesshomaru, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

El silencio reinó entre los presentes. Izaoy tenía razón, Sesshomaru lo único que quería demostrarle a InuYasha era que la alegría que él sentía por reencontrarse con Kagome a él también lo tenía de buenas. Pero el que Izaoy lo dijera abiertamente no era la mejor forma en que Sesshomaru quería darle a entender a InuYasha aquello.

- ¡Feh! –tres voces respondieron al unísono. InuNo, InuYasha y Sesshomaru se miraron y soltaron tremendas carcajadas.

- No cabe duda que a ustedes les aplica lo de "de tal palo, tal astilla" –dijo Izaoy mirándolos alternadamente-, y a mí me encanta ser su madre –observó a InuYasha y a Sesshomaru-, y tu esposa –InuNo le sonrió.

Los tres sonrieron por el comentario hecho por aquella mujer, y una vez más se comprobaba que InuNo, Sesshomaru e InuYasha pertenecían a la misma familia. Sus labios curvados en aquella sincera y bellísima sonrisa era toda la prueba que se necesitaba.

- Venga, chicos –el padre de ambos se levantó-, es tarde. Sí, InuYasha, ve a descansar. Mañana hablarás con tus amigos –el aludido asintió abatido y se acercó a su padre para abrazarlo.

- Buenas noches, papá –dijo-, te quiero.

- Que descanses, pequeño –InuYasha le miró fulminante-. No falta mucho para que te sientas completo, hijo. Ten paciencia –el chico asintió.

- Hasta mañana mamá –besó su frente y le abrazó.

- Duerme bien, cariño –el joven se detuvo en la puerta.

- Tú también, Sesshomaru –apuntó el señor Taisho.

- Ya voy –dijo el joven-. Descansa madre –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Tú también, querido.

- Buenas noches, papá –lo abrazó y en un susurro apenas audible le dijo-: No podía haber deseado mejor familia..., gracias.

El señor Taisho les miró desaparecer por la puerta del despacho y se quedó pensando en lo último dicho por su hijo mayor. Sesshomaru estaba muy cambiado. Definitivamente, el haber estado con él y seguirle los pasos habían hecho efecto en él... y el hecho de que quizás el joven había estado más abierto a los cuidados de Izaoy habían hecho de él un buen hombre, un buen hijo y un buen hermano para InuYasha.

- Vamos, querida –le dijo a su esposa-, vayamos a dormir nosotros también.

- Sí, mi amor, vamos –respondió Izaoy.

Y ambos subieron la escalera.

**ooo**

La mañana caía sobre Tokio. El trino de los pájaros despertaban de a poco a cada una de las personas que disfrutarían de un maravilloso día. Sachi fue el primero en despertar, y Kohei fue el siguiente por los grititos de su casi-hermano. El pelirrojo se cambió con lo primero que encontró, acomodó su cama y bajó a desayunar.

- ¡Buenos días! –saludó de buen humor. Y notó, todavía con más entusiasmo, las caras de felicidad de Murai y Sae.

- Hola, pelirrojo –dijo Murai-, buenos días. ¡Hei, baja!

- Ya vengo, Murai –le dijo el chico-. Buenos días a todos.

- ¿Iremos a ver a Kagome, Murai? ¿Iremos? –Sachi se sentó en la mesa de un brinco y se le veía radiante.

- Pues... –empezó él.

- Iremos –dijo Sae-, cuando hablemos con ella por teléfono.

- ¿Qué esperamos? –exclamó Sachi.

- Hablar con InuYasha también –explicó su primo-. Venga, chicos, desayunen y veremos que hacer más tarde.

Los dos niños asintieron y se dispusieron a alimentarse. El pelirrojo de vez en cuando veía las miradas y los ligeros roces entre Murai y Sae, lo cual sólo quería decir una cosa: _Sango_ y _Miroku_ estaban juntos por fin y las cosas comenzaban a colocarse en el lugar que le correspondía.

**º$º$º**

- ¡InuYasha, los chicos ya están aquí! –su hermano le gritó desde la planta baja.

Hacía unas horas le habían llamado porque tenían noticias nuevas y acordaron en irlo a buscar a su casa. Terminó de abotonarse la camisa y bajó encontrándose con sus amigos y Sesshomaru en la sala.

- Hola chicos –saludó.

- Que tal InuYasha –dijo Murai.

- ¡InuYasha! –exclamó Sachi y el aludido le revolvió el cabello.

- Hola enano –miró a Sae quien le devolvió una sonrisa bastante peculiar y lo que más le extrañó fue ver en Murai la misma sonrisa alegre, era como si algo hubiese pasado.

- Y... ¿han hablado con Kagome? –preguntó esperanzado y los vio asentir-. ¿Qué ha dicho? –se acercó nervioso-, ¿los verá?

- Tranquilo hermano –Sesshomaru se plantó a un lado de él y detuvo su andar nervioso colocándole la mano en su hombro.

- InuYasha... –le llamó Sachi-, Kagome nos verá de uno por uno esta semana –Sae asintió ante la revelación del pequeño.

- Mira, lo que pasó fue...

**δ Flash Back δ**

_Los dos niños asintieron y se dispusieron a alimentarse. El pelirrojo de vez en cuando veía las miradas y los ligeros roces entre Murai y Sae, lo cual sólo quería decir una cosa: Sango y Miroku estaban juntos por fin y las cosas comenzaban a colocarse en el lugar que le correspondía._

_Al terminar de recoger y lavar todos los trastos, Murai y Sae fueron hasta la biblioteca para leer un poco y por qué no, para estar en paz solos; mientras los más pequeños encontraban en que ocuparse en el patio. El teléfono rompió el encanto silencioso, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar, esperando una llamada de la madre del chico._

_- Sae, querida –la señora Hisae abrió la puerta de la biblioteca llevando consigo el teléfono-, es Kagome Higurashi al teléfono._

_- Gra-gracias tía Hisae –tomó el auricular con manos temblorosas y volvió a su lugar en el sillón largo-. ¿Hola?_

_- Sae Ishikawa –dijo del otro lado la voz de Kagome-, o debería decir Sango la Taiji ya –Sae se sintió la peor persona de todo Tokio, Kagome estaba enfadada._

_- Kags, yo... –la muchacha trató de explicar._

_- No me des explicaciones Sae –Kagome se rió por lo bajo-. Escucha, tenemos mucho por hablar y estoy muy segura de que la escuela no nos lo permitirá._

_- S-sí, tienes razón._

_- Mañana mismo pide la semana en la preparatoria –le dijo la sacerdotisa-, dile a Murai y a los niños que también lo hagan._

_- Kagome... –aspiró- ¿no estás enfadada? –Sae suspiró._

_- Oh no, Sae... tan sólo un poco desubicada._

_- Mañana mismo iremos a verte... –dijo la ex exterminadora._

_- ¡No! –exclamó Kagome-, err, perdón Sae... será mejor que vengan de uno por uno. Si los veo a todos de seguro me dará un colapso nervioso, todavía estoy asustada con todo esto._

_- Está bien, se hará como tú digas –dijo Sae aliviada-. Mañana tendrás noticias de alguno de nosotros._

_- Gracias, Sae –dijo la miko del tiempo._

_- Por nada, amiga... Hasta pronto._

_- Hasta luego._

_La línea se cortó y de inmediato Murai se acercó hasta su casi-novia para pedirle los detalles._

**δ Fin Flash Back δ**

- Eso fue todo –terminó Sae-, inmediatamente te llamamos.

- P-pero..., no me mencionó ¿cierto? –InuYasha clavó su mirada en Sesshomaru quien apretó más su agarre en su hombro e hizo una mueca parecida a una de compasión-. E-ella no quiere verme –le dijo a su hermano mayor-, me ha olvidado –y su voz sonó dolida y en un hilo.

- No, no... InuYasha –el ojidorado mayor tomó todo el coraje posible para apoyarle, colocó sus dos manos en sus hombros y le obligó a mirarlo-: Ella dijo que los vería de uno por uno, es normal que buscara primero a Sae porque es la más cercana a ella –el chico seguía con ojos tristes-. InuYasha, ella ni siquiera tiene idea de dónde estás..., ¿lo entiendes, verdad hermano? –él asintió-: Deja que primero ellos hablen con Kagome, luego haremos nuestra aparición.

- Sí, InuYasha..., déjanos hablar con ella –Mókura también se acercó a él-, será lo mejor.

El chico se encogió de hombros y asintió vagamente. Miró amargamente hacia su hermano mayor quien no había perdido contacto visual con él. El gran Sesshomaru tan sólo le dedicó una mirada que le transmitía calma y consuelo, cosa que no haría frente a todos, ya que estuvieran solos podría decirle a su "pequeño hermano" que debía esperar un poco más.

- Se hará como ustedes digan, entonces –sentenció, entendiendo la mirada de su hermano grande.

- Bien, InuYasha –dijo Murai-. Sachi será el primero en ir mañana...

**º$º$º**

Sesshomaru entró a la habitación de su hermano menor y lo encontró recargado sobre la ventana observando quien-sabe-que-cosa-interesante allá afuera. Se detuvo frente a la cama y se sentó en ella sin perder de vista a InuYasha.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

- Sí –suspiró. El muchacho de largos cabellos negros dejó caer los hombros-. Estoy tan cerca, Sesshomaru..., tan cerca, hermano y no sé qué más hacer para... para simplemente tenerla.

- La paciencia es una virtud que debemos cultivar –la voz de InuNo Taisho inundó la habitación.

- ¡Papá! –exclamaron los chicos.

- Hola, muchachos –les dijo el hombre.

Se parecía demasiado a sus hijos, o más bien al revés, ellos se parecían en exceso a él. Tenía el rostro muy marcado y bastante varonil, sus ojos ámbar que siempre desprendían calidez y cuidado, y esa sonrisa que hacía irresistible a los Taisho. Se acercó a su hijo menor y le acarició la cabeza, como si se tratara de un cachorro.

- Tranquilízate, cachorro –le dijo con dulzura, su padre solo le decía "cachorro" cuando era pequeño. Escucharlo decirle como antaño le hizo mucho bien en su interior-: Las cosas hay que tomarlas con calma, hijo –explicó-, tu chica necesita asimilar el hecho de que todos están rodeándola –los ojos de InuYasha se volvieron tristes-. No debes precipitarte, cachorro. Todos han sufrido, pero ella a sido la que más lo resintió... su aventura en el Sengoku fue realmente increíble en esta época.

- Nadie le creería ¿no es así? –preguntó el menor.

- Exacto. Nadie le creería, salvo sus verdaderos amigos –respondió InuNo.

- Ella ha estado mucho tiempo sola –dijo InuYasha.

- Pero ella sabe que pertenece a otro lugar –dijo su hermano-, desde que comenzó con sus viajes del tiempo ella no se sentía perteneciente a esta época. Tú lo sabes –el chico asintió.

- Bueno, ahora ella ha tratado de vivir sin el lugar ni las personas a las que se sintió pertenecer –InuNo le sonrió a su hijo más pequeño-. Verás que todo saldrá bien. Ya verás que pronto la tendrás contigo.

- Sí –dijo el pequeño-, gracias.

El señor Taisho se despidió de ambos y salió por la puerta.

- Ya has oído –dijo Sesshomaru-, calma.

- A todos les da por decirme eso sin siquiera saber lo que se sufre –dijo enfurruñado.

- No todos sufrimos del mismo mal, InuYasha, pero sufrimos de la misma manera –respondió su hermano-: Buenas noches –lo escuchó alejarse hasta la puerta.

- Sesshomaru –le llamó y el ojidorado se giró-, gracias por apoyarme.

- No te acostumbres..., hermanito –le dijo en burla.

- Que descanses, hermano –dijo entre dientes por el apodo.

El mayor asintió y salió de la habitación. Mañana sería la primera prueba de fuego para el clan de InuYasha: Kagome se enfrentaría a Sachi, o lo que es lo mismo, _Shippo._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Dejen reviews!_


	8. Unos dias mas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos... ya quisiera yo tener a ese bombón de InuYasha entre mis manos, pero no T.T... q mal no? Jajaja pero bueno.

Datos importantes:

También tenemos cambios en nombres...

Miroku: Murai Kotara

Sango: Sae Ishikawa

Kohaku: Kohei Ishikawa

Shippo: Sachi Ashida

Datos de interés:

_Cursiva: pensamientos o mis intromisiones_

**Negrita:** Cosas importantes q no pueden ser pasadas x alto.

Normal: narración

**ooo:** Cambio de día

**-CE-:** Cambio de Escena.

((N/A: XXX)): Notas de la autora

'_XXX'_: voz interna o conciencia

**º$º$º:** Minutos u horas después.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 8. Unos días más.**

By Nindë Black

Estaba nerviosa. Caminaba por su habitación como león enjaulado. No sabía si había hecho lo correcto, pero tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba enfrentar lo que sea que viniera tras ella. Ya había hablado con Sae y acordaron que Sachi sería el primero verla. No faltaba mucho para la hora que habían dicho. 2:59 pm... y el tiempo seguía corriendo.

- Kagome –su madre entró en su habitación y le observo-: cariño, Sachi y Kohei están aquí.

- Gracias, mamá –dijo ella con el corazón latiéndole a mil-, diles que suban hasta aquí.

La señora Higurashi bajó de nuevo las escaleras y miró al pelirrojo que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Quien iba a pensar que ese niño había sido uno de los acompañantes de su hija y ahora se encontraba ahí mismo junto a ella.

- Pueden subir, pequeño –le dijo-, Kagome te espera en su habitación. Es la primera de la derecha al subir las escaleras.

- G-gracias –respondió él subiendo las escaleras con Kohei pisándole los talones.

¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al verle? De seguro lloraría... o ¿qué haría? ¿Y él? Siguió el corto pasillo hasta su habitación y entonces se detuvo. Kohei le sonrió radiante para que se animara, con un débil: _"Iré a la habitación de Souta"_, se alejó y sintiéndose sólo tocó a la puerta. La voz de Kagome le pidió desde dentro que entrara. El chiquillo abrió la puerta y encontró a su amiga sentada en el borde de su cama. La joven le sonrió y a él se le inundó el pecho de alegría.

- ¡Kagome! –exclamó el niño corriendo hasta echarse a sus brazos.

La chica lo recibió en brazos. Había añorado tanto poder volverlo a estrechar entre sus brazos. Ese niño era como suyo. Lo arrulló en su pecho, escuchándolo sollozar. Ella no lo hizo. Ya no lloraba porque no tenía razones para hacerlo, tenía que recibirlo con una sonrisa y que él la recordara así.

- Me da gusto verte –le dijo Kagome.

- Te he extrañado tanto, Kagome –chilló el niño.

- Oh, Sachi, no más llanto –dijo y le limpió las lágrimas-. Yo estoy feliz, pequeño, estás conmigo.

- Sí, sí... como antes, Kagome –dijo él sonriendo-, ¡como antes!

- Sí, niño mío, como antes –dijo ella.

Durante parte de la tarde conversaron recordando los viejos tiempos en el Sengoku. Cuando recién se habían conocido, cuando la pelea con los hermanos Trueno y la evolución de sus viajes, la adición de Miroku y finalmente de Sango y Kirara. El pelirrojo estaba que reventaba de alegría. Las cosas no habían estado tan mal entre ellos, de hecho sospechaba que con los demás también sería así. Definitivamente, Kagome era única.

- Hija –la señora Higurashi entraba a su habitación con dos personas tras ella-. Sae y Murai acaban de llegar.

- Sí, mamá –Kagome miró a Sachi-, ve a jugar con Souta y Kohei. Nos veremos más tarde.

- Claro –el niño pasó por un lado de sus amigos y la joven le sacudió el cabello-. Hasta luego.

Sae y Murai entraron a la habitación. Kagome estaba en el piso recargada en la pared de la ventana. Los observó a ambos. Sae con su cabello recogido en la típica cola alta y sus ojos marrón oscuro que la miraban nerviosa. Murai estaba un poco más relajado, su cabello negro cenizo con esos ojos azules profundo. El chico sonrió descuidado y le guiñó un ojo. Ella rió con disimulo.

- Hola, Kagome –saludó Sae.

- ¿Qué tal estás? –preguntó Murai.

La chica se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo podía hacerles sufrir por no habérselo dicho antes? Tenía que pensar en algo pronto, mientras tanto no contestaría. Se levantó del piso y les dio la espalda girándose hacia la ventana, su mente trabajaba rápido.

- Pudieron haber sido más sinceros –les dijo con la voz impasible.

- Kags, nosotros... yo... –Sae trató de explicarse. Era normal su manera de reaccionar, pero estaba tan bien con Sachi que no pensó que con ellos fuera diferente.

- No basta decirme que no podían –dijo ella levantando una mano en señal de silencio-, les confié mi secreto y ustedes no se dignaron a decir una palabra.

- Kagome, entiéndenos –dijo Murai-, no estábamos seguros de cómo reaccionarías entonces. Necesitabas estar calmada para recibir la noticia –se explicó.

- No –volvió a decir la chica-, sabían lo que sufrí, Murai, son unos egoístas.

- Kagome... –Sae susurró su nombre sorprendida por la dureza de sus palabras.

Bueno quizás se había pasado un poquito con aquello, pero valía la pena tenerlos tan cerca y poder disfrutar del poder que le daba conocer la verdad ahora. Poco a poco se giró hasta encontrarse con ellos de nuevo, Sae estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras Murai estaba serio. No debió usar la palabra egoísta, pero es que no encontró otra en el momento. Era hora de terminar la farsa.

- _¿Sango?_ –Le llamó por su nombre antiguo, la aludida volteó a verla y ésta estaba con una sonrisa-. Te extrañé mucho, amiga.

- ¡Oh, Kagome! –dijo ella y se abalanzó sobre la chica.

Kagome y ella se abrazaron con fuerza. Sae lloró en su hombro mientras ella solamente sonreía. Murai se acercó a ellas y le dedicó a Kagome una sonrisa de disculpa. Ella entendió de inmediato su mirada y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que todo estaba olvidado. Debían empezar de nuevo, para ello estaban ahí.

**º$º$º**

Horas más tarde Murai, Sae y Kagome se encontraban sentados debajo del Árbol Sagrado. Para todos era como volver a casa. Souta, Kohei y Sachi jugaban a la pelota en el patio.

- Me da gusto verlos –dijo Kagome sonriéndoles-. Sobre todo verlos juntos –dijo con picardía y observó con satisfacción que Sae se sonrojaba.

- ¡Kagome! –dijo la chica.

- No te conocía esas mañas, Kagome –le dijo Murai riéndose.

- InuYa... –comenzó, pero a medio nombre guardó silencio-, ustedes tienen la culpa –rectificó. Su corazón bombeó con fuerza contra su pecho al haber siquiera pronunciado las sílabas de su nombre.

- Kagome... –le llamó Sae mirando lo aturdida que estaba-, cálmate.

- Estoy bien... No se preocupen –dijo ella restándole importancia al asunto.

Sae y Murai se miraron mutuamente y se dijeron cosas que Kagome no se dio por enterada. Debían hablar con ella sobre InuYasha y necesitaban hacerlo pronto porque sería peor para ella.

- Kagome –le llamó Murai y se acercó a ella. Le tomó una de las manos y le miró a los ojos-: Debemos hablar de InuYasha.

- No quiero –negó ella con los ojos llenos de miedo.

- Vas a escucharme, pequeña –Murai le apretó la mano-, debes saber cosas. Es normal que estés asustada y nerviosa.

- Nosotros todavía estamos acoplándonos, Kagome –le explicó Sae.

- InuYasha se encuentra aquí en Tokio –le dijo Murai y la chica se llevó la mano libre al pecho.

No quería que le doliera así. Por alguna extraña razón el pecho le dolía de una manera demasiado brusca, como si quisiera salírsele corriendo por la boca y encontrar a su dueño. Sabía eso de antemano, la carta escrita por él era obvia, tenía tan buena caligrafía y ni de broma sería una carta antigua. Esa carta estaba escrita hacía pocos días y ella lo sabía, pero de alguna manera quería evitar pensar en ello. En que él estuviera tan cerca y no se le hubiera presentado.

- Está deseando verte, Kags –le dijo Sae y se arrodilló junto a ella.

- Te ha buscado como loco –los ojos castaños brillaron y Murai supo entonces que ella le amaba.

- Y no te buscó en el templo porque esa parte de su memoria aún no regresa –Sae le acarició el rostro, para que ella prestara atención-. Tokio es enorme, Kagome, y por lo mismo batalló mucho para encontrarnos a nosotros.

- De hecho fue pura casualidad topármelo –el chico de ojos azul fijó su vista en sus recuerdos-. Pero ya lo hemos visto nosotros, y está muriéndose por verte.

Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza, evitando que las lágrimas se derramaran por su rostro, cosa que fue en vano. Murai le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo sacado de su pantalón y le sonrió; Sae le rodeó los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí misma, no quería ver a Kagome llorar más, simplemente no podía.

- No llores, Kagome, por favor –la vocecita de Sachi se escuchó detrás de los presentes-. Le diremos a InuYasha que no quieres verlo y ya..., pero no llores –el pelirrojo se arrodilló y le abrazó por el cuello.

Kagome se calmó. Retuvo al niño entre sus brazos y los otros dos pequeños se sentaron alrededor de ellos. Kohei la miraba de vez en cuando, la verdad es que no se conocían mucho y no sabía como debía actuar con ella. La sonrisa de Kagome le dio a entender que no importaba, que de igual forma él era parte del grupo. Kagome desvió los ojos hasta toparse con los de su hermano que le miraban preocupados.

- ¿No quieres ver al amigo orejas de perro, hermana? –Le dijo el niño-. Yo sé que no ha sido muy bueno del todo, Kagome, pero... –el pequeño titubeó.

- ¿Pero qué, Souta? –le instó la mayor.

- Deberías verlo, hermana –bajó la vista avergonzado-, InuYasha se preocupaba por ti antes. Y debe estar preocupado ahora –dijo con toda la inocencia de la que era poseedor.

- Sí, eso y que casi quiere descuartizarnos cuando sabemos de ti –dijo Sachi sentido.

- ¿Sigue haciéndote daño, Sachi? –preguntó Kagome. Sae le miró con una ceja levantada en forma de burla. Ambos sabían que InuYasha lo único que hacía con él era mimarlo y protegerlo.

- No –dijo ante la mirada de Sae-. Pero como dice Souta, InuYasha está preocupadísimo por ti, desea verte más que nadie.

Kagome lo meditó. Miró a su hermano quien sonrió tímidamente hacia ella, sabía que no debía meter la pata en eso, pero quería hacerlo. Él más que ningún otro vio la manera en que Kagome había sufrido por el "amigo orejas de perro" y no quería ver más a su hermana llorar y estar triste. La chica le miró directamente a los ojos y asintió, a Souta se le llenaron los pulmones de aire y el cuerpo de alegría. Ella estaba dispuesta a verlo y eso haría muy feliz a InuYasha (según Kohei y Sachi habían dicho previamente).

- De acuerdo –musitó.

- ¿Cómo? –dijo Murai.

- Lo veré, Murai –dijo ella-, dije que lo veré.

- ¡Eres genial Kagome! –Exclamó Sachi saltándole a los brazos.

La joven lo recibió y sin embargo se quedó pensando un poco más. Sae lo notó y trató de adivinar sus pensamientos, pero Kagome cambió rápidamente a una expresión de alivio mezclada con nerviosismo y el brillito de amor renacía en sus ojos. La castaña sonrió para sí misma mientras Sachi brincaba alrededor de Kagome.

**ooo**

Los días habían pasado en total calma. Bueno, calma para algunos porque en lo que respectaba a InuYasha y su nerviosismo había sido lo peor. Durante la semana recibió la noticia de que Kagome le vería, sin embargo todo lo que hacía era buscar la mejor manera de ir a verla.

Llegó de la preparatoria y lanzó la mochila al suelo de su cuarto; los zapatos los dejó en el clóset junto con la chaqueta que esa mañana había llevado a la escuela. Había andado algo desorientado durante la mañana, hasta los mismos profesores se lo decían, los chicos con los que se medio juntaba por más que intentaron sacarle algo de información él simplemente se negaba.

- ¿InuYasha? –su hermano entró al cuarto. Vestido de pantalón de vestir color caqui con una camisa blanca por dentro del pantalón y los botones recién desabrochados.

- ¿Vienes llegando? –preguntó el menor.

- Así es –respondió Sesshomaru-, acompáñanos a la mesa –le pidió-. Papá y mamá nos esperan –dijo ante la mirada curiosa de su hermano pequeño.

InuYasha asintió y bajó las escaleras detrás de su hermano. Su madre les saludó en la cocina y les dijo que se sentaran. Izaoy les sirvió la comida y luego llamó al Señor Taisho para que comieran todos juntos. La comida resultó en paz, aunque InuYasha seguía ausente.

**º$º$º**

Horas más tarde se encontraba sentado sobre el escritorio tecleando en la portátil, haciendo un documento para una de sus materias. Más bien, intentaba porque de nuevo tenía esa crisis de hoja en blanco. Tomó la lectura a su lado y le dio otra repasada a ver si de pura casualidad se le pegaba algo. Sesshomaru pasó por ahí y se asomó por la puerta entreabierta.

- ¿Hoja en blanco? –preguntó divertido.

- Oh, sí..., la maldita hoja en blanco –respondió InuYasha.

- ¿Quieres ayuda?

- Si lo escribes sería mejor –dijo el menor y puso su cara de perrito a medio morir.

- Ah, eso sí que no –dijo Sesshomaru-, dime de qué tratará, platiquemos y verás que sale.

- Politólogo tenías que ser.

- Y estoy orgulloso de ello –dijo él-, ¡anda! Que tú vas para leyes, no te quejes. Vamos, cuéntame.

Pasaron la tarde entre la conversación del tema central de su ensayo. Lo que Sesshomaru le iba diciendo generalmente se lo refería a ciertos libros ya leídos en su carrera que siempre iba a buscar a su habitación y se los entregaba justo en la página que InuYasha necesitaría. Para las seis de la tarde InuYasha estaba dando punto final a su ensayo, bastante satisfecho.

- Listo –dijo el joven-. Pensé que tardaría siglos en acabar esto.

- Claro si no fuera por mí –dijo Sesshomaru inocentemente.

- Oh..., ¿quién eres tú? –Dijo el menor-, ¿te conozco?

- Se supone que soy tu hermano, _cachorro_ –el apodo se lo dijo de manera burlona.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tienes permitido decirme así? –le espetó InuYasha con el ceño fruncido.

- Hermano, hermano, no te enfades –le dijo.

El menor relajó los músculos de su rostro, cerró la portátil luego de guardar el documento y se echó sobre la cama. Se estiró sobre ella como si se tratara de un animal despertándose, mientras que Sesshomaru recogía los libros utilizados y los colocaba en la entrada de la habitación para llevárselos nada más saliera de allí.

- ¿Más relajado? –preguntó el politólogo.

- Sí –dijo el chico-. Gracias por ayudarme con el trabajo –masculló en voz baja.

- Por nada –respondió y luego de unos segundos le miró fijamente-: ¿Cuándo la verás?

- No he decidido nada –InuYasha le regresó la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla al colegio? –Preguntó-. Tengo entendido que Murai y Sae van en la misma preparatoria, que ellos le hagan saber a Kagome que estarás allí para buscarla el próximo viernes.

- ¿No será malo buscarla en su escuela? –InuYasha estaba algo desconfiado.

- Será mejor, porque entonces habrá muchísima gente que ella conoce –explicó-. Quizás luego puedan ir a comer algo o no sé, lo que se te ocurra.

- De acuerdo, le diré a Sae –InuYasha suspiró.

**º$º$º**

- Hola Sachi –saludó InuYasha-. ¿Está Sae en casa?

- _Hola InuYasha _–dijo el pequeño del otro lado del teléfono-. _No, Sae no se está. Debe estar en casa de Kagome..., dijo que tendrías un proyecto por entregar y quizás no llegaría a dormir._

- Bueno, ¿qué crees que deba hacer, Sachi? Me das el número de Kagome para buscarla ahí o le das tú mi recado.

- _Mmmhh, exagerando las consecuencias de que te de el número de Kagome pues podríamos matarla de algún paro cardiaco _–observó el niño-, _pero sería bastante bueno que le llamaras. Anota..._ –InuYasha prontamente sacó una pluma y en una esquina de su libreta consiguió anotar el número de la chica.

- Listo, Sachi –dijo terminando-, gracias enano.

- _Por nada..., nos vemos_.

La llamada se cortó e InuYasha se quedó observando el número que acababa de anotar. ¿Llamarle o no hacerlo? Sachi tenía razón podría asustarla, pero definitivamente era mejor decir por su boca que la recogería en el colegio a que tuvieran que decirle por medio de alguien más.

- ¡¡Mamá!! –gritó algo desesperado.

El sonido de las pisadas apresuradas de su madre, resonó por el pasillo hasta detenerse en su puerta. Detrás de esas pisadas se oyeron otras un poco más fuertes que subían las escaleras y que también se quedaron quietas por un momento. La puerta de enfrente también hizo un sonido hueco e InuYasha sonrió divertido ante todo el barullo. Su puerta se abrió de golpe: Izaoy, InuNo y Sesshomaru se encontraban en el marco de la puerta, los tres con rostros preocupados.

- ¿Qué tienes, cariño, por qué gritas de esa manera? –preguntó su madre acercándose.

- Tengo un problema –dijo él simplemente.

- Sí, con el grito que diste lo notamos, InuYasha –dijo su padre con sarcasmo-, la cuestión aquí es ¿cuál?

- Pues... –InuYasha levantó la libreta y la dejó frente a las narices de todos los presentes.

- ¿Y? –Le dijo su hermano-, es un número.

- No cualquiera –dijo InuYasha-, es el número de Kagome.

- ¡Pues llámala! –Espetaron los dos hombres, entornando los ojos de la misma manera.

- Muchachos, muchachos –les dijo Izaoy-, no es así como debe hacerse –dijo la mujer y luego se giró a ver a su hijo-: Sabes que hacer, hijo –Izaoy le sonrió-, no necesitas que te digamos que sería mejor que le llames tú mismo.

InuYasha asintió, mientras las tres personas presentes salieron de su habitación. Tomó su teléfono y marcó los números que tenía anotados. Su sangre corría por su cuerpo como loca, se sentía demasiado nerviosa.

- _Templo Higurashi, ¿diga?_ –El muchacho se quedó mudo-: _¿Diga?_ –Repitió la voz del otro lado del teléfono.Era una mujer, quizás la madre de Kagome.

- S-sí, bueno –logró articular y tomó aire-. Buenas noches, señora Higurashi –dijo.

- _¡Oh!_ –Exclamó la mujer-: _Eres tú, querido_ –se preguntó, cómo sería posible que la mujer supiera de él-. _No te asustes, sabía que la buscarías algún día_.

- ¿Cómo sabe quién soy? –Preguntó algo sorprendido.

- _Era demasiado obvia tu carta, InuYasha _–dijo la mujer-,_ una madre sabe muchas cosas. Además, Sachi llamó poco antes que tú para avisarme._

- Ese niño –dijo entre dientes-: Señora Higurashi, ¿podría hablar con Kagome?

- _Claro, permíteme_.

**-CE-**

El teléfono había sonado por segunda vez y supuso que su madre había contestado. Sae y ella se encontraban haciendo un trabajo para la preparatoria que era en parejas, casi terminaban, pero Kagome le había dicho que se quedara a dormir por esa noche. Escuchó un poco de la conversación de su madre, alcanzó a escucharle decir: _"No te asustes, sabía que la buscarías algún día."_ Y dejó lo que tenía entre las manos para posar sus ojos en la puerta, después del _"Claro, permíteme."_ Era obvio que su madre subiría. Era _él._

- Kagome, te buscan por teléfono –dijo su madre contenta.

- ¿Q-quién es? –Temía la respuesta.

- Ya lo sabes –dijo la mujer y notó tanto nerviosismo en su hija que sólo atinó a sonreírle-: Tranquila, cariño..., sólo quiere hablarte.

- Kagome... –Sae le llamó para que tomara el teléfono de las manos de su madre-, contéstale, habla con él.

Tomó el teléfono entre sus manos y se colocó el auricular en el oído. Vio a su madre salir y le dio unas débiles gracias. Del otro lado InuYasha ahogó el gemido que quiso salir de sus labios al saberla del otro lado del teléfono, unos minutos más y podría escuchar su voz.

- ¿Sí? –Kagome habló con cuidado y sin quererse notar asustada.

- _Kagome..._ –era lo único que podía salir de sus labios, su nombre, necesitaba decirlo, o más bien decírselo, llamarla-. _Kagome..._ –repitió.

- Inu-InuYasha –Kami, ¡su voz! Podía oír de nuevo su voz.

- _Espero no estarte asustando más de la cuenta _–dijo él mismo asustado.

- N-no, sólo... un poco... desorientada –le contestó débilmente.

- _Q-quisiera ir a buscarte el próximo viernes al colegio..., ¿podría?_ –Preguntó ansioso.

- Yo...,

- _Por favor, Kagome_ –le pidió-, _quiero verte, es todo lo que busco, recuperarte_ –Kagome gimió de lo ansiosa y asustada que el verlo la ponía-, _Kags..._

- D-de acuerdo, puedes ir a buscarme –le dijo sacando el aire retenido.

- _Te veré entonces, Kagome._ –InuYasha se sintió feliz de saber que la vería por fin.

- Nos vemos... ¿InuYasha? –Le llamó.

- _¿Sí?_

- Te extrañaba.

- _Yo también, Kagome... Hasta pronto._

- Hasta luego.

**-CE-**

Colgó el teléfono y sintió una presencia detrás de él. Era inconfundible. Suspiró cansinamente y luego sonrió, giró sobre la silla del escritorio y miró a su interlocutor.

- Eres un metiche ¿lo sabías? –Dijo.

- Lo aprendí de ti –respondió Sesshomaru-. ¿Y bien?

- ¡Feh! –Exclamó InuYasha haciendo una mueca-: Aceptó.

- Que bien –le apremió su hermano-. Ahora sólo a esperar.

- Cosa que no me agrada en lo absoluto –dijo el menor en queja.

- Bueno, hermano, ya es lo último. Una semana más y la tendrás de vuelta.

Después de platicar un rato más ambos salieron de la casa para salir a caminar. De paso fueron a casa de Rin, donde InuYasha le puso al tanto de lo último acontecido entre los chicos y la carta que habían entregado a Kagome. La muchacha estaba más que contenta por aquello y más de una vez ponía sus ojos brillantes sobre los de Sesshomaru, quien carraspeaba ligeramente para que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, no era que le molestaba, sin embargo aún quedaba algo del frío Inu Tai Youkai antiguo que lo hacían comportarse de esa manera.

- Buenas noches, Sesshomaru –Rin se despidió de él con un ligero y corto beso en los labios.

- Que descanses –respondió él aún cerca de sus labios y los ojos cerrados.

InuYasha negó fastidiado, desde hacía horas veía a su hermano babear por aquella mujer en frente. Vio como Rin sonrió divertida ante la expresión de Sesshomaru y se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. El chico casi gruñó de ansiedad por aquello, la chica se despidió de él con una sonrisa y un _hasta luego_. Sesshomaru se quedó quieto un rato más hasta que dio un largo y enamorado suspiro.

- Kami, me vas a volver diabético por tanta miel –le dijo el chico-, anda, hombre, vamos a casa.

El mayor no emitió palabra alguna ante el enojo de su hermano. Debía sentirse demasiado fuera de lugar cuando salía con ellos y esa no era la intención. Miró a InuYasha caminar con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y los hombros caídos. De verdad extrañaba a la chiquilla, y se sintió mal por su hermano y de unos cuantos pasos rápidos lo alcanzó pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

- Oye, lo siento –dijo y siguió caminando a su lado-: Sé que te molesta verme con Rin, disculpa el comportamiento idiota.

- ¡Feh! Sé que eres idiota –InuYasha sonrió de medio lado mientras Sesshomaru fruncía el ceño.

- Kami, dame paciencia con este niño –dijo Sesshomaru en broma-. Anda, hermanito, no te enfurruñes. Vayamos a casa en paz..., verás que esta semana se te pasa volando.

- Ojala tengas razón –dijo InuYasha y continuaron su camino a casa.

Ojala que el tiempo se pasara volando, porque InuYasha no aguantaría mucho las ansias de volver a ver a Kagome. _Sólo uno poco más_, se repetía el muchacho, _unos días más_.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_¡Ya sé, ya sé! Q desconsiderada mujer soy... ¡Gomen! ¡Lo siento! ¡Discúlpenme! Ninde se arrodilla Q exagerada soy, pero bueno, espero q todos estén bien. Sé que los tengo con las ansias de este humilde fic. Ya falta menos para el reencuentro. El que sigue será el mero bueno, y yo creo que habrá unos dos capítulos más para el fina, final. Espero que les guste este capítulo. A mí me pareció algo soso pero bueno, ustedes deciden finalmente._

_Muchas gracias a:_

_TLAP – _**MikoAucarod**_ – Marcelita – _**Mikky-chan**_ – Moppi – _**Night**_ – Serena Tsukino Chiba – _**KagomeHigu1**_ – Lady Indomitus – _**RikkuChan282**_ – Silvia-chan – **Lorena** – Fesabi – **Minue **– Mary93 – **AoMe Hs** – Kimiko onmi sam – **Luz-Potter-Li** – Kagome-sakura – **Athenas XD **– INUKAN – **Aome-Hibiki** – Kiriki – **KamissInuxAomesiempre**_

_Espero de todo corazón a tods ells que les guste mucho este capítulo. _

_Saludos._

_Nindë Black (Nindë significa Patricia en élfico)_


	9. Viernes

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos... Son de la gran Rumiko Takashi. Espero no ser demandada. Sólo los uso como desahogo y des-estrés.

Datos importantes:

También tenemos cambios en nombres...

Miroku: Murai Kotara

Sango: Sae Ishikawa

Kohaku: Kohei Ishikawa

Shippo: Sachi Ashida

Datos de interés:

_Cursiva: pensamientos o mis intromisiones_

**Negrita:** Cosas importantes q no pueden ser pasadas x alto.

Normal: narración

**ooo:** Cambio de día

**-CE-:** Cambio de Escena.

((N/A: XXX)): Notas de la autora

'_XXX'_: voz interna o conciencia

**º$º$º:** Minutos u horas después.

Notas al final.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 9. Viernes.**

El tiempo corría sin ningún miramiento. Kagome observaba por la ventana el movimiento de los árboles por el viento helado, una avecilla que se arremolinaba entre sus alas tratando de quitarse el frío. Pensó en cómo reaccionaría al verse otra vez en presencia de InuYasha. ¿Seguiría teniendo el cabello plateado, o ahora solamente sería negro como en sus transformaciones de luna nueva? ¿Sería tan mal educado y arrogante como siempre, o ahora solamente era un joven de su edad que iba al colegio y hacía cosas normales?

Suspiró lentamente.

Por un lado quería verle y pedir tantas explicaciones, y por el otro solamente quería estar ahí sentada y que el tiempo se detuviera. ¿Qué sucedería? Rió para sí misma, obviamente se daría lo primero mencionado. Unas horas más y le vería afuera del colegio, como siempre deseó verle. Sintió nostalgia de aquellos días en su compañía, donde se la vivían discutiendo por tontería y media.

Entonces alguien le tocó el hombro.

- Kagome –la aludida se sobresaltó con el tacto y luego miró a su interlocutora.

- ¿Eh?

- Señorita Higurashi, ¿sería tan amable de bajar de su nube y detenerse con los simples mortales? –El profesor de historia le miró duramente-: ¿Podría decirme en qué período fueron las guerras civiles de Japón? –Kagome sonrió al igual que Sae-. Señorita Higurashi...

- Oh, claro profesor –dijo ella-, el Sengoku Jidai fue la época más reconocida por sus guerras civiles, las constantes luchas entre los demonios y humanos. –El profesor abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Me sorprende Higurashi –dijo el hombre complacido-. Bien, sigamos con la clase. Así como lo dijo su compañera el Sengoku Jidai se caracteriza por...

Y luego de un momento Kagome volvió a su mundo de ensueño. No necesitaba la clase de historia sobre el Sengoku porque ya había estado allí, así que se dio el lujo de desconectar su cerebro. Sae a su lado se aburría por todo aquello, de seguro Murai también debió aburrirse mucho con esa clase en especial.

**-CE-**

InuYasha miraba su reloj ansioso, faltaba solamente una hora para salir de la preparatoria e ir a buscarla. Se encontraba demasiado nervioso y a la vez emocionado de volver a verla. No le importaba mucho el clima que para entonces ya estaba nevando y el aire que corría helaba los huesos. Sus amigos buscaban la manera de que se distrajera, intentaron por todos los medios habidos y por haber para que el muchacho se relajara un poco, pero era imposible.

- Taisho –la profesora de Matemáticas Diferenciales le llamó la atención, pero él no escuchaba-, señor Taisho... –el chico parecía seguir en las nubes-, ¡Taisho InuYasha! –Alzó la voz y fue entonces que Ryu le dio un codazo.

- ¡Epa! –Exclamó el joven a su compañero de salón-, ¿qué te sucede, Ryu?

- La maestra te llama, InuYasha –el muchacho se dio cuenta que la mujer estaba sentada frente a su escritorio con varios apuntes hechos y lo miraba con repruebo.

- Disculpe, profesora Kajiwara –dijo él visiblemente apenado.

- Venga aquí Taisho –el muchacho se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al escritorio-. Su último trabajo fue un completo desastre, señor Taisho –el muchacho se puso serio-, he de suponer que no está recibiendo nada de apoyo extra académico –InuYasha frunció el ceño, no lo gustaba aquello.

- No lo necesito profesora, solamente debo poner más atención –refutó él-. Tengo algunos problemas que atender por ello no estoy totalmente en la materia.

- De acuerdo, Taisho, se lo paso por esta vez –la señorita Kajiwara le entregó la tarea-. Espero que logre resolver sus problemas, InuYasha.

El chico recogió el documento y de un "gracias" se dirigió de nuevo a su lugar. Ryu, Naizen y Taro de inmediato se arremolinaron a su alrededor para preguntarle sobre lo sucedido. Y el chico no dijo más que lo suficiente, de hecho sólo tuvo que enseñarles el documento entregado con una pésima calificación en ella para que sus tres compañeros abrieran los ojos sorprendidos. Era bastante extraño que InuYasha tuviera malas calificaciones, pero todo se remontaba a las últimas semanas, desde entonces todo había cambiado.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, amigo? –Ryu le pasó el brazo por los hombros cuando salían de la clase-: Has estado bastante ausente desde hace unas semanas.

- Sí, Taisho, no es normal que saques malas calificaciones –Naizen le pegó un ligero golpe en el hombro.

- Nada, chicos, de verdad –dijo él abriendo el casillero de la universidad-. Sólo..., –guardó silencio, no quería hablar más de la cuenta-, tengo algunos problemas personales –dijo finalmente.

- Bueno, pues..., sea lo que sea ojalá que se resuelva pronto –Taro era el más centrado de los cuatro-. Sabes que cuentas con cualquiera de nosotros si necesitas algo.

- Gracias, chicos –les dijo cerrando el casillero-. Debo irme.

- Suerte, InuYasha –le dijo Naizen dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- Nos vemos –se despidió de sus tres compañeros y caminó hacia el estacionamiento.

Era hora. La hora de pasar a buscarla y saber que sucedería.

**º$º$º**

La hora del almuerzo había pasado demasiado rápido y las clases después de ella también. De pronto, Kagome se vio en su última clase del día y sintió pavor de salir de ella y encontrarse con _él_. ¿Tan pronto había pasado el tiempo ya? Sae detrás la miró con una sonrisilla pícara, sabía lo que su amiga comenzaba a sentir, ese miedo y la angustia de que la clase terminaría y entonces InuYasha la estaría esperando.

La chica en cuestión comenzó a sudar frío. Observó su reloj y se percató de que sólo faltaban diez minutos para que el timbre sonara. La profesora de inglés daba las últimas instrucciones de la tarea de fin de semana.

- _Well then..._ (Bueno pues...) –la profesora revisó la hora en la pared-, _I think it's a good time to leave the class-room, guys_ (Creo que es una buena hora para dejar el salon muchachos) –sonrió-, _have a nice weekend._ (Que tengan un buen fin de semana).

Los alumnos recogieron sus libros y mochilas para salir del aula. Kagome se quedó sentada en su butaca.

Ya era hora. Saldría del salón, iría por sus libros al casillero y entonces tendría que salir de la escuela para encontrarse con _él_. No hizo siquiera amago por moverse, Sae detrás de ella recogió sus cosas y estaba a punto de salir del salón de clases cuando escuchó a la profesora llamando a su amiga.

- _Kagome, won't you leave the class room? _(Kagome, ¿no dejarás el salón de clases?) –Kagome se vio sacada de sus pensamientos-: _What are you waiting for, honey? I think that somebody is waiting for you outside, isn't it?_ (¿Qué estás esperando, cariño? Creo que alguien debe estarte esperando afuera, ¿no es así?)

- _Oh, yeah teacher_ (Oh, sí maestra) –Sae respondió contenta, mientras Kagome la miró horrorizada-, _that's for sure._ (Eso es seguro).

- _C'mon, Kagome, go outside; don't make him wait_ (Vamos, Kagome, ve afuera; no lo hagas esperar) –la profesora le sonrió amablemente y salió.

La chica se volteó a ver a su amiga con los ojos llenos de miedo. Sae le sonrió dulcemente y le tomó una de sus manos.

- No puedo –susurró nerviosa-, no estoy lista.

- Por supuesto que lo estás –le dijo Sae y apretó su mano-. Venga, vamos a tu casillero.

Ambas salieron del salón de clases para sacar las cosas de Kagome del casillero. Lo hicieron en completo silencio. Murai las esperaba fuera de las aulas de preparatoria y al verlo Sae apresuró el paso para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

- Hola, Kagome –le saludó el chico y notó la palidez de su rostro-. Ánimo, pequeña, todo va salir bien –le dijo con amabilidad y le dio un ligero apretón en los brazos.

- Iremos a comer Kagome –le dijo su amiga tomando la mano de Murai-, si necesitas algo me marcas al móvil, ¿de acuerdo? –Ella asintió.

La joven le dio un abrazo para calmarle los nervios, y luego Murai se acercó y también la estrechó susurrándole algunas palabras. Vio a sus amigos desaparecer de la preparatoria y entonces tomó aire y se encaminó hasta la salida.

**-CE-**

InuYasha aparcó el automóvil en el parque frente a la preparatoria. Se bajó de él y observó a los estudiantes que salían de allí: muchos de ellos reían y conversaban animadamente, esperaba que Kagome y él pudiera llevarse así después de tanto. Vio salir a Sae y a Murai tomados de la mano y ambos le regresaron la mirada. Los tres sonrieron y se saludaron de lejos. Murai levantó su pulgar en señal de apoyo e InuYasha solamente asintió divertido. Era ahora o nunca.

Cruzó la calle hacia la acera de la preparatoria y entonces fue que levantó la cara. Frente a él caminaba la persona que tanto había deseado ver, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, pero era mejor así. Ella continuaba caminando y cavilando, enfundada en su chaqueta y bufanda. Se detuvo para ver si ella le miraba, pero no fue así, sino que siguió caminando hacia él hasta recibirla en sus brazos. _Distraída_, pensó el chico envolviéndola.

**-CE-**

Kagome venía con la mirada en el suelo. El aire le calaba los huesos y aún con la chaqueta y la bufanda tenía frío. La mochila le atravesaba el pecho y colgaba por un lado. Aún venía pensando en cómo reaccionaría.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos y en sus miedos que no vio por donde iba hasta que chocó con algo..., o alguien. Sintió los fuertes brazos rodearla brindándole el calor que le hacía falta, un calor que necesitaba. El pecho de la otra persona era tan tibio, tan cálido que sintió calma; subía y bajaba algo agitado. A todo esto, ¿quién la sostenía? Aspiró el aroma que desprendía la otra persona y llenó sus pulmones de ella: olía a casa, olía a tierra húmeda, olía a la calidez de una fogata, a los caminos recorridos, olía a _él._ Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. _Él_ la sostenía entre los brazos, y fue conciente de que los propios se aferraron a la gabardina negra que él llevaba puesta.

- Tonta –murmuró él recargando su cabeza en la de ella-. Eres una tonta distraída, Kagome –le dijo una vez más.

El dolor y la alegría en sus palabras se notaban. La estrechó un poco más entre sus brazos y ella respondió justamente igual, se aferró a él. Cualquier defensa que ella pudiera haber creado, aquel abrazo se lo estaba quebrando de inmediato. Había tantas cosas que quería gritarle, que quería decirle..., quería que él explicara, quería llorar. Pero no más, ya no había lágrimas... ¿o sí?

- Oh, InuYasha –gimió en sus brazos-, estaba tan asustada, me sentía tan sola..., me dolió mucho irme de aquella manera, pero era lo mejor InuYasha, no debía quedarme, no debía. No pertenecía a aquel lugar..., no tenía nada por lo cual quedarme..., había sufrido tanto, InuYasha, tanto... –Kagome dijo cada una de las frases con tremenda rapidez que el propio InuYasha sonrió divertido.

- Shh, tranquila –el eco de su voz le regresó a la realidad, mostrándole que se encontraba aferrada al cuerpo del chico como si de ello dependiera su vida, de cierta manera así era. InuYasha levantó su rostro con su mano y fijó sus ojos dorados en los marrones de ella-: Me da gusto encontrarte.

- Tardaste tanto, InuYasha..., tanto –reprochó.

- Lo sé –dijo él apenado-, y lo siento.

Le acarició el rostro con la mano libre y le dio una hermosa sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta. Ya no había frío, parecía haberse quedado en alguna otra parte. Los estudiantes que aún salían de la preparatoria los observaban: algunos de manera divertida, otros tantos asqueados y unos cuantos más sonreían. Se notaba lo enamorados que estaban ellos dos, ¿ninguno se había dado cuenta aún de los sentimientos del otro? ¿Acaso esos dos muchachos no veían cuán enamorados estaban?

- _You see, Kagome,_ –la profesora de inglés caminó por un lado de la pareja y Kagome se sonrojó-, _I was pretty sure that someone was expecting for you right here._ –Miró a InuYasha y les sonrió a ambos: – _Have fun, Higurashi, _matta ne. (Lo ves, Kagome, estaba muy segura de que alguien estaba esperando por ti aquí mismo. Diviértete Higurashi, hasta luego.)

- _Thank you, Miss Deguchi, have a nice weekend you too _–la chica sonrió-, _see you on Monday._ (Gracias, señorita Deguchi, que tenga un buen fin de semana usted también, nos vemos el lunes.) La muchacha vio a su profesora alejarse mientras ella seguía en los brazos de InuYasha.

- Tu inglés es muy bueno –le dijo con amabilidad.

- Gracias –dijo ella algo sonrojada.

- Ven, vamos a algún lado –el joven la soltó y le tomó de la mano. Kagome sintió frío de nuevo, pero su mano entrelazada con la de él le hizo olvidarse de aquello-. ¿Te apetece algún lugar para comer?

- Lo que sea está bien –le dijo tímidamente-, la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre.

- Sé de un lugar tranquilo donde podemos hablar –InuYasha la miró a los ojos-, sé que tenemos mucho por hablar. –Inesperadamente el chico se acercó y le plantó un beso en la frente.

Seguía siendo tan alto como siempre, le sacaba la mitad de su cuello y su cabeza entera. Cuando se había acercado ella reposó sus manos en su pecho y se quedó allí, no lo dejó alejarse. Él lo entendió porque la sujetó fuertemente en sus brazos, aspiró su aroma, no cambiaba para nada. La rodeó la cintura y la hizo caminar con él hasta llegar a su auto, donde abrió la puerta y la invitó a subir. Kagome se despegó de él a duras penas y subió al auto, él le dio la vuelta y subió del lado del conductor; lo encendió y tomó rumbo a la cafetería que semanas antes había sido el testigo del encuentro con _Miroku_. Durante el camino le tomó la mano libre y la retuvo entre la suya.

Por fin la tenía. Por fin encontraba a la persona que tanto anhelaba. Y le daba gusto darse cuenta que ella no había salido huyendo cuando lo vio: _No es que viniera tan atenta por donde caminaba,_ se dijo mentalmente y sonrió. Ella al ver su rostro, le encantó verlo de nuevo. Inspeccionó cada una de sus facciones, su rostro varonil, su mandíbula fuerte, la piel bronceada, sus ojos dorados fijos en la calle, el porte que tenía siempre imponente y a la vez relajado. ¿Qué lo había cambiado tanto?

- Me siento bicho de laboratorio si sigues viéndome de esa manera –le dijo y ella de inmediato se sonrojó porque él la había descubierto.

Al llegar a la cafetería él le abrió la puerta y ambos entraron en el lugar. La muchacha del café le sonrió a InuYasha y Kagome sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Eran esos celos? No, no podían ser, InuYasha no era nada suyo, nada. Frunció el ceño, turbada, el chico se percató de eso y le apretó la mano que sujetaba, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

- Frecuento mucho este lugar –le dijo contestándole a sus celos-, me la pasaba aquí cuando te buscaba. –Ella volvió a sonrojarse. Había sido descubierta por segunda vez.

Minutos después, la mesera les trajo el menú. Ambos ordenaron café y unos sándwiches para pasar la tarde. Kagome se frotaba las manos continuamente, como si tuviera cosas que decir y no supiera por donde empezar. ¿Qué debía decirle?

**-o-**

**Hey, remember me**

**I remember you walking away**

**Hey, remember me**

**I remember you walking away**

**-o-**

- Podemos empezar con lo básico –dijo InuYasha mirándola-. Pregunta lo que quieras, es..., como si no me conocieras.

­- En teoría..., no te conozco –respondió Kagome con una media sonrisa.

- Es cierto –InuYasha bajó la mirada.

**-o-**

**The silence is all we have to give**

**And the memories of a life I wished we lived**

**-o-**

El silencio reinó después de aquello. ¿Acaso no había cosas que preguntar? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Había demasiadas, solamente que ahora frente a él no articulaba nada.

- Y-yo..., t-tú nombre completo es, ¿cuál? –_ ¿Qué pregunta es esa, Kagome Higurashi? Puedes hacerlo mejor,_ se reprendió a si misma. InuYasha sonrió.

- Taisho InuYasha –respondió él simplemente.

- ¿Familia?

- Completa –Kagome abrió los ojos al doble. – Inuno, Izaoy y Sesshomaru.

- ¡Tus padres! –Exclamó sorprendida-: Y-y, ¿Sesshomaru también? –El chico asintió divertido ante la reacción de ella. La mesera les trajo sus alimentos.

- Sigues con el trabajo en el templo –no sonaba a pregunta, era una afirmación.

- Así es, mi abuelo todavía me mantiene con los deberes de sacerdotisa –dijo ella-, mejoré mucho desde que estábamos en el Sen... –se detuvo a media palabra, observando la fuerza con que InuYasha la miraba-, el Sengoku –dijo débilmente.

- Sí, todos lo notamos –dijo él sin hacer muchos aspavientos.

- Ehm, bueno..., tenía que adaptarme –dijo ella-. ¿Edad? ¿Estudios?

- Casi 18, y estoy en el tercer año de preparatoria, seis meses más y estoy fuera y listo para la universidad.

- ¿Casi 18? –Preguntó ella curiosa.

- Sí, dentro de unas semanas será mi cumpleaños –Kagome dio un sorbo a su café y asintió.

**-o-**

**The sun goes down**

**As the city lights**

**Pave their way**

**Through the darkest nights**

**Raindrops fall**

**As an old man cries**

**Never thought to ever think twice**

**-o-**

Al terminar salieron a caminar por ahí, el sol bajaba por entre las montañas así como las luces comenzaban a poblar la ciudad. El frío hizo que Kagome se arremolinara en su chaqueta y bufanda, InuYasha la miró y entonces decidió mejor ir a su auto. Le abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar, él también subió por el otro lado. Los copos de nieve caían aún. Kagome esperaba que él encendiera el auto, pero no lo hizo, solamente hizo su asiento hacia atrás y se acomodó un poco.

- Has hablado muy poco –le dijo él-. ¿No estás a gusto?

- ¡No! No es eso... –dijo ella de inmediato.

- Entonces, qué es, Kagome –su voz pronunciando su nombre le erizó la piel por completo.

¿Cuántas veces había esperado que él le llamara así? Con ternura, con una calidez que nunca le escuchó, con tibieza, con cariño..., quizás hasta con amor. Pero hasta ahora era que realmente él lo decía de esa manera. Se quedó tan metida en ese sentimiento que renacía que no fue consciente de lo que InuYasha hacía hasta que sintió el calor de su mano en su mejilla. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- Estás pensando mucho, Kagome –dijo suavemente.

Sollozó ante su tono, era tan irreal. ¿Estaba él realmente ahí tocando su piel? ¿Hablándole de una promesa que estaba por cumplir? Buscándole a ella, para recuperarla. Dejó que las lágrimas salieran por sus ojos, dejando suaves marcas en sus mejillas. InuYasha quiso apartar la mano de su mejilla y hacer otra cosa, pero Kagome se lo impidió reteniéndole con sus manos frías.

- Tardaste demasiado, InuYasha –dijo sollozando.

- Oh, Kagome –dijo él, le dolía verla en ese estado y sabía que era su culpa.

- Prometí dejar de pensarte, dejar de vivir en el pasado –Kagome siguió hablando con los ojos cerrados, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban la mano del chico a su lado-, quería seguir, InuYasha, de verdad lo intenté. Pero..., todo estaba tan mal, yo estaba mal.

El chico le soltó el rostro y entonces la abrazó, sujetándola entre sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia él. Kagome se refugió en sus brazos, llorando amargamente, diciéndole una y otra vez lo mucho que él había tardado, lo mucho que le había hecho daño. Y eso lo lastimaba. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, ¿así se sentiría ella cuando había cosas que arreglar? ¿Como si no supiera cómo? InuYasha le acarició la cabeza, enlazando sus dedos en las hebras de color negro, tratando de calmarle y de paso calmarse él.

**-o-**

**Hey, remember me**

**I remember you walking away**

**Hey, remember me**

**I remember you walking away**

**-o-**

- Perdóname, Kagome, perdóname –le dijo cuando ella había dejado de llorar y solamente hipaba-. Realmente lo siento, cuando te fuiste todo se vino abajo, Kagome, todo –la sujetó más fuerte. – Estaba perdido, todos lo notaron. Entonces decidí que si no podía volver a verte entonces no tenía sentido quedarme en un mundo donde no estabas, te extrañaba tanto –dio un beso en su frente-, comprendí entonces todo lo que me dabas, todo lo que necesitaba eras tú, pero ya era tarde. Demasiado tarde. –InuYasha suspiró-: Perdóname por favor, dime que me perdonas.

Ella se sujetó a su gabardina con fuerza, claro que lo perdonaría, no podía decirle que no. Él era todo lo que ella necesitaba y lo que quería. ¿Por qué entonces no podía decírselo? No salían palabras de su boca, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba decírselo las palabras se le atragantaron.

- Kagome..., mírame –el chico le levantó el rostro hasta ver sus ojos castaños rojizos de tanto llorar. – Nunca me ha gustado verte triste –le secó los restos de lágrimas-, anda, di que me perdonas.

- Y-yo... –Kagome alzó su mano y acarició el rostro imponente de InuYasha, ¡cómo no perdonarlo!-. Te perdono InuYasha, te perdono todo..., pero... –

- ¿Pero?

- Prométeme que no me dejarás ir de nuevo –dijo en un hilo de voz.

- Te lo juro –dijo él mirándola a los ojos-, jamás te irás de mi lado, jamás.

**-o-**

**From all that you made**

**That you lost**

**Or threw away**

**Trade it in for a brand new life**

**-o-**

La nieve afuera caía sin parar. InuYasha y Kagome se quedaron en silencio, él la abrazaba y al mismo tiempo la observaba fijamente. ¿Desde cuando estaban así? InuYasha de nuevo le acarició el rostro y ella sonrió como antes. Con esa sonrisa hermosa y bellísima, era una sonrisa pura sin falsedades solamente por sentirse feliz y contenta. Y eso lo hacía sentirse contento. No supo tampoco cuando se acercó a su rostro lentamente, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios, la vio remojarse los propios y sentir el dulce aliento en su boca.

- Necesito besarte –le susurró.

Kagome pudo sentir el vaho del aliento masculino colándose por su boca, sintiéndolo férvido y deseoso. Lo ansiaba ella también, ¿por qué tenía que preguntar? Lo vio acercarse otro poco más, sentía su corazón acelerado en su pecho y en sus manos podía percibir la alocada carrera que llevaba el de InuYasha. ¡Oh, Kami, sólo otro poco más!

- No sabes cómo te quiero –murmuró InuYasha antes de besarla.

El roce era sólo eso, un roce. Un juego de labios que se disfrutaban entre sí. InuYasha la sostuvo más fuerte, mientras abría y cerraba la boca invitándola a hacer lo mismo. Desde que la había visto quería haberle robado aquel delicioso beso, pero con tantas cosas que hablar no podía hacerlo de pronto: ella se asustaría. En cambio ahora, podía libremente disfrutar de los labios carnosos y tibios que tenía entre los suyos.

El beso se volvió algo rápido, pero no quería asustarla más; entones comenzó a bajar de intensidad, simplemente mordiendo y deleitándose de cada uno de sus labios. Delicadamente le acarició la mejilla con sus dedos y se separó dejándole un último corto y casto beso en los labios ahora rojizos y húmedos.

Ella abrió los ojos chocolates y le miró fijamente. Había sido bellísimo, justo como ella esperaba que fuera un beso de InuYasha. Y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que él había dicho antes de besarla: _"No sabes cómo te quiero"_, y al repetirse la frase en su cabeza ella sonrió emocionada y sincera. Además el brillo travieso que asomó sus ojos.

- Me pareció oírte decir algo... –dijo desinteresadamente, delineándole los labios con los dedos blancos.

- Sí, dije que te quiero –repitió él entrando en el juego.

- ¿Cómo?

- Te quiero –repitió él.

- ¿Qué?

- QUE TE QUIERO –alzo la voz, y escondió el rostro en su cuello-, que te quiero como loco, que te he estado buscando noche y día..., que quiero estar contigo siempre.

Entonces Kagome se sintió satisfecha. Él, era real y lo que le profesaba también lo era.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola, holaaa!! Ya sé que he tardado, pero tmb tengo muchas excusas: tareas, proyectos, Estudio de Investigación de Mercados, pequeñas rencillas con equipos horribles y días pésimos. Para colmo vuelvo a estar en exámenes, PERO... solo me quedan DOS semanas para salir de clases yeeee!!!

Espero q todos estén muy bien. Muchísimos saludos a todos.

Nindë Black


	10. El fin del principio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos... Son de la gran Rumiko Takashi. Espero no ser demandada. Sólo los uso como desahogo y des-estrés.

Datos importantes:

También tenemos cambios en nombres...

Miroku: Murai Kotara

Sango: Sae Ishikawa

Kohaku: Kohei Ishikawa

Shippo: Sachi Ashida

Datos de interés:

_Cursiva: pensamientos o mis intromisiones_

**Negrita:** Cosas importantes q no pueden ser pasadas x alto.

Normal: narración

**ooo:** Cambio de día

**-CE-:** Cambio de Escena.

((N/A: XXX)): Notas de la autora

'_XXX'_: voz interna o conciencia

**º$º$º:** Minutos u horas después.

Notas al final.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 10. El fin del principio.**

- ¡Kagome! –Sachi corrió a su encuentro.

Hacía ya varias semanas en que por fin todos se habían reunido. Y aquel día, se reunirían por el cumpleaños de InuYasha, todo un acontecimiento. Entre Kagome, Sae, Murai y Sesshomaru había acordado hacerle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa. Kagome recibió a Sachi en los brazos y le dio un beso en la frente. La sacerdotisa tenía un semblante sumamente alegre y despreocupado desde que todo volviera a tomar su curso normal. Envió a Sachi a la cocina con lo que traía en las manos y ella se dirigió al Árbol Sagrado, observó el lugar donde InuYasha estuviese sellado por 50 años, y que ahora solamente era una mancha en el árbol. Se sentó entre las raíces del árbol y recordó el día en que había vuelto a ver a Sesshomaru, los padres de InuYasha y hasta Rin.

**Ж Flash Back Ж**

_- Anda, Kagome, se hace tarde –InuYasha reclamó desde el piso inferior del templo Higurashi._

_- Ya estoy lista –dijo ella bajando las escaleras con unos jeans ajustados, una blusa azul de botones de manga tres cuartos, botas altas y una gabardina también negra-, eres un desesperado, ¿lo sabías?_

_- Siempre lo he sabido, cariño –la tomó de la cintura y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, a lo que ella rió-. Vamonos, linda._

_- Sí, vamos._

_Anduvieron en el auto durante unos 20 minutos hasta que llegaron al hogar de los Taisho. InuYasha le abrió la puerta y la condujo hasta la entrada principal, donde el chico metió la llave a la cerradura y la puerta quedó abierta._

_- Pasa –le dijo suavemente y le tomó la mano-. ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!_

_- En la sala, hijo –Kagome pudo percibir la dulzura de la voz de su madre._

_El joven la dirigió por el pasillo hasta la sala. La mujer estaba dándoles la espalda, su largo cabello negro azabache con algunas diminutas y contadas canas, era bellísimo, su perfil era de una mujer adulta, pero jovial. En el sillón de un lado se encontraba, quien debía ser su padre, su largo cabello platinado amarrado en una coleta alta con un flequillo sobre el rostro; los ojos profundamente dorados, sobre el rostro había algunas arrugas, pero nada muy fuerte. También era un hombre maduro con la vivacidad exudando por la piel._

_- Mamá, papá... –los llamó-, les presento a Kagome._

_- Buenas tardes –dijo ella mirándoles._

_Ambos adultos se pusieron de pie, y Kagome pudo apreciar lo mucho que InuYasha había heredado de ambos, los ojos de Izayoi eran violeta, desprendiendo una gran alegría. Inu Taisho era tan alto e imponente como recordaba a Sesshomaru, y el propio InuYasha. Sonrió a los dos, y éstos le devolvieron la sonrisa._

_- Es un gusto en conocerte, Kagome... Por fin –Inu se acercó a ella y le sujetó la mano suavemente, dándole un beso en la frente. El señor era bastante alto, aún un poco más que InuYasha y éste le sacaba toda su cabeza._

_- Igualmente, señor Taisho –dijo la sacerdotisa sonrojada._

_- ¡Pero niña, que linda eres! –Izayoi quitó a su marido y sujetó el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos, observándola fijamente. _

_Kagome se sintió segura al estar frente a la mujer, tenía cierto magnetismo que la atraía como si fuera su propia madre. Izayoi dejó un beso en su mejilla y ella reaccionó cerrando los ojos._

_- Muchas gracias, señora Taisho –repitió lentamente._

_- Es una chica muy bella, InuYasha –dijo la mujer sentándose a un lado de su esposo._

_- Sí, lo sé –dijo el chico, quien le dio un espacio junto a él y la sostuvo de la mano. Kagome se sonrojó ante el comentario._

_- Izayoi, la estás poniendo en aprietos –dijo el señor Inu Taisho._

_- Lo siento, Kagome –dijo la mujer y sonrió._

_- No se preocupe –balbuceó ella._

_- Esperaba encontrar a mi hermano aquí –InuYasha se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta._

_- No está, hijo –Inu le detuvo-, fue a recoger a Rin._

_- Cierto, cierto –dijo él, y sonrió-. Bueno entonces habremos de esperarlo._

**Ж Fin del Flash Back Ж**

Y así había sido. Habían esperado a Sesshomaru durante unas horas, de hecho los padres de InuYasha la habían acogido con tanto entusiasmo que comieron allí mismo ante la insistencia de Izayoi. Era una mujer hermosa y buena, no cabía duda de las razones por las que el padre de InuYasha seguía profundamente enamorado de ella. El señor Inu Taisho era otra historia, tenía ese semblante de seriedad e imponencia que la hacían sobrecogerse cuando estaba cerca, sin embargo, se había dado cuenta que era un hombre amable, bastante agradable y sobre todo el mismo sentido del humor que su hijo menor: arrogante a veces, pero amoroso.

- Kagome, ¿dónde estás? –La voz de Sae le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Acá estoy, Sae –dijo la jovencita levantando un brazo para que la viera-. ¿Me buscabas?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kag? –Sae se sentó junto a ella en las raíces.

- Recordando –dijo ella simplemente, y ante la mirada asustada de su amiga siguió-: Cuando conocí a los padres de InuYasha y a Sesshomaru, nada peor, Sae. –La chica dejó escapar un suspiro. – Este árbol ha sido testigo de muchas cosas, amiga.

- Sí, ya lo creo –Sae recargó la cabeza en el tronco-. Demasiadas cosas durante más de 500 y pico de años.

- Se ha acabado, ¿no es así? –Kagome y Sae se miraron a los ojos.

- Por supuesto, Kagome –Sae sonrió-, se ha acabado por fin. No más dolor ni lágrimas. De ahora en adelante sólo habrá alegrías.

- Me parece bien –Kagome asintió.

- Anda, mujer, que debes ir a buscar a InuYasha –le reprendió su amiga y le ayudó a levantarse.

Ambas chicas se dieron un abrazo que duró algunos segundos. Era el fin del inicio de una antigua y nueva amistad. Sae entró al templo, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras para buscar a su... ¿novio? Bueno, eso no importaba, el hecho era que InuYasha le pertenecía, desde siempre.

**Ж Flash Back Ж**

_- ¡Ya llegué! –Sesshomaru alzó la voz desde la puerta principal y luego se dirigió a su acompañante-: Vamos, deben estar en la cocina._

_Kagome había escuchado la voz de aquel hombre una vez anterior, cuando fueron a visitar a la prima de Murai, sin embargo, no había visto al dueño de ella. Ahora entendía por qué todos tenían una cara de espanto cuando ella regresó. Estaban sentados en la cocina, terminando de beber té. Instintivamente Kagome se giró hasta el marco de la puerta del lugar, y como si fuese invocado, Sesshomaru se plantó en ella y le miró. _

_Sus ojos se escrutaron un largo rato. El dorado de él estaba distinto, mucho más cálido que como ella recordaba. El Inu Tai Youkai que ella alguna vez había visto pelear ferozmente con su hermano no estaba más en esa mirada. Esa mirada que ahora mismo se introducía en sus ojos, era hermosa, por llamarla de alguna manera, estaba limpia de rencores. Su largo cabello platinado le caía por la espalda y el fino rostro era la viva imagen de su padre._

_Cuando Sesshomaru se paró en el marco de la puerta, quedó prendado de la mirada castaña que ahora mismo le devolvía la mirada intensamente. Sabía de antemano que la encontraría, y aunque aquella vez en casa de Rin habían estado cerca de toparse no la había visto. La mirada castaña de aquella niña era casi como la recordaba: serena, valiente; sin embargo, justo ahora que la miraba fijamente se percataba que parte del brillo de alegría que antes tenía había desaparecido. Se golpeó internamente, ella era la que había sufrido más en todo esto, era comprensible que la herida sanara lentamente._

_- Que bueno que llegas, hijo –Izayoi se acercó a él y desconectó la mirada profunda que le dedicaba a Kagome-. Rinni, linda._

_- Hola mamá –dijo éste asintiendo con la cabeza._

_- Buenas tardes, señora Taisho, señor –la chica a su lado era la prima de Murai, y para entonces Kagome comprendió muchas cosas._

_- ¿Han comido? –Preguntó Izayoi._

_- Sí, mamá, gracias –Sesshomaru sonrió a su madre y ésta devolvió la sonrisa. Kagome se sorprendió de aquella sonrisa que adornaba el rostro, antes frío, de Sesshomaru._

_- Vamos, Izayoi, dejemos a los muchachos solos –Inukai salió con su mujer de la mano, mientras el hijo mayor de los Taisho y su novia se sentaron en la mesa._

_Rinni le sonrió a Kagome, quien también sonrió suavemente. InuYasha la había observado todo el tiempo desde que su hermano apareciera. Lo había mirado de una manera tan... rara, como si tratara de reconocerlo, a su vida pasada. La conexión de miradas que habían tenido, ella y su hermano, fue para él como un golpe al estómago, dejándolo sin aire. A él no lo había mirado así. Sin embargo, luego reconoció que estaba siendo celoso en exceso y que Kagome solamente estaba inspeccionándolo._

_- Hola InuYasha –saludó Rinni-, Kagome._

_- ¿Qué tal, Rin? –Respondió el menor._

_- Hola, Rin –Kagome, la chica le miró alegre-. Sesshomaru._

_- Kagome –respondió él e inclinó la cabeza. Miró en los ojos de la chica que pasaban miles de preguntas-: Debes tener tanto que decir, niña._

_El sonido de la voz de Sesshomaru aunque era como antes, sonaba mucho más cálida y más sincera. No había rencor ni frialdad. Su voz le llegó suavemente a sus oídos y le agradó escucharla._

_- Sí, muchas cosas –dijo ella-. Pero, no sé ni por donde empezar. Sólo... –dudó-, sólo quería verlos de nuevo. Y resulta..., resulta que..._

_- Que hasta quienes no te interesan también están aquí._

_- ¡No! –Exclamó ella-, no he dicho eso –lo miró duramente-, es sólo que no te conozco, no sé cómo eres. Eres completamente desconocido para mí, a pesar de haberte conocido en algún momento, es como si no fuera así. Tus ojos... –Kagome calló de inmediato, había hablado tan rápido y no se dio cuenta de a donde la llevaron sus pensamientos-. La verdad es, que me asustas._

_InuYasha se acercó tras ella y la abrazó suavemente por la cintura. No pensó que tendría esa reacción frente a su hermano, las palabras de la pelinegra eran verdaderas y al escucharla no pudo más que hacerle sentir que estaba allí con ella. Cuando Kagome sintió el abrazo dio un respingo, pero luego reconoció a InuYasha tras ella, se sintió más tranquila al percibir sus brazos y recargó la cabeza sobre su pecho aliviada de que estuviera ahí. Susurró un débil "lo siento"._

_- Está bien, pequeña, no te preocupes –dijo él suavemente y la apretó contra sí._

_- Tienes razón, Kagome –Sesshomaru suspiró-, en la actualidad soy un desconocido para ti. –Rinni le tomó de la mano, apoyándolo-: ¿Te parece que empecemos de cero?_

_Kagome miró a el hermano mayor de InuYasha y luego a él, para terminar pasando la mirada por la de Rinni, quien asintió imperceptiblemente para los demás. Kagome cerró los ojos y rebuscó en su interior, no podía decir que no, mucho menos a alguien que literalmente no conocía bien. Luego los abrió y los posó sobre Sesshomaru._

_- Bien –musitó y sonrió. InuYasha se incorporó y se colocó entre ambos, tomó la mano de Kagome y la miró._

_- Kagome... –ella volteó a verlo curiosa-, te presento a mi hermano, Sesshomaru Taisho. Ella es Kagome Higurashi –dijo dirigiéndose a su hermano._

_- Mucho gusto, Kagome –Sesshomaru tendió su mano._

_- El gusto es mío..., Sesshomaru –dijo tomando la mano del chico._

**Ж Fin del Flash Back Ж**

Desde entonces Sesshomaru y ella se habían vuelto buenos amigos, a veces cuando Kagome llamaba a InuYasha primero conversaba largo y tendido con Sesshomaru. Era agradable, mucho más que en el Sengoku y su personalidad era simplemente genial.

Kagome se detuvo frente a la tienda de videojuegos. Se le escurrió una gota por su cabeza, ¿de plano no habían encontrado otro lugar a donde mandarlo? Se rió por lo bajo y entró. A lo lejos saludó al dueño, quien le vendía los juegos a su hermano, y entonces lo vio metido en un jueguito de peleas. Se acercó a él y de tan concentrado ni lo notó.

- Feliz cumpleaños –dijo ella alegre, pero él no se dio cuenta y Kagome frunció el ceño. _Muchacho despistado como siempre_-: InuYasha... –el amigo seguía en su mundo-, ¡Taisho! –Espetó la chica y él se sobresaltó.

- Ka-Kags, me matas de un susto –dijo él colocando una mano en su pecho.

- No lo haría si estuvieras poniendo atención –dijo ella y entrecerró los ojos.

- Bueno, bueno –dijo él rascándose la cabeza.

Su hermano lo había mandado allí a que buscara un videojuego para Sachi y Kohei, pero se había quedado prendado del juego de peleas. Hasta había olvidado que los demás no lo habían llamado. Entonces frunció el ceño, se cruzo de brazos y adoptó su pose arrogante.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? –Kagome le miró curiosa.

- ¡Keh! –Exclamó él-: Había olvidado lo abandonado que me has tenido... –y luego se percató de algo-, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

- Tu hermano me lo dijo –respondió Kagome y alzó la ceja.

- Aún así, me has tenido muy descuidado –dijo y alzo la barbilla. Kagome se rió por lo bajo ante la pose.

- InuYasha... –le llamó y él la miró de reojo. Delante de él, Kagome tenía una pequeña cajita con un moño enorme.

- ¿Q-qué es eso? –Dijo asombrado.

- Pues..., lo que se le da a todo el mundo el día de su cumpleaños –dijo ella simplemente-, un regalo –lo acercó para que lo tomara-. Feliz cumpleaños, InuYasha.

La mirada del chico se suavizó. Tomó la cajita entre tus manos y la abrió algo nervioso por lo que encontraría. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse con un par de placas tipo militar con algunos datos impresos. Una de las placas vacía, y la miró curioso. La otra placa tenía su nombre y un mensaje: _"Por comenzar de nuevo. Te amo. Kagome."_ InuYasha la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra sí.

- También te amo –dijo él quedamente, sujetándola con fuerza.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron de emoción, y se separó, mirándolo contenta.

- Vamos al templo –dijo ella y le tomó de la mano.

Mientras caminaban jamás se soltaron. InuYasha se había colgado una de las placas en su respectiva cadena color plateado y la otra la llevaba en la mano.

- ¿Por qué una placa vacía? –Preguntó.

- Porque te tengo otra sorpresa... –luego recapacitó-, tenemos –aclaró.

InuYasha alzo las cejas sorprendido, pero no dijo nada más y siguieron caminando. Entonces se dio cuenta que no entendía nada, su hermano despareció temprano a casa de Rinni y desde entonces no regresaba a casa, luego le había llamado alegándole que debía ir a buscar unos videojuegos que Rinni quería regalarles a los niños, pero que ellos estaban haciendo un mandado para sus padres, cosa extraña. Para terminar, Sae y Murai le habían llamado por la mañana diciéndole que saldrían fuera de la ciudad. Hizo una mueca, todo era raro y frunció el ceño. Kagome al notarlo le observó divertida.

- No pongas esa cara –le dijo-, te arrugas –bromeó.

- ¡Keh!

En la entrada del templo, Kagome se adelantó unos cuantos escalones y luego adoptó su pose arrogante, aprendida directamente de él. Lo miró altiva y orgullosa, se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió. Cabeceó para que el chico la siguiera.

- A que no me alcanzas –Kagome se rió y corrió escaleras arriba.

InuYasha sonrió y la siguió, dándole suficiente espacio para que ella llegara primero. La vio entrar en el templo por la puerta delantera y sin pensárselo la siguió. Kagome alcanzó a susurrarle a los demás: _"Ya está aquí. Listos."_ Y siguió corriendo hacia la sala. InuYasha entró al templo y no escuchó ruidos.

- ¡Kagome! –Le llamó.

- ¡En la sala, InuYasha!

Caminó hasta la sala y al entrar, lo recibieron millones de papelitos de colores y un estruendoso grito.

- ¡SORPRESA!

El confeti, las serpentinas, y los globos le cayeron de todos lados y su cara fue capturada por una cámara que Sachi traía entre manos. Luego poco a poco sonrió, estaba aún sorprendido por aquello, rápidamente buscó con la mirada a Kagome a quien vio cerca de la mesa del comedor.

- ¡Hermanito! –Sesshomaru cogió a su hermano entre los brazos y lo estrujó, InuYasha se soltó forzosamente de él y se acomodó la camisa para luego explotar en una carcajada.

- Odioso –le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados-, sabías de esto y no me dijiste nada.

- Pero como iba a decirte, InuYasha –dijo Rinni a su lado-, él también era parte de la idea.

- Rinni, ¡qué te he dicho sobre descubrirme!

- ¿Que no lo haga frente a tu hermano, porque no quieres que se de cuenta cuánto lo quieres y lo adoras? –Rinni mostró su más hermosa sonrisa y los demás se echaron a reír puesto que Sesshomaru se había llevado la mano a la cara y negaba con la cabeza.

- Así se le controla, prima, bien hecho –Murai le susurró desde atrás y Rinni asintió divertida.

- Oh, cielo, no pongas esa cara –Rinni le abrazó-. Sólo bromeaba, son cosas que tu hermano ya sabe, ¿no es así InuYasha?

- Eh, ¿yo?

Sachi y Kohei se colgaron de su amigo para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, entregándole por parte de ambos un paquete envuelto. InuYasha prometió abrirlo más tarde. Sae y Murai se pararon frente a él sonrientes.

- Ustedes, malditos traidores –dijo InuYasha amenazadoramente-, dijeron que no estarían en la ciudad.

- Ese era el caso, querido amigo –Murai le pasó un brazo por los hombros-, tómalo por el lado bueno, por lo menos te avisamos que no estaríamos.

- Feliz cumpleaños, InuYasha –Sae lo abrazó-. Ojalá no hayas pasado tantas penurias.

- Claro que no, sólo me mandaron a buscar un videojuego –dijo él rodando los ojos.

- Videojuego que no compraste, hermano –Sesshomaru se detuvo a un lado de él.

InuYasha se sonrojó un poco, levantó el rostro buscando a Kagome, más no la halló frente a él, sino que sintió un par de brazos que lo sujetaban por la espalda y las manos se entrelazaban al frente de él. Aspiró profundamente y sus pulmones se llenaron del aroma que Kagome desprendía, siempre el mismo, siempre igual. Los demás habían desaparecido de su vista y decidió cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de su abrazo.

- ¿Te gustó, InuYasha? –susurró quedamente recargando su cabeza en su espalda.

- Pequeña –dijo él con la voz bajita y luego se giró para tenerla de frente y abrazarla por la cintura-. No debiste, Kagome.

- ¿Por qué no? –Kagome sonrió con diversión y se abrazó a él-, quería que tuvieras una sorpresa.

- Y vaya que me la has dado –dijo él recargando su mejilla sobre su cabeza.

Kagome levantó la cara para verlo y se acercó a sus labios para besarlos suavemente. InuYasha respondió de la misma manera, alzándola en sus brazos y acariciando sus labios.

- Te amo –le dijo ella sonriendo.

- También yo –respondió él aún con los ojos cerrados-, te amo demasiado.

- Aún no se acaba tu sorpresa –InuYasha abrió los ojos curioso y le miró.

- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que me regalaste antes? –Preguntó él sonriendo.

- Sí –dijo ella-, vamos al jardín.

Lo jaló de la mano hasta la parte trasera del jardín y lo detuvo debajo de un árbol. Se colocó a su espalda y le vendó los ojos, dejó un beso en su mejilla y se alejó de él. InuYasha se quedó donde Kagome lo había dejado, sintió una presión en el pecho cuando ella se alejó y no deseaba sentirla. ¿Qué otra sorpresa le tendría? Zapateó con la punta de su pie sobre el suelo, impaciente por saber.

Entonces sintió de nuevo el aroma a jazmín que ella desprendía y reconoció de inmediato que estaba frente a él. Sonrió contento de nuevo y se movió de su lugar tratando de acercarse. Kagome lo tomó de la mano para que la sintiera.

- Ya regresé –le dijo suavemente-, quítate la venda. –InuYasha hizo lo que le pidió y poco a poco abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz del sol.

Frente a sus ojos, entre los brazos de Kagome se encontraba un cachorro de pelaje totalmente blanco, con un par de ojos celestes que le miraba con la lengua de fuera. InuYasha parpadeó varias veces hasta enfocarlo bien y sonrió encantado, a lo que el animal ladró contento.

- Este es _Shiroi_ –dijo Kagome.

- ¿E-es mío, en serio? –InuYasha le miró extrañado.

- Sí, tonto, es el regalo de todos –Kagome se lo tendió para que él lo tomara.

InuYasha lo cargó entre sus brazos, mientras el animalito movía la cola frenética y felizmente. Le acarició la cabeza y por detrás de las orejas, el cachorro cerró los párpados contengo de que su amo lo estuviera acariciando. InuYasha sonrió y suspiró tranquilamente, aquel regalo le había tomado por sorpresa, pero también le agradaba. Siempre había querido una mascota, pero jamás lo había exteriorizado. Levantó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada brillante de Kagome, atrás se hallaban los demás mirándole.

- ¡Gracias! –Les gritó y ellos sonrieron. Luego volvió a mirar a Kagome-. ¿Para él es la otra placa? –Ella asintió-, pero no tiene nada escrito.

- Eso es porque cuando compré tu regalo, _Shiroi_ no tenía nombre –Kagome rascó la cabeza del cachorro-. Sesshomaru y yo tardamos mucho en dar con uno que no sonara cursi o demasiado infantil.

- Sin embargo, le pusieron _"blanco"_ –dijo él riendo.

- Pues, ¿preferías que lo llamara _Kouga_? -Kagome se rió.

- No hubiera estado mal –dijo él de broma.

- ¡Oye! –Espetó ella frunciendo el ceño.

- Ya, ya, que haya paz –dijo él conciliador.

Dejó a _Shiroi_ en el suelo y el cachorro corrió para encontrarse con los niños, quienes lo recibieron con gusto. Tomó a Kagome de los brazos y la acercó hacia si para rodearla en un abrazo fuerte, agachó la mirada y la chica se la devolvió feliz, lentamente se fue acercando hasta tomar sus labios en un beso suave y lleno de ternura. Envolvió sus labios cálidamente, recorriéndolos despacio para llenarse de su sabor.

Kagome le correspondió de la misma forma, estaba sintiéndose en las nubes, y cada vez que InuYasha la besaba de aquella manera ella perdía la noción entera de su alrededor. Sintió la lengua húmeda de InuYasha pidiéndole permiso para inmiscuirse en su boca, cosa que ella no le negó. Abrió sus labios suavemente para sentir la lengua tersa de su novio, acariciándola con la suya. Sintió cosquillas en el paladar, cuando –por error- InuYasha había pasado la punta de su lengua por ese lugar. Se separaron sin querer realmente hacerlo, dejándose en los labios un par de besos castos.

- Gracias por todo –le dijo suavemente-. Estoy tan contento con tantas sorpresas, Kagome –le acarició la mejilla con la palma de su mano.

- InuYasha... –susurró ella lanzándosele a los brazos-, pero no fui la única –se explicó-, todos ayudaron mucho.

- Lo sé, preciosa –el muchacho la silenció colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y ella sonrió-, y se los agradeceré en su debido momento. Por ahora, quiero estar contigo.

**º$º$º**

Unas horas más tarde se encontraban todos alrededor de la mesa de los Higurashi, los padres de InuYasha y los de Murai habían llegado hacía poco con comida recién hecha cosa que la madre y el abuelo de Kagome recibieron con gusto. Estaban todos conversando animadamente, entre risas, algunas miradas cómplices entre unos y otros.

InuYasha había pensado que sus padres no querrían a _Shiroi_ en casa, sin embargo, cuando Izayoi lo vio quedó enamorada del cachorro, y el señor Taisho accedió sin remilgos.

Luego de la comida, pasaron a la sala, donde los adultos se enfrascaron en su conversación y ellos salieron al patio. Los niños corrían junto con _Shiroi_, mientras ellos se sentaron debajo del Árbol del Tiempo. Miraron las ramas del árbol con una sensación de nostalgia en el corazón y luego se miraron unos a otros.

- Terminamos donde empezamos –dijo Sae.

- Al contrario, querida mía –Murai besó su mano y ella se sonrojó-, estamos cerrando un ciclo para comenzar uno nuevo.

- El fin del principio –Rinni suspiró y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sesshomaru, quien le pasó su brazo por sus hombros.

- Bastante poético –Sesshomaru sonrió a su novia-, pero explica lo que Murai ha dicho. –La mirada de Sesshomaru bajó de repente.

- ¿Qué pasa Sesshou? –Kagome le miró.

- Nada, Kagome –dijo él, pero ella le miró curiosa por lo que derrotado por aquella mirada, respondió-: Pensaba simplemente que yo no empecé aquí.

- Ah, pero aquí terminaste, hermano –ahora era InuYasha quien le observaba-. Aquí tuvimos nuestra última discusión y fue la última vez que nos vimos. –Sesshomaru sonrió complacido.

- Tienes razón.

- Entonces no digas tonterías, Sesshou –su cuñada le sonrió dulcemente-, este árbol es tan parte tuyo como de todos nosotros.

Se quedaron en silencio, viendo a los más pequeños correr por el jardín.

- ¿Qué nos deparará el destino? –Preguntó Sae curiosa.

- Probablemente lo que nos toque vivir en esta época –dijo su novio rodeándola.

Kagome les observó largamente a cada uno de ellos, encontrando rasgos familiares, y memorias entre sus recuerdos. Sus ojos color chocolate se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en todo el sufrimiento que había padecido para llegar hasta ahí. Bajó la mirada suavemente para que nadie lo notara, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libres por su rostro. Intentó no temblar ante los sollozos, pero fue en vano.

Sintió una mano sobre su barbilla y le levantaron el rostro. Encontró los ojos dorados de InuYasha mirándola con una ternura infinita y una sonrisa cálida en el rostro. Sus lágrimas aumentaron más ante aquella visión.

- No llores, Kagome –le susurró suavemente-, me duele verte llorar –los dorados ojos de InuYasha brillaron con tristeza al verla-. Dime qué te pasa, pequeña.

- Tonterías mías, InuYasha –dijo ella en un sollozo.

- ¿Qué tonterías son esas, amiga? –Sae se hincó a su lado junto con Murai.

Del otro lado estaba Rinni junto a ella, y Sesshomaru se hallaba en cuclillas a un lado. Todos le sonrieron suavemente y ella no lo soportó. Se encontraba demasiado feliz por tenerlos de vuelta, por haber ganado ahora a un nuevo amigo –hablando de Sesshomaru-, reencontrarse con esas personas que tanto había extrañado. Era una bendición. Las lágrimas siguieron derramándose y ella escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas.

- ¿Kagome? –InuYasha le llamó.

- E-estoy tan contenta... –dijo entre hipidos-, t-tan fe-liz de tenerlos con-migo –tembló ante cada sollozo-. Un poco más y me hubiera vuelto loca de tristeza, de desesperación. Y ahora... –levantó el rostro, tenía la nariz rojiza y los ojos aguados, y comenzó a reírse-, ahora están aquí conmigo..., para vivir la vida junto conmigo.

InuYasha la entendió por completo y la abrazó con ganas. Sae y Murai también rodearon el abrazo, luego le siguió Rinni y por último Sesshomaru alcanzó a acariciarle el cabello.

- Tranquila, niña –Sesshomaru le dijo con suavidad.

- Anda, Kagome –dijo Sae separándose-, no llores más.

- Es como lo ha dicho mi querida prima –Murai también se separó-, _el fin del principio._

- ¡Los quiero tanto! –Exclamó sonriente, y luego miró a InuYasha-: Y a ti te amo demasiado –le dijo suavemente y él la besó.

A lo lejos, Sachi y Kohei vieron a sus amigos en un tumulto y pensaron que era juego. Entonces corrieron abalanzándose contra ellos.

- ¡Bolita a InuYasha!

Al sentir el peso de los niños muchos cayeron al suelo, InuYasha había quedado debajo de Kagome para que no sufriera ningún daño. Sae, Murai, Rinni y Sesshomaru también cayeron riendo de las ocurrencias de esos niños.

Todo había estado perfecto, la fiesta sorpresa, los regalos, todo. En especial haber estado reunidos todos juntos, compartiendo el final del inicio de un nuevo ciclo. Un ciclo donde los esperaba la vida entera para caminar uno a lado de otro y apoyarse mutuamente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Shiroi:_ Blanco. Por el color del pelo del perro.

Hola, hola. Soy una mala persona. La vdd es q no había tenido inspiración y pues ya ven, se atraviesan las fiestas, la universidad, etc. Espero que les guste este capítulo, creo que ya es el final. Haré un epílogo que ya tengo en mente (hasta la canción q usaré), el caso es que si quieren lemmon en el epílogo pues pídanlo; si no, de todos modos habrá jajajajaja.

Ojalá todos estén bien.

Un saludo a todas esas personas que me han seguido y que no he respondido reviews. Prometo darme más tiempo. Un abrazo a todas (os).

Nindë


End file.
